A Girl and Her Dragon
by Zephyros-Phoenix
Summary: COMPLETE - Gender swap version of the film. Ayden has been sheltered her whole life, being considered a loser among Vikings, especially her crush, Ash. But her life changes when she discovers a Night Fury in the woods and strikes an unlikely bond with the creature. Meanwhile, Ash realizes his feelings for Ayden and becomes jealous when he thinks she's off with another boy.
1. Pests

**Hey, so I love love LOVE How to Train Your Dragon. I saw it the day it came out...and then I went to see it again the next day! Not only that, I bought it the morning it came out on DVD! Toothless is just so cute! But alas, why is it always a boy and his whatever. The main character is almost always a boy. But girls love dragons too! I mean, look at me! **

**So I present to you my version of How to Train Your Dragon with female Hiccup and male Astrid. All other characters stay their gender.**

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, only Ayden (my female Hiccup) and Ash (my male Astrid).**

**

* * *

**

**Ayden's POV**

This is Berk, my home. It's twelve days north of hopeless and few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets.

The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have…

"Dragons…" I quickly shut the door as a Monstrous Nightmare blew fire in my direction. I had heard the commotion from outside and rushed to the door.

The dragons were attacking again, likely to take another shot at our livestock. Most people would leave, not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues. At any sign of danger, a Viking would grab the nearest blunt or sharp object and charged into battle.

I opened the door again and ran out into all the commotion and chaos. Dragons were swarming, attacking! I had to weave my way through the field to get by all the other preoccupied Vikings.

"What are you doing here?"

"Get back inside!"

Everyone was always telling me to get back inside and stay out of trouble. It wasn't like **they** were concerned for me. It was really more of my father who was concerned for me.

I was about to run across one of the roads when a Nightmare swooped down and lit the path ablaze. I felt someone grab the collar of my jacket and pull me away from the fire.

"Ayden! What is she doing…?" he spoke to the Vikings while pointing at me. Then he turned to me. "What are you doing out? Get inside!" He let me go and I continued to where I was going.

That's Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe. They say when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off it's shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes, I do. Why? Because he was my father.

Yes, Stoick was my father. For as long as I could remember he had been terribly protective of me. My intuition told me that it had to do with the fact that my mother died when I was a kid. Ever since we lost her…something changed in him and he started treating my like I was a frail baby.

He was close to locking me away in my room for my entire life to avoid any danger, that's why he always made me stay inside when the dragon's attacked.

"What have we got?" he asked Spitelout, his second-in-command.

"Nadders, Gronkles, and Zipplebacks. And Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare."

"Any Night Furies?"

"None so far."

"Good."

I ran past the main courtyard as the other Vikings lit and hoisted the torches to light up the night sky. I made it to the blacksmiths and put on my apron.

"Nice of you to join the party, I thought you'd been carried off." Said Gobber.

"Who, me? Come on, I'm way to fast for them to catch me." I said, lifting one of Gobber's prosthetics into its slot on the wall.

"Well they need toothpicks, don't they?" he joked.

I ran over to the window just as some Vikings came up and deposited their broken weapons. I grabbed the piles and put them over the burning coal.

Gobber was the town's blacksmith. I had been his apprentice ever since I was little. It was the only thing remotely close to weapons and sharp objects that my dad let me do. He was close to saying no, but I was persistent and Gobber was his closest friend.

I heard some voices outside and ran over to the window. I saw Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut and…Ash. They were putting out as many fires as they could with buckets of water. Just as Ash walked away from the fire he put out, a fireball landed right behind him, blowing his beautiful blonde hair around his face.

Ash Hofferson was the coolest, most talented Vikings of my generation. Ever since I was a little girl, I had a huge crush on him. Every time I looked at him, I felt my heart race speed up, my face warm up and my knees go weak. But why would he ever be interested in me. Sure I was the chief's daughter, but I was nothing like all the other Vikings.

Their job was so much cooler than mine. I felt somebody grab my collar again. It was Gobber. He easily lifted me away from the window and back into the shop.

"Oh come on, please? I need to make my mark." I argued.

"Oh you've made plenty of marks, all in the wrong places."

"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon."

"You can't swing a hammer, you can't throw an axe, you can't even throw one of these." He said holding up a bolas, which was instantly snatched away by another Viking.

Yes, I wasn't strong like the other Vikings, let alone the female Vikings. Compared to all of them, I was scrawny and weak. But, I was smart.

"But this can throw it for me." I said setting my hand on my own invention. It instantly opened up and shot one of the Vikings in the window.

"Now, this is what I'm talking about. Look what you've done." He said, getting irritated with me.

"It was just a mild calibration issue."

"Listen Ayden, if you ever want to get out there and fight dragons you need to stop all of…this."

"But you just pointed to all of me."

"Yes, that's it! Stop being all of you."

"Oh, you sir are playing a dangerous game, keeping all of this raw Viking-ness contained. There will be consequences!"

"I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now." He handed me a sword, a very heavy sword and I took it over to the sharpening wheel.

One day, I'll get out there, because killing a dragon is everything around here.

A Nadder head might get me at least some attention. Gronkles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me way more attention, maybe even a boyfriend. A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status. And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.

But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one's ever seen before. We call it the…

"Night Fury!"

"Get down!"

The Night Fury's natural sound was heard and one of the catapults exploded.

This thing never steals food, never shows itself and **never misses**. No one has ever killed a Night Fury, that's why I'm going to be the first.

I walked back into the shop to see Gobber putting on his axe prosthetic. "Man the fort, Ayden. They need me out there." He walked out the door but turned. "Stay. Put. Here. You know what I mean." He let out a battle cry and raced into battle.

I quickly took this opportunity and pushed my bolas shooter out of the shop as Vikings continued asking what I was doing. I pushed it through all the chaos to a quiet spot in the village. I pulled out the shooter and got ready, waiting for my target.

"Come on, Give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at." I could hear the dragon's cry in the distance, but I couldn't see anything against the night sky. I squinted my eyes and saw something move across the stars. I could hear the sound of the Night Fury as it blew up the catapult right in front of me. I saw it for a second only and fired the bolas. The force of the shot easily pushed my small body onto the ground.

I heard a snap and roar. I quickly sat up and saw a dragon fall from the sky into the woods. "I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?"

I turned around and saw a Monstrous Nightmare creep up behind me and crush my bolas shooter under its foot. "Except you."

The dragon lifted its head. I didn't need to know what that meant. I bolted down the road, letting out the loudest scream I could. I ran back into the village and hid behind a pillar. I felt the heat of the dragon's fire and screamed when I almost felt it burn my skin.

I peered out to my right and didn't see the dragon. I suddenly felt like something was behind me. I turned around and screamed when I saw the Nightmare open it's mouth.

All of a sudden, Stoick appeared and tackled the Nightmare. The dragon tried to breath fire, but nothing came out. "You're all out." Stoick punched the Nightmare, causing it to fly away in retreat.

All the other Vikings had arrived to the scene, so I took the opportunity to sneak away. I felt someone grab the back of my jacket and push me out to my father. I turned my head and saw that it was Ash, giving me a nasty look.

"Sorry, dad." I mutter. "But I hit a Night Fury." I felt my dad grab my jacket and walk away, forcefully dragging me along with him. "It isn't like the other times, dad! I really hit it! It went down near Raven Point. We can get a search party…"

"Stop!" he shouted at me. He never shouted at me. I flinched at the harshness in his voice.

He saw that and softened his tone. "Just stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"

"Well between you and me, he village could do with a little less feeding don't you think?"

"This isn't a joke, Ayden! Why can't you follow the simplest of orders?"

"I can't help it. I see a dragon and I just have to…kill it. You know? It's who I am, dad."

My dad rubbed his temple. "You are many thing, Ayden. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house. Make sure he gets there." He said to Gobber. "I have her mess to clean."

I walked past the other teenagers with Gobber.

"Quite the performance." Said Tuffnut.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped." Said Snotlout.

"Thank you, thank you. I was trying." I replied sarcastically. I looked over to Ash and he shot me a look of disappointment. I averted my eyes away from him and marched up to my house.

"I really did hit one."

"Sure, Ayden."

"He never listens."

"It runs in the family."

"And when he does, it's always with this disappointed scowl like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. I get that he's protective of me since mom was killed by a dragon, but it's not like I'm gonna end up the same way! And just look at me! I'm not like all the other Vikings! I'm a talking fishbone!"

"You're thinking about this all wrong." Said Gobber. "It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand."

I looked at him. "Thank you for summing that up."

"Look, the point it, stop trying so hard to be something you're not."

"I just want to be one of you guys." I opened the door and stepped in, shutting it before Gobber could respond. I quickly dashed through the house and jumped out the back door to find the Night Fury.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed that. Please review and stayed tuned for more chapters!**

**REVIEW**

**~ZP**


	2. Different

**Hey, thanks for reviewing and favoriting! I know it just looks like I'm rewriting the movie with female Hiccup and male Astrid, but I plan on including some of my own scenes and elaborating the montage scenes. You see, I kinda felt if Hiccup was female and Astrid was male there would not only be more opportunity for scenes between her and Stoick and Toothless, but also romantic scenes with male Astrid. Don't you think? Wondering Hail, I'm talking to you, because you disabled PM.**

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. Only female Hiccup, Ayden, and male Astrid, Ash.**

**Please enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

Stoick had gathered the Vikings into the main hall decorated with tapestries and a huge golden dragon statue being impaled by a knife. He stood at the main table with a fire pit in the middle. He had a map displayed for those around him to see.

"Either we finish them, or they're finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them. If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home." He pulled a knife and stabbed the map. "One more search, before the ice sets is."

"But those ships never come back."

"We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?" Nobody spoke up. Instead they whispered words to each other. "Ok, those who stay will look after Ayden and make sure she stays out of trouble."

Everyone immediately raised their hands. "I'm with you Stoick." Said Spitelout.

"That's more like it!"

The meeting was dismissed and Stoick walked to his close friend, Gobber and sat next to him. "I'll pack my undies."

"No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits."

"Oh perfect. And while I'm busy, Ayden can run the forge. Molten steel, razor-sharp blades, lots of time to herself. What could possibly go wrong?"

"What am I going to do with her, Gobber." Stoick sighed.

"Put her in training with the others."

"No, I'm serious."

"So am I."

"She'd get hurt before you even let the first dragon out of it's cage!"

"Maybe that's because you've spent her entire life hiding her from danger, shielding her from the world. Besides, you don't know that."

"I do, actually."

"No you don't." said Gobber.

"Actually, I do."

"No, you don't!" Gobber said with more force.

"Listen, you know what she's like. From the minute she could walk, she's been…different. She doesn't listen, she has the attention span of a sparrow. I take her fishing and she goes hunting for…trolls!"

"Trolls exist." Gobber turned. "They steal your socks. But only the left ones, what's with that?"

"Ever since her mother died…"

"Oh here we go."

"I was right there when it happened and I couldn't do a damn thing. I watched that beast open it's mouth and set her ablaze. I had to go home that night to my little girl and explain to her that her mother was never coming home. That was the last time she cried. I promised myself I'd never let her get near one of those monsters. I won't lost her the same way. I know what it takes to be a Viking and Ayden is no Viking."

"You can't stop her Stoick, you can only prepare her. You won't be able to hide her from the world forever. I know it seems hopeless but you won't always be around to protect her. She's going to get out there again. She's probably out there now!"

But what they didn't know was that what Gobber said was very much true...

* * *

**I know that didn't have a lot, but I promise some of my own content will come in the next few chapters!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T HATE**

**~ZP**


	3. The Downed Dragon

**Hey guys, I know the chapters are a little short but it just works better that way. Also, I JUST GOT MY TOOTHLESS HOODIE FROM CALGARY COSPLAY! ALL HTTYD AND TOOTHLESS FANS TOTALLY NEED ONE: .com/art/Cute-Black-Dragon-Hoodie-184486088 AND I'M WEARING IT RIGHT NOW! HEHEHE**

**Review Replies:**

**Wondering Hail: **Hey yeah, sorry about that misunderstanding, I had tried to reply your review on the first chapter but it said you disabled PM. And, well I hope you like my story :)

**StardustXIV: **I LOVE HTTYD TOO! I saw it the day it came out and then the day after that and bought the double dvd pack the MORNING it came out!

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, only Ayden and Ash.**

**

* * *

**

**Ayden's POV**

I managed to get away from Gobber once I was inside my house. I was so glad he didn't come inside with me. I held my sketchbook, which showed a map of Raven Point, in my hand while walking around the area where I saw the Night Fury go down. I had tons of X marks on locations where I hadn't found the dragon. I came up to another potential spot and held my breath. I closed my eyes, hoping to have found it. Once I opened them, I sighed.

No dragon.

I put another X and then angrily scribbled over the map. I put the pen in my book and put in it my jacket. This was crazy! I must have looked all over the entire forest!

"Oh the Gods hate me." I said to myself. "Some people lost their knife or their mug. Not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon!" I smacked a branch, but it swung back and hit me right over my eye. My hand flew up to my head and I felt something wet. I looked at my hand and saw a small droplet of blood.

Great…now dad would go ballistic over this. He always went crazy over any little injury.

I looked at the branch, angry at it. But then, I noticed that the tree was split down the trunk…like something crashed into it. My eyes followed the trail left in the dirt. No...could it really be that easy? I slowly slid down the trail and climbed up the little hill. I saw something big and black with wings and instantly took cover behind the hill. I slowly poked my head up and saw that it was the Night Fury and wasn't moving. It was still wrapped securely in the bolas. With shaky hands, I quickly reached in for the knife in my jacket that dad always made me carry.

I took a deep breath and climbed over the hill, hiding behind a big rock for a moment. Ok, just relax. I can do this…It's just a dragon...a dragon that can breathe fire and maul me.

I peeked out from behind the rock and saw that it wasn't moving. I stepped out and slowly made my way to i. "Whoa, I did it! This fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!" I put my foot on the side of the dragon to make a victorious pose when it suddenly moved and let out a growl. I cried out and fell back against the rock, holding the knife out in front of me.

I held the dagger shakily in my arms as I walked up to the dragon. I crept up to the dragon and saw it look at me with its beautiful green eyes. They were green just like mine…wait, what was I thinking?

Back to reality. I took a deep breath. "I'm gonna kill you dragon." I said, only half believing myself. "I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I am a Viking. I am a Viking!" I shouted to the dragon.

He made another sound, but I ignored it. He looked at me again with those big green eyes. I shut my eyes and raised the knife above my head. I opened my eyes and saw him widen his eyes at me. He wasn't trying to escape...he didn't even struggle against the ropes that tied. He looked so scared.

But what did I care? His kind killed my mother! If I killed him my father would finally stop treating me like a fragile baby! I would stop being teased and made fun of! I'd be a **real** Viking!

I shut my eyes again, trying to burn the image of the dragon looking at me. I raised the knife higher and heard the dragon give in and lay his head on the ground. He wasn't even resisting...I held the knife up forever trying to find the courage to kill the monster. But his eyes…there was something about his eyes that made me hesitate.

I rest my arms on my head and let out an angry, defeated sigh. I couldn't do it. He was helpless and I had my chance, but I couldn't do it. I stepped back and took in the damage I had done to this creature. All because I was trying to be something I'm not. I knew what I had to do. I walked up to the dragon and began slicing through the ropes that restrained him. The dragon's eyes instantly shot open when he heard the sound of the ropes being cut.

"Don't worry, little guy." I said, reassuring him. Once the ropes were cut, the dragon lunged at me. He pushed me against the rock, his claws right at my throat. I felt the tears form in my eyes as I let out short breaths. I struggled under his claw, but he was far too strong for someone scrawny like me. I looked into his eyes as he stared back.

He raised his head. Oh God, he was going to kill me... I shut my eyes waiting for the fire to burn my flesh. All of a sudden, he let out a frightening roar as he moved his claw off my neck. Right away, he jumped off my and flew off into the forest. I could hear him roar a few more times as I saw his shadow disappear.

I sat up, my heart racing from what just happened. I wiped away my tears and slowly stood up, trying to regain my composure. I picked up my knife and started back to the village.

In less than three steps I felt all my energy leave my body as my knees went weak. I fell to the ground as darkness surrounded me.

* * *

**I tried to go into more detail on her feelings while holding the knife before killing Toothless, so I hope that's good enough for you. First AydenxAsh scene next chapter!**

**Thanks for all the support!**

**REVIEW**

**~ZP**


	4. Listen

**At the request of one of my most faithful reviews StardustXIV, I decided to update! So here you are!**

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, only Ayden and Ash**

* * *

**Ayden's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I saw the cut up bolas and the damaged trees, instantly bringing back the memories of what happened.

I looked into the sky and saw that it was nearly sunset. I had to get home before dad noticed I was gone! I raced back to the village and was almost home free when somebody pulled me aside.

I felt a strong grip on my arm and saw that it was Ash who dragged me aside. "Where have you been?" he asked

"What?"

"Don't give me that! You snuck out of the village. You were gone for hours!"

"I just went for a walk that's all! I didn't think someone like you would even notice!" I shouted back at him.

He looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes of his. "Oh, I've noticed you before…"

_'He's…noticed me?'_ I thought.

"Of course, you're always causing trouble!" I tried to pull my arm from his grasp, but he was far stronger than I.

"Please, let go. You're hurting me!"

"No, I'm not letting go until I see you march back into your house." I saw his eyes drift to my forehead. Oh no, did he see…? "What's this?" He brushed my hair behind my right ear and saw the cut. I instantly felt my stomach turn over when he touched my face.

"It's nothing." I quickly answered, hoping it would satisfy him.

"No, it's not!" He shook me for an answer. "What happened?"

"I just ran into a branch, that's all. Why do you care?" I could see the shock in his eyes. I took my chance and tore myself away from him and ran back to my house.

I silently opened my front door. I walked in and saw that dad was stoking the fire. I tried to sneak past him up to my room, but he stopped me. "Ayden…" I stopped in my tracks and came back down the stairs.

"I have to talk to you, dad."

"I need to speak with you to, dear." He held his hands together as I climbed down to his eye level. I brushed my hair so that my curly locks would hide the cut over my eye.

"I've decided I don't want to fight dragons/I think it's time you learned to fight dragons." I couldn't hear him over what I had said. "What?" we both asked.

"Uh, you go first." He insisted.

"No, you go first." I replied.

"Alright," he started, a bit hesitant. "You got your wish." I looked at him, shocked by the words coming out of his mouth. He cleared his throat. "Dragon Training. You start in the morning."

"Oh man, I should have gone first. Uh, because I was thinking, since we have a surplus of dragon fighting Vikings, do we have enough bread-making Vikings or small home repair Viking?" I kept talking hoping he would believe some excuse I could fire out as I fully got off the stairs.

"You'll need this," He handed me a one handed axe and I nearly fell over from it's weight.

"I don't want to fight dragons," I said struggling to hold the axe and stay standing.

"Ha-ha, c'mon, yes you do," he laughed as he walked towards the fire.

"Rephrase. Dad, I can't kill dragons." Hoping he would actually listen to me.

"But you will kill dragons," he said loudly, like a command, but with some air of pride.

"No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't."

"It's time Ayden," he said. I could tell he was getting very serious.

"Can you not hear me?" I shouted.

"This… is serious Ayden," he continued pulling the axe up and thrusting it onto my shoulder. "It's time you learned how to fight dragons and be a **real **Viking. When you carry this axe you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us, you talk like us, and you think like us. No more of…**this**."

"You just gestured to all of me," I replied, annoyed.

"Deal?"

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided," I argued.

"Deal?" he asked again, much louder.

I flinched at his tone. "Deal," I muttered, lowering the axe and sighing. There was no point in arguing with him now.

"Good." he picked up a pack. "Train hard. Stay safe. I'll be back, probably." He walked to the door and put on his helmet.

"And I'll be here, maybe," I answered as he left. I started wondering if he would actually come back and expect me to honor his deal. I let out another sigh and headed up to my room to bandage my cut before somebody else noticed it.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but that's how it is! Also, please be sure to check out my other stories:**

**Young Justice: The Social Club**

**Bakugan: Next Door and Spread Your Wings**

**REVIEW**

**~ZP**


	5. Lesson One

**Hey fellos, so here's the next chapter! Please enjoy!**

**Review Replies: **

**Daku:** i shall...but i won't after this until more people review. sad, but true

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, only Ayden and Ash.**

**Also, please check out some of my other fanfics for Bakugan and Young Justice.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" Gobber threw open the steel gate to the arena and led the kids in. Ash, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs excitedly walked into the arena, turning around while walking to take it the intense feeling.

"No turning back," Ash said out loud to himself, clearly confident.

"I hope I get some serious burns," said Tuffnut.

"I'm hoping for some mauling," added Ruffnut, "like on my shoulder or lower back."

"Yeah," sighed Ash. "It's only fun if you get a scar." He brushed his blonde bangs out of his eyes but they immediately fell back into place.

"No kidding, right?" said Ayden coming in last while still struggling to hold her axe properly. "Pain. Love it," she added with sarcasm.

"Oh great," said Tuffnut. "Who let her in? Does Chief Stoick know she's here?"

"He's perfectly aware. Let's get started!" yelled Gobber, trying to take attention away from Ayden. "The recruit who does the best will win the honor of killing their first dragon in front of the entire village." He said, motioning his hook prosthetic as if he was killing a dragon.

"Ayden already killed a Night Fury so… does that disqualify her or…" asked Snotlout, laughing as the other joined in.

"Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?" They all laughed even harder and she just wanted to forget the deal she made with her father and just go home. She saw Ash punch Snotlout in the arm to silence his laughter. Ash looked over to Ayden who gave him a meek smile.

"Don't worry," said Gobber reassuringly, putting a hand on her shoulder as he led her into the centre of the arena. "You're small and you're weak. The dragons will see that in you and that'll make you less of a target. They'll go after the more Viking-like teens instead." Gobber gently pushed her in line with the other teens after patting her shoulder. She put her axe on her shoulder like the other teens and tried to look nearly half as confident as they did.

"Behind these doors," he began, "are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight. The Deadly Nadder." He pointed to a large door that was shaking, obviously a very angry dragon was waiting inside.

"Speed 8, armor 16-"said Fishlegs.

"The Hideous Zippleback," Gobber continued pointing at an even larger door.

"-11 stealth-times 2-"

"The Monstrous Nightmare."

"-Fire-power 15-"

"The Terrible Terror."

"-Attack 8, venom 12-"

"Would you stop that?" yelled Gobber, annoyed. "And the Gronkle." He put his hand on the lever to open the door.

"Jaw strength 8," Fishlegs whispered to Ayden, who gave him a weird look.

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" yelled Snotlout. "Aren't you going to teach us first?"

"I believe in learning on the job." His hand pushed down the lever, and the teens jumped back as the door opened. The Gronkle burst into the arena, flapping its wings like a hummingbird. All the teens took off in various directions.

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead," said Gobber as the Gronkle crashed into the wall, swallowed some rocks and began to fly around the arena. "Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?"

"A doctor?" suggested Ayden.

"Plus 5 speed?" guessed Fishlegs.

"A shield!" answered Ash confidently.

"Shield! Go!" The teenagers dove for the shields. "The most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield," Ayden struggled to put her shield on while holding her axe. Gobber came over and helped her put it on before pushing her back into the field, "take the shield."

Tuffnut and Ruffnut ran for the shields and both grabbed a shield with fire and skulls painted on it. "Take your hands off my shield!" Tuffnut yelled.

"There's like a million shields!"

"Take that one; it has flowers on it. Girls like flowers." He replied gesturing to a different shield. She managed to pull the from her brother's grasp and hit him on the head with it. "Ahh!"

"Oops, now this one has blood on it." He grabbed the shield again and they continued to fight. The Gronkle flew by and shot the shield they both pulled on, sending them spinning and falling to the ground.

"Tuffnut! Ruffnut! You're out!" announced Gobber.

"What?" they asked, completely dazed.

"Those shields are good for another thing: noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim." The teens began to hit their shields with their weapons while Ayden slowly moved to the back of the group towards the wall. "All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronkle have?"

"Five?" guessed Snotlout.

"No, six!" shouted Fishlegs raising his shield arm.

"Correct, six! That's one for each of you." The Gronkle turned to face Fishlegs and shot the shield right off his arm. He let out a cry and took off at a run waving his arms in the air. "Fishlegs-out!"

Slowly, Ayden began to realize that she had no clue what to do so she took cover behind a wooden board.

"Ayden, get in there!" Gobber shouted. She let out a deep breath, building up her confidence. She stepped out by quickly retreated when she was nearly hit by the Gronkle.

Ash rolled across the arena and stood in front of Snotlout. "So I'm moving into my parent's basement. You should come by sometime to work out, you look like you work out." He complimented as Ash rolled off to the side.

"Snolout! Yer done!"

Ash now came up next to Ayden, who ducked behind him and her shield. "So I guess it's just you and me, huh?" she asked nervously.

"Nope, just you." He rolled out of the way as the Gronkle's blast hit Ayden's shield. Thankfully the shield wasn't destroyed, it only started rolling away.

"One shot left," Gobber announced. Ayden ran after her fleeing shield. She turned around and noticed the Gronkle following her and ditched the shield. She soon reach the wall and was cornered. The Gronkle opened his mouth and she could fell the intense heat emanating from it.

"Ayden!" Gobber cried. He ran over to the Gronkle and stuck his hook hand into the dragon's mouth and pulled him away so that the shot didn't hit her. Instead it singed the stone wall just above her head. When she didn't feel the fireball hit her, she opened her eyes and lowered her arms that she used to shield her head and saw Gobber lead the Gronkle back to it's cage. "That six. Go back to bed you overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance don't you worry." He closed the door, pushing the lever down to lock the cage.

He turned to face his students who were all out of breathe from their first lesson. He helped Ayden up as she continued to stare at the singed stone. That was almost her…

"Remember a dragon will always," he turned to Ayden so she could clearly hear what he was saying, "**always **go for the kill."

* * *

** Well, there you have it. **

**Next chapter: Ayden encounters the Night Fury again and learns more about other dragons.**

**REVIEW**

**~ZP**


	6. The Canyon

**Hey so I know this is pretty much a pure gender swap rewrite of the movie, but that basically is what it is. If you don't like it, don't read it. Though I will try to fill in some of my own parts so don't hate. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and other stuff!**

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, only Ayden and Ash.**

**

* * *

**

**Ayden's POV**

_"Remember a dragon will always," he turned to Ayden so she could clearly hear what he was saying, "__**always **__go for the kill."_

"So why didn't you?" I asked out loud as I crouched onto the ground, picking up the pieces of the bolas that held the Night Fury less than a day ago. I looked on to the area where I saw it fly off before I fainted. I jumped over a log and found a small entrance that led to a canyon with a small lake.

"Well this was a waste of time." I sighed. Why did I bother coming? That Night Fury was long gone.

Something suddenly caught my eye. I looked to the ground and saw some black scales…could they be from the Night Fury? I crouched down and picked one up, carefully examining it. It was a very beautiful scale…I wondered if all dragon's had scales as beautiful as this.

All of a sudden a large black figure flew over me. I instinctively ducked back and saw the Night Fury try to climb out of the canyon. It fell off the cliff and glided over the lake to safety. He tried to fly out again, but landed on his side. I slowly climbed down onto a lower rock, being careful not to slide off and get too close. I quickly tore out my sketchbook and began drawing the dragon as it tried and failed to get out of the canyon. I saw him flap his wings and breathe purple fire in frustration.

"Why don't you just fly away?" I noticed his tail fin was missing on one side and smudged it off the page. He tried to fly one last time but landed on his side again by the little lake. He lay his wings down in defeat. His head suddenly perked up when he saw some fish in the lake. He ducked his head in the water trying to catch one, but they all got away too quickly for him.

He must have been hungry…I relaxed and lowered my arms but my pencil fell out of my hand and rolled off the rock. I quickly tried to grab it but it was too quick for me. The dragon looked up when he saw the pencil fall. His eyes fell on me as I stared at him, paralyzed with fear. I could faintly hear him purring.

He must have remembered me…

I could feel the suspicion and curiosity in his eyes. I tilted my head and watched as he tilted his head in return. I felt frozen…he looked so cute and beautiful… Before I knew it I was running back to the village. I arrived back in time for dinner, but it started raining. I was already soaking wet when I got inside.

"All right, where did Ash go wrong in the ring today?" asked Gobber. I saw him speaking to the other teens at a table.

"I mistimed my somersault dive, it was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble."

"Yeah, we noticed." Said Ruffnut.

"No, no. You were great. That was so 'Ash.'" Said Snotlout. He was such a kiss ass to Ash.

"She's right." Said Gobber, referring to Ruffnut. "You have to be tough on yourselves." He saw me walk to the table and take my plate. I didn't bother sitting down so I made my way to an empty table nearby. "Where did Ayden go wrong?"

"Uh, she showed up." Said Ruffnut.

"She didn't get eaten." Said Tuffnut.

"She's never where she should be." I could almost feel his glare piercing right through me.

"Thank you Ash. You need to live and breathe this stuff. The Dragon Manuel," Gobber whipped out an old book and dropped it in front of the other, "everything we know about every dragon we know of." Gobber noticed the thunder. "No attacks tonight. Hurry up."

"Wait, you mean **read**?" Tuffnut asked.

"While we're still alive?" Ruffnut added.

"Why read when we could just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about." said Snotlout.

"Oh!" started Fishlegs, excited. "I've read it like seven ties. There's this water dragon the sprays boiling water at your face. And-and there's this other one that buries itself for like a-"

Tuffnut interrupted. "Yeah, that sounds great. Now, there was a chance I was gonna read that…"

"…But now?" Ruffnut finished.

Snotlout shot up. "You guys read- I'll go kill stuff." Everyone but Ash rose and headed for the door.

"So-so I guess we'll share?" I asked nervously.

"Read it." He pushed the book towards me and started for the door. "By the way, you were terrible in training today. Gobber may take it easy on you because you're Stoick's runt, but that doesn't mean I have to."

"What did I ever see in that jerk?" Eventually everyone drifted out of the dining hall. I brought over two candles to the table so I could read the book.

"Dragon Classification: Strike class- fear class- mystery class," I read out loud. I turned to the first page, which had a picture of a large round dragon with many rows of teeth.

"The Thunder Drum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide-pools. When startled the Thunder Drum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight." I turned the page.

"Timber Jack: This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight. Let's add that one to the avoid list." Next page.

"Scaldron: Sprays scalding water at its victims. Extremely dangerous-" A boom of thunder scarred me out of my seat. I relaxed and kept reading.

"Change Wing: Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight." I kept flipping the pages, recognizing a few other species as those that commonly attacked our village and we used for dragon training. "Burns its victims, parries its victims, chokes its victims, turns its victims inside out… okay, that's disgusting." I immediately couldn't help but imagine that happening to me. Focus, Ayden, focus. They're just pictures. "Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight…

After quickly flipping through the other pages I came to the end, which was blank. "Night Fury. Speed: Unknown. Size: Unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon." Might be too late for that. "Your only chance: hide and pray it doesn't find you."

I pulled out my journal from my jacket and opened to my most recent sketch, the one of the Night Fury. To think that the creature they described as so frightening was actually kinda cute. I dropped my sketchbook onto the Dragon book as if the drawing of the Night Fury were actually in the manual.

I didn't kill it on sight…and he didn't go for the kill when he had me pinned. Why? One thing was certain, I needed to know more about this Night Fury before I went to see it again.

* * *

**Hey, so I know it's not much but that's it for today. I'm aware that it's just a rewrite so please don't hate. **

**~ZP**


	7. You Don't Belong Here

**Hey guys, so I know that because this is just a rewrite, gender swap of the already awesome movie, but you don't have to flame and hate me because of it. It hurts my feelings :( But thanks to those who actually like the story. I'm trying me best to include so original stuff too.**

**Review Replies:**

**Romance: **thanks! I plan on Ash getting jealous so yeah, he'll have to do something to try and win her back

**Daniel:** fuck you, if you don't like it, don't bother reading it

**debette:** really? aw, thanks! glad someone at least likes it :D

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, only Ayden and Ash.**

**

* * *

**

**Ayden's POV**

"Hey, you know, I, uh just happened to notice that the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there, like, another book? Or a sequel? Maybe even a Night Fury pamphlet?" I asked Gobber from the arena. He was outside this time, having set up the arena like a maze while setting the Deadly Nadder loose.

"Focus Ayden! Yer not even trying!" yelled Gobber.

"Whoa!" A fireball suddenly burnt my axe to a crisp. I looked where it came from and saw the Nadder coming straight for me. Instinct took over and I dashed through the maze.

"Today," Gobber started, "Is all about ATTACK! Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be lighter and quicker!" The Nadder easily jumped up to the top of the maze, hoping from one wall to the next. It whipped out its tail and launched some spikes at Fishlegs, who blocked them with his shield.

"I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!" he yelled as he pried the spikes off his shield.

"Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike," Goober continued, obviously bored, as the rest of us were scurrying around like mice.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut turned a corner and were face to face with Nadder. They did as Gobber suggested and hid right in front of it's face.

"Yuck! Do you ever bathe?" asked Ruffnut.

"If you don't like it then get your own blind spot!" he answered, shoving Ruffnut.

"How about I give you one!" she threatened. They both looked at the Nadder. It opened it's mouth and breathe fire at them but they ducked out of the way in tim.

"Blind spot: yes. Deaf spot… not so much," Gobber commented.

Ayden again crept up to the area in front of Gobber and began questioning him again. "Hey! So how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?"

"No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now GET IN THERE!" Gobber replied.

"I know, I know. But…hypothetically-"I backed up a bit while I was talking when someone shushed me. I looked over and saw Ash and Snotlout crouched behind the wall. Ash signaled for me to stay hidden.

He poked his head around the corner, but pulled back when he saw the Nadder sniffing the ground. Ash peered out one more time and took a deep breath. He rolled across to the other wall, immediately followed by Snotlout. Ash was always so skilled at everything…

I tried to copy them, but the shield was too heavy for her to roll all the way with. The Nadder saw me and, it must have been the adrenaline, because I lifted the shield and made a run for it.

The Nadder jumped onto the walls again and spotted Ash and Snotlout.

"Watch out, dude, I'll take care of this," He knocked Ash out of the way and threw his hammer at the Nadder, trying to impress Ash. The hammer didn't even hit the Nadder, who laughed at Snotlout. "The sun was in my eyes, Ash!" Ash just rolled his eyes and took off down another hallway. "What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I can do that, I just don't have time." Snotlout couldn't keep up with Ash, who ran right past me.

"Has anyone seen one napping?" I asked, still in front of Gobber. I barely noticed Ash run by me as the Nadder followed and knocked down the wall right by me. I was so focused on talking to Gobber I didn't notice the Nadder knock down the entire maze setup to get to Ash.

Ash had jumped onto the walls to avoid the Nadder and other falling walls. Eventually he ran out of wall and fell on top of me.

"Ayden!" he shouted angrily.

"Ooo, love on the battlefield," Tuffnut teased.

"He could do better," said Ruffnut.

"Let me-why don't you?" I said as Ash tried to dig his axe out of my shield which was firmly strapped to my arm. He put his hand on my chest to pry his body of mine. I immediately felt my face go redder than ever before. It was still red even after he had already stood up.

Ash turned around and saw the Nadder still charging for us. He tried to pull his axe out of my shield, but despite how strong he was, it was stuck. He put his foot on my chest, hard, and yanked the shield off my arm and smashed it into the Nadder's head.

The Nadder limped away, clearly hurt from Ash's attack, which shattered my shield into pieces. He panted and turned to me. "Is this some kind of joke to you? Our parents war is about to become ours! You don't belong here." He said with hate evident in his eyes.

I had covered my hands over my chest, after he touched me. He saw this and reached down to me. "Hey, um, sorry about that…"

I smacked his hand away and ran out of the arena. Ash was right, I didn't belong here.

* * *

**So, hehe, sorry it's so short but don't hate. Check out some of my other fics!**

**~ZP**


	8. Smile

**Hey, thanks for the significant increase of reviews, it really made me happy. Now I don't expect a lot of attention from this because it's a gender swap, retelling of an already awesome movie and I'm aware that it has been done many times before lol. **

**Review Replies:**

**Daku:** you got it!

**Romance: **thanks!

**Hopestar: **thanks, it's nice to hear that. But at the same time, it's good to get criticizing reviews...but this isn't really a story that one can use to criticize my creative talents like my other stories; it is just a gender swap and is basically the movie right? But I do not like it when people review telling me my story is "rubbish", especially when they hide behind an anonymous name to do that. I remember there was one Zukoxoc story I read, very very good, and someone, under the same anon name, spanned a review that basically said the story was crap and told the author they shouldn't have even bothered writing it. So not nice, right? So thanks for the love :)

**Vindicated:** YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE FILM? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? jkjkjk but seriously go see the movie, it's awesome. I know, it sucks that us girls can't be in the spotlight, it's always the boys. gawd! Plus I felt there'd be more romance opportunities and a closer bond with Toothless is Hiccup were a girl. I honestly just planned on this being the movie with Hiccup a girl and Astrid a boy with some of my own bits in there so, honestly, don't have high expectations for this, but thanks for reviewing and putting it on alert

**Axel: **thanks for all those reviews! I didn't think you'd review all the chapters! :D

**senisan:** thanks! Which other ones have you read?

**She Dragon:** thanks! and Toothless is just awesome...I died a little inside because I was overexposed to his pure cuteness ;)

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, only Ayden and Ash.**

**It's late and I have two essays to work on so I might not update until April, sorry. The same goes for all my other fics. Also, I don't feel like revising this chapter before posting it, I'm tired, I'm watching the Office and, as I just mentioned, I've got two essays lol. So if there are grammar errors please excuse them, spell check doesn't show me everything. Like I might mean to type "too" instead of "to" and spell check won't pick up on it. lol stupid spell check...jkjk**

* * *

**Ayden's POV**

I had never been so embarrassed before in my life…well maybe I have but what Ash said and did to me really hurt. And what's worse is that he...touched me...I know he didn't mean to do it, but it felt so wrong...but so good at the same time. I thought I'd cheer myself up by visiting the Night Fury.

He looked pretty hungry the last time I saw him so I brought a fish with me. It was slimy and gross to hold onto. It kept slipping out of my grip and falling onto the ground before I hooked my fingers into the gill and carried it like that. I also brought a shield, just in case. I had to be prepared in case it decided to attack me. I slowly crept up to an entrance made of two rocks and tossed the fish in.

Nothing happened. I checked to see if the coast is clear and walked in. I was still holding the shield, which caused it to get stuck between the rocks. I crawled under the shield and and tried to pull it free. Nope, completely stuck. I picked up the fish and carefully entered the canyon, scanning for any sign of the Night Fury.

I felt something different and looked to my left and saw the Night Fury, which nearly made my jump back. He jumped down to my level and sniffed me. I held out the fish nervously as he crept forward and opened his toothless mouth.

He suddenly jumped back and growled, his pupils turning to those frightening slits. I pulled the fish close to me and moved my jacket aside, showing the knife dad made me carry around for safety reasons. I slowly reached down for it but he growled once I touched it.

I instantly drew my hand back from the knife. "Sh, sh, it's okay." I tried to calm it down. I pulled out the knife very slowly so as not to spook him or give him a reason to attack me. I dropped the knife onto the ground. He motioned for me to get rid of it. I lifted the knife with my foot and tossed it into the water.

The Night Fury watched as the knife fell into the water with a _plop_ sound. He suddenly relaxed, his pupils turning from angry slits to curious orbs. He stared at me as his ear twitched. I was startled by his sudden change in demeanor, but he looked so cute.

I held out the fish for him again. He crept up slowly and opened his mouth. "Huh, toothless. I could've sworn you had…" The Night Fury suddenly leapt forward and snatched the fish from my hands, teeth suddenly appearing, ripping the fish into pieces as he swallowed it. I quickly pulled away, for fear that he'd take my hands along with the fish and backed away. He licked his lips and looked at me. "teeth." I muttered.

He suddenly started sniffing and walking towards me. I instinctively backed up and fell on my butt, crawling back as he continued advancing on me. I stopped when I reached a rock, leaving me with no where to go. "No, no, no I don't have anymore." I pleaded, hoping he would spare me like he did before.

I suddenly heard something in his stomach. His throat made a _hik _sound and he dropped the tail half of the fish into my lap. "Eww…" I muttered.

The dragon stood back and sat upward like a person. I sat up more comfortably and held the fish he just up chucked in my hands. He looked at me and I looked at him, unsure of what do to. I drew my knees into my chest, unsure of what to do. He looked at the fish and then at me. I did the same. Did he want me to? No...Ew! Oh man!

I sighed and reluctantly brought the fish to my mouth and took a small bite. "Mm…" I tried to make it sound like it tasted good, hoping that he would finish off the rest for me. His ears shot up and his head cocked to the side when I made the sound. I kept the fish in my mouth, determined not to swallow it as I tried to get him to take the rest.

Suddenly, he swallowed. Oh Odin…I gave him a look saying, "I cannot believe this." I swallowed hard, trying to keep it from coming back up as I shivered at the horrible thing I just ate. The Fury licked his lips.

I looked at him and smiled. Then the dragon squinted his eyes at me and started parting his lips in some sort of smile. I was startled but I couldn't help but find him so adorable…

I set the fish aside and slowly stood up, reaching my hand to touch his nose. Once I got too close, he bared his teeth at me, his eyes turning to slits again, and flew off across the lake.

I slowly made my way over to him as he burned the ground, stepping on it to make it more comfortable. He sat down, ready to nap when he heard a bird chirp in the trees. His ears shot up and saw the bird fly away. I could see that look in his eyes…he wanted to fly, but he couldn't.

I took this chance to sneak up to him and sit right next to him. Once he saw me, his ears fell down again and he gave a groan. He shifted his body and wrapped his tail around his body so I wouldn't see his face.

Now I had a perfect opportunity to examine his tail. I slowly inched towards it, but he suddenly lifted his tail to look at me so I casually walked away. The dragon stood up and decided to sleep in a tree, so I retreated to a rock and started drawing in the dirt.

The sun started setting and the lines I drew eventually formed into the dragon. I felt a shadow over me and heard the dragon pur right next to me. I peeked over and saw that he was watching me as I drew in his eyes. He purred at my drawing before walking off. I looked at my drawing for a few more seconds before turning my head to see what he was doing.

I heard a branch snap and looked over as the dragon ripped a branch from the tree and began drawing his own pattern in the dirt. He looked at me and gave me a smile before continuing. When he finished, he dropped the branch and nodded in approval of his work.

I stood up, examining his little drawing. I walked over and stepped on one of the lines, causing the dragon to growl at me. I looked over and flinched. I lifted my foot off and he began purring. Ok, don't step on his drawings, I can remember that.

I decided to experiment. I put my foot back on the ground and he growled. I lifted, he purred. I smiled at him and stepped over the line, making my way through his drawing, careful not to step on it. I stopped when I felt something behind me as the dragon let out a breath that blew my hair.

I turned around and saw him looking at me. I'm not sure what it was that came over me, but I reached out to touch him. His eye twitched and he growled a little as I got closer.

I pulled my arm back and took a deep breath. I looked away and closed my eyes, sticking my hand out. I didn't go all the way. I figured if he trusted me, he would come the rest of the way. A few seconds later, I felt something cool and scaly pressed against my hand.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and looked as the dragon. His snout was pressed against my hand and his eyes were closed. He stepped back and sniffed before glaring at me again and dashing off.

* * *

**Gawd, every paragraph practically starts with 'I', can I get anymore uncreative than that? rofl Anyway, thanks for reading, check out my other fics and visit my DA account (just putting it out there)**

**Review**

**~ZP**


	9. Tailwind

**Hey all you awesome people. I don't know if I already mentioned but I have two essays and a final art project due in a while so I might not update until mid April...but then again there's finals in April so we'll see. This chapter has quite a bit so I hope you like it.**

**Review Replies:**

**Daku:** yeah me too. This scene was my fav in the movie, watched it over and over and over again

**Romance: **thanks, glad you liked it. This was also my absolute fav part of the movie.

**Axel: **well, since you asked so nicely I will. I'm actually working on my essays right now but I decided to take a break and work on some fanfics and I figured since this chapter was already written, I might as well update.

**GeeTiger: **wait, I don't understand, you want less of the actual story from the movie? And thanks! I'm glad you like it. Don't worry about the adding events part. We're only about half way through the movie but trust me when I say that I've got some great stuff planned for later. Yeah, Ash is sort of conflicted with possible feelings for Ayden along with the jealously of Ayden suddenly being better at Dragon Training than he. Thanks, hearing, or in this case, reading, you say that my story is the best gender swap out there really makes me happy. I've read a couple of them and I thought they were good, but could be a lot better which is why I think I wrote my own. lol

**Hopestar: **same here, but the flying part won't come until later. I have a few chapters written up but not that particular scene yet.

**Bloody: **thanks!

**easily: **thanks, glad you like!

**senisan: **oh really? :) have you reviewed on them? and thanks!

**Afraid: **"Maybe" I'm obsessed with it? More like totally! I saw this the day it came out and the day after and bought it the morning (not day) it came out on DVD. and thanks, but luckily the "rubbish" review is really the only negative one i've gotten.

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, only Ayden and Ash. Wish me luck on my monster essays! English and Art History woop-de-freakin-doo PS. I got my hair cut, super short now!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The next day Gobber had given the kids a break from Dragon Training so, they went about doing their usual business. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were fighting again, likely to determine which of them was stronger. Snotlout was being his usual self and idolizing Ash while Fishlegs was eating and talking about all the dragon facts he memorized from the book. Ayden, on the other hand, was far too busy thinking about what happened earlier...when she met the Night Fury again.

Never in Viking history had a Viking touched a dragon. Usually they'd be smashing or punching...never just touching. But to say that it felt amazing would be doing the actual feeling no justice. It felt far more than just amazing...the feel of the Night Fury's cool, scaly skin on her palm...and the way she let it come to her...

Later that night Gobber took his students up to one of the watch towers for some late night campfire stories. While the other teens were concentrating on Gobber's thrilling story, an uninterested Ayden listened in from her spot on the far side of the bench. Being the loser of the group, nobody wanted to sit next to her. Naturally, she had been the last to make it up to the tower and all the big chunks of beef and chicken were seized by the teens, leaving her with a scrawny piece of fish that she idly held over the fire.

"And that's when he took my arm!" Gobber cried, ripping off a piece of his chicken and stuffed it in his mouth. "And I could see the look on his face. I was delicious. He must have passed along the word because it wasn't a month later until another one took my leg." He pointed to the stump on his leg as the other teens let out cries of awe. Ayden was the only one not to react. After working with Gobber in the smith all her life, she could recite the story word for word. Plus, she far too in thought about Toothless...

_'Huh...I didn't call it "the Night Fury" this time. What did I call him? Toothless? Haha, ironic, but cute...I had given him a name...'_ she thought.

"Wow, isn't it weird to think that your arm was inside a dragon. Like if your mind was still controlling it you could have crushed his heart or something," Fishlegs said, banging his two drumsticks together trying to depict what he was talking about.

"Wow, I am so mad right now. I swear to you I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot," Snotlout announced. "I'll chop the legs off every dragon I meet… with my face!" He exclaimed pointing to his own face.

Ayden lightly smacked her hand on her forehead at Snotlout's declaration. _'That doesn't even make sense...'_

"I appreciate the thought Snotlout, but it's the wings and the tail you want. If it can't fly, it can't get away," Gobber explained, tearing another piece of meat from his drumstick and tossing it in his mouth. Ayden's head slowly looked up upon hearing what Gobber had just said. "A downed dragon is a dead dragon."

She stared off into the distance before coming up with a final thought. _'A downed dragon is a dead dragon? ... I know what I have to do.'_

"Well, I'm off to bed. And you all should be too," Gobber continued, rising from his seat and yawning. "Tomorrow we get to the big boys, slowly but surely working our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who will win the honor of killing it?" The teens glanced at each other and then at Gobber, each producing a sigh of awe and fascination while imagining themselves killing the terrifying Monstrous Nightmare.

"It's gonna' be me. It's my destiny," Tuffnut said, leaning into a casual pose. "See?"

Ash ignored his classmates when he noticed a lone fish on a stick that had, moments ago, been in the hands of Ayden. He walked over to the stairs while the others were distracted and could make out a figure with a small frame just disappear out of sight down the stairs.

_'Where is she off to?'_ he thought. _'Probably just turning in.'_ He suddenly remembered their last dragon training class...when he...touched her. He still had to apologize for that...but when? When she wasn't in dragon training, she was either gone or in the smith.

"You mom let you get a tattoo?" Fishlegs whispered.

"It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark."

"Ok, I've been stuck with you since birth and that was never there." remarked his sister.

"Yes it was. You just haven't seen me from the left side until now."

Ash kept looking at the stairs, as if waiting for Ayden to reappear in his line of sight. But she didn't. He shrugged his shoulders and returned to his seat, wondering why he cared where she went. He picked up her forgotten stick and returned to the campfire as Tuffnut continued speaking about his "birthmark."

After completely coming down from the watchtower, Ayden ran back to the smith and entered her private little workshop, courtesy of Gobber. She cleared her worktable and took out her sketchbook. Flipping to the page of her drawing of Toothless, she set the book down and began drawing in the missing fin that she had smudged away earlier.

It only took a couple minutes for her to draw up a full blueprint of her next biggest invention. Only this time, it wouldn't be used for fighting or killing dragons...it would be to help one fly again.

She got to work, banging the welding hammer on a rod before putting it into the ice-cold water. She took a pair of pliers and pull off the metal nuts from the shields in the shop and placed them in the fire. With the same pair of pliers, she hammered the nuts into a more round shape. Once that was done, she put them into scale to measure them and how many she would need. Lastly, she acquired some brown leather and strapped it onto the rods.

Within a few hours, she was finished. She held it open in her petite arms and compared it to her blueprint. It only looked a little different but it should work fine nonetheless. Satisfied, she folded up the tail and headed home to get some rest. She had a big day tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, Ayden woke the minute the sunlight hit her eyes, excitement stretched across her face. She went down to the docks with a basket-backpack to get some fish for Toothless before marching back to her house to get the tail.

She was suddenly stopped by Ash. "Oh, Ash. Uh, good morning." she said with a nervous smile. She had not forgotten what he said and did to her back in dragon training.

"H-hey, where did you go off to last night?" he asked, suspicious.

"Oh, I...uh, I was really tired so I decided to turn in. No biggie. Besides I've heard all of Gobber's stories already," she replied, hoping that would satisfy his curiosity.

"What's with all the fish?" he asked, pointing to her sack.

"Oh, this? Nothing, I'm just refilling up on fish!" she smiled again, blushing when she looked directly into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Didn't you already get some two days ago?" he asked.

"Did I? Well, I uh, ran out! Yes, I've been craving a lot of fish lately. You know, girl stuff." she laughed. She tried with all her might to pull the basket up the hill to her house, but all that fish weight added up to one heavy sack of seafood.

"It looks pretty heavy, you need any help with that?" he asked, ready to take the sack off her tiny form.

She quickly pulled back. "No!" she cried a little louder than she intended. "No, I'm fine. My house is just up the hill."

"Are you sure?" he asked tenderly.

Ayden was lost in his eyes again as he asked her the question. "Um...yeah...it's fine." She said, finally managing to hoist the sack onto her back tiptoeing away from him back to her house.

Ash grabbed her shoulder to stop her. "Ayden, wait. About last class, I..."

"I'm sorry, Ash, but I really have to go! I'll, uh, I'll see you at dragon training!" she shouted, making a sprint to her house before Ash could say anything in response.

She got into her house, grabbed the tail and left through the back door to the Toothless' canyon.

"Oh Toothless…" She sang, waking the sleeping Toothless. He yawned and awoke when he heard her. His ears shot up and his pupils changed into those big black orbs when he saw her. He stood up to greet her, curious as to what she was holding. "I hope you're hungry. I brought breakfast." She smiled, dropping the sack down. She put her foot on the basket and kicked it over with all her might causing the fish inside to spill out. "Ok, that's disgusting." Toothless' attention was instantly drawn to the fish as he crept forward to them, sniffing the pile of fish. "We have some trout, salmon, a nice smoked eel-"

All of a sudden, at the mention of the eel, Toothless began growling, his pupils turning to slits, baring his teeth. Unsure of what angered him, she reached down and pulled out the black and yellow-stripped eel. Once Toothless saw it, he let out a roar and backed away in fear.

"Ok, ok! It's ok!" she cried, tossing the eel aside. "There, no more eel. It's all right," she said, holding her hand out to him. He sniffed her hand, smelling the lingering odor of the eel she had touched and snorted. "Yeah, I never cared much for eel myself either." Toothless immediately relaxed and refocused his attention on the pile of fish while Ayden wiped her hand on her jacket.

"Don't mind me. I'll just be minding my own business," she said, tiptoeing her way behind Toothless as he swallowed the fish whole. She quietly and gently placed the artificial tail on the ground and scotched it closer to Toothless, who moved his tail. She quickly looked at Toothless but he was still focused on the fish. She tried again, but he still moved. Ayden let out a sigh of annoyance and moved the tail closer, only for him to move away again.

_'Did he have eyes in the back of his head or something?' _She thought furiously. She looked back to Toothless who was still contently eating the fish, paying no attention to her. _'Well, he is pretty distracted...'_

Ayden prepared to secure the tail to him when Toothless suddenly stuck his head into the basket, no doubt to look for more fish, causing Ayden to be pulled forward quite roughly. "Oh, come on." Without another thought, Ayden climbed over his tail so she was sitting right on top of it, her back facing Toothless, as she pulled the leather tail up against Toothless' tail and began strapping it in place. She tightened the final buckle and leaned back, examining it from afar.

She pulled it open, smiling when she saw that it was almost the exact same size as Toothless' tail fin. "It's not to bad, looks good. Might actually work...but how would we test it?" she said to herself.

Toothless, however, began noticing something different in the atmosphere. He perked his head up, causing the basket to fall to the ground. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed the human girl was gone, but discovered where she was when he heard her voice behind him. She could feel her hands on his tail. He decided to experiment; he moved his tail, but only got a reaction from one fin...oh no...was that why he wasn't flying properly? His jaw dropped and eyes widened at the sudden realization. Perhaps another test should be done...

Toothless slowly proceeded to open out his wings while Ayden continued talking to herself. "It just might- WHOAAA!" Toothless launched himself into the air and Ayden grabbed his tail with her arms and legs out of reflex and held on for dear life.

Toothless seemed convinced that this time would be different. Ayden was so startled by the sudden jump and wind brushing through her hair, causing it to fly all over the place, when she heard a flapping noise. She saw that the tail wasn't staying open...

Toothless suddenly lost control and was tilting too much to the left, causing him to fall for the ground. He let out a roar as he neared the ground. Without hesitation, Ayden reached out and pulled the leather fin open. It had an immediate reaction as Toothless suddenly rebalanced and zoomed up into the air and out of the canyon.

Ayden was nearly at a loss for words. "Oh my...I-It's working!" she shouted over the wind. She turned the tail so Toothless would turn around and return to the canyon. She was overcome with joy as Toothless glided over the lake. "Yes! I did it!"

Toothless turned when he heard the girl behind him, he hadn't realized she was there...He quickly performed a sharp turn causing Ayden to lost her grip and fall into the lake. Toothless tried to fly again while getting a glimpse at what Ayden had put on him but he lost control again and fell into the shallow area of the lake.

Toothless brought his tail to his face and sniffed the leather prosthetic that Ayden had fashioned. He looked around for the human girl and saw something in the water.

"I can't swim!" she cried, desperately trying to stay above the surface where all the precious air was, but to no avail.

Toothless instantly understood what was wrong and jumped into the lake. It was small lake, but a certain part of it was very deep, that was where the fish hung out a lot. He swam over to Ayden when she felt him near, her flailing arms grabbed onto Toothless' body. Once he felt her holding on tightly, he swam back to the shore.

Ayden let go once she was on dry land out of fatigue. She sat up on her hands and knees, coughing up water. She almost died...but he saved her...Toothless saved her.

She looked up at her savior who sat right by her, his tail wagging as he gave her his adorable toothless smile. She wrapped her arms around Toothless' neck. "Thank you." she whispered. Toothless purred in response.

She suddenly looked into the sky and noted the position of the sun. She was late for dragon training! "Oh no! I'm late!" She cried, getting up and running to the exit of the clearing.

Toothless' head shot up and her sudden leave, giving her a questioning look. He quickly chased after her, thinking she was playing tag, but she stopped him.

"Sorry sweetie, I'll be back tomorrow! I promise!" she bid Toothless farewell.

Toothless whined. He had just flown again successfully and now she was leaving? He wanted to play, to fly some more! He quickly grabbed her hair in his mouth. She had worn it in a low braid when she came, but flying through the sky like that made it come undone.

"Ow! Toothless!" She turned around and saw his big black pupils looking back at her. "I'll be back tomorrow. I promise. Now sit," she said, pointing to the ground.

Toothless sat, giving her his usually cute look while wagging his tail.

"Now drop my hair."

Toothless shrugged and gave her a reluctant look.

"Drop it!" she said more forcefully.

Toothless dropped her hair from his mouth.

"Oh you're such a good boy!" Toothless' ears shot up and his tail was wagging furiously. "I want to stay and play so more too, but I have to get home! We can play some more tomorrow, ok?"

Toothless purred and licked her face.

"Good, then it's a deal. I'll see you tomorrow, Toothless!"

* * *

**I hope you liked that. My particular fav parts were Ash and Ayden with the fish and Toothless grabbing her hair haha. Hope you liked it as much as I loved writing it. **

**Review! And thanks for all the previous reviews and favs!**

**~ZP**


	10. Anguillophobia

**Hey fellas, here's the next chapter! I've officially finished one essay and I'm halfway through the second. Plus I have a final art project. But I'm tired and I feel like updating so here you go! ****Thanks for all the reviews and favs! I hope you guys are excited for the scene where Ash finds out about Toothless, because I have a completely different idea for it and it will be awesome! Trust me, you guys will love it! The title "Anguillophobia" isn't a real word but it would be the way, I think, to say eel phobia. Makes sense? haha lol**

**Review Replies:**

**Romance: **thanks, I really liked it too. Ayden would've given him time to apologize but she's got a big, adorable dragon to take care of lol! And yeah, that was my fav part haha

**Daku: **thanks, everyone seems to phrase it like that lol

**Hopestar: **thanks, I loved that part too :)

**never: **Me too, let me know if you find a way!

**Bloody: **thanks!

**fangis: **Dragons are the shit! If I had one, I'd love it sooo much and fly all over the place.

**easily: **Yeah, that's kinda where I got the idea from. I had recently watched Tangled online a couple weeks ago and thought I could do the same scene with Maximus but instead with hair. Plus with Toothless, it would be just so much cuter!

**Axel: **thanks! the hair part was my fav as well :)

**fangis: **thanks, and Ash is totally dreamy

**RunAway: **thanks, I'm glad you like it. And thanks for adding it to favs and alerts! :D I like it, but don't love or hate it. and thanks, I'm glad you like my name. It's Ventus Skyress' name in Japanese. I thought it sounded cool.

**angel2u: **thanks, and yes, I know the girl is not hiccup. She's playing hiccup's part but she is a girl and more frail and sensitive than Hiccup. Don't worry, i know :) Remember that this is only about halfway through the movie. I've made quite a few changes for further events and I honestly don't like it when people keep telling me that...getting kinda tired of it. But anyway thanks!

**Kishin: **thanks, glad you liked it

**I do not own HTTYD, only Ayden and Ash. I might get around to drawing Ayden and Ash but we'll see. **

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Today is all about teamwork," Gobber began speaking as each of the teens held abucket of water. Everyone was carefully looking around as a thick green smoke covered the arena. "A wet dragon head can't light it's fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas and the other head lights it on fire. Your job is to tell which is which."

The smoke eventually covered the entire arena, leaving the teens in pairs: Ayden and Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Ash and Tuffnut and Snotlout.

"Specializes in sneak attacks. Teeth inject venom for pre-digestion," Fishlegs started spouting his facts about dragon.

"Would you please stop that?" Ayden whispered rather loudly.

"If that dragon shows either of its heads," Snotlout bragged, "I'm going to- there!" he cried. He pointed to a horned figure in the smoke as he and Tuffnut threw their buckets of water at them

"Hey! It's just us you idiot!" Ruffnut shouted.

"Wow, you must be getting fat or something because we thought you were the dragon," Tuffnut laughed.

"Not that there's anything wrong with having a muscly dragonesqe figure," Snotlout tried to get out of Tuffnut's insult by complimenting Ash. Ash, however, walked up to Snotlout and punched him in the face as Ruffnut threw her bucket right into her brother's face, kncoking him to the ground.

"Ah!" Tuffnut was suddenly pulled into the smoke by an unseen force.

Ruffnut ran after her brother, but Ash held up his arm to stop her. "Wait a minute." Ash held up his bucket of water, ready to douse the first dragon head he saw when all of a sudden something came out of nowhere and swept his and Ruffnut's feets. They fell to the ground and Ash's bucket spilled onto the stone. They could hear Tuffnut screaming and a growl in the distance as they stood.

Tuffnut suddenly emerged from the smoke, crawling on all fours desparate to get away from whatever it was that attacked him. "Oh, I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!" He ran past Ayden and Fishlegs to get to where Gobber was standing, which was miraculously the only place not completely covered in smoke.

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now," he commented. A Zippleback head suddenly snaked out of the smoke and danced it's way over to Fishlegs, sniffing him. Fishlegs was far too easily spooked and he doused the head. Angry, the Zippleback head opeend it's mouth, a green smoke bubbly in it's mouth. "Oh, wrong head," he said. The Zippleback opened it's mouth and breathed gas all over Fishlegs who ran away screaming.

"Fishlegs!" cried Gobber. The other head suddenly came into view, taking a place next to it's other head, sparking. "Now Ayden!" Gobber shouted.

Ayden nodded and threw her bucket of water at the spark head. She held the bucket over her head in case the dragon attacked her, but she looked up when she heard the water fall onto the ground. The dragon was far too high for her...the water didn't even touch it. "Oh come on..."

The Zippleback brought it's head down to Ayden's level and growled, advancing on the girl as she dropped her bucket and fell to the ground, backing away. "Ayden!" cried Gobber, ready to jump in and rescue the petite girl.

All of a sudden the Zippleback let out a cry of fear and began backing away from Ayden, who was slowly standing up and holding out her hands. "Back! Get back!" The Zippleback continued backing away from Ayden as she made pushing motions with her hands until it was back in it's cage. "Don't make me tell you again. Now be a good boy and think about what you've done." She opened her jacket and reached in, pulling out the black and yellow eel that had spooked Toothless earlier.

_'So it's not just Toothless who hates this...all dragon's must not like eels.' _she thought. She tossed the eel into the cage, causing the Zippleback to back up away from the eel. It's back legs climbed up the wall while it's two heads were pressed close together against the wall, desparately trying to get away from the offensive creature.

Ayden shut the doors on the Zippleback as it's whimpers could still be heard through the wood. She turned around and wiped her hands on her jacket. Everyone was staring at her while Fishlegs dropped his bucket, obviously shocked by what she had just been able to do.

"Ok, are we done? Because I've got some things I have to take care of so…see you tomorrow!" She babbled, running off from the arena while the other's eyes simply followed her as she left, still shocked by what happened.

'What just happened?' thought Ash. _'Ayden knows nothing about dragons...how did she do that?' _He thought furiously as he watched Ayden disappear into the forge._ 'Something's going on...and I'm going to find out.'_

Ayden arrived at the forge and began working on her next idea: a saddle. She cut some pieces of leather and marked the edges with circles so she knew where to sew. Once she was done that, she pulled out her needle and thread and began sewing the pieces all together. She lay her creation on the floor and admired it from afar before stepping down to brush the dust off it.

She took it to the canyon the next day and proudly presented it to Toothless. Toothless, however, had a different idea. He immediately got into a playful position and dashed off. "Hey, get back here!" cried Ayden, chasing after the dragon. She held the saddle over her head while trying to catch the Nigth Fury, who simply taunted her by sticking his tongue out while he ran.

Toothless finally complied and let her put the saddle on. He didn't mind it, it wasn't as annoying to wear as he thought it would be. Ayden tied a string to the tail fin so she could operate it from the saddle, because she certainly wasn't going to do it from his tail! They swiftly glided over lake as Ayden pulled the string. She pulled to hard for Toothless gave a fearful cry and swirved from right under her, causing her to fall right into the lake, thankfully she fell into the shallow area of the lake.

"Oh man." She looked down at herself, seeing that she was completely soaked. Toothless stood up and trotted over to her as she stepped out of the lake. He gave her a sad look. "Don't worry, it was my fault." She examined the saddle. "Hm...looks like I'll need something to help me hold on."

Ayden took the saddle off Toothless and returned to her forge later that evening. She fashined a belt for her to wear with two connecting hooks that strapped securely onto another set of hooks on Toothless' saddle. She gave the saddle a shake to make sure it stayed and smiled at her success.

"Ayden?" she heard a voice ring through the forge. She immediately recognized it as Ash. _'Oh no! What's he doing here?'_ she thought, as she quickly took the belt off her and shoved it and the saddle under her desk and out of plain sight.

"Oh, there you are. Why didn't you answer me when I called you?" he asked.

"Oh uh, sorry about that Ash. When I'm working, I just tune out."

"Well...uh, could you sharpen my axe for me?" he asked, handing her his axe.

"Um...sure, but didn't I already sharpen it yesterday with everyone else's axes?"

"Uh...yeah, but, you see, I've been working with it all day and it's dull again." _'Plus I just needed an excuse to see you,'_ he added in his head.

"Ok then..." Ash handed her the axe. She nearly fell to the ground because of how heavy the axe was.

"Careful!" Ash quickl grabbed the axe, relieving the weak girl of its great weight, and helped her up.

"It's ok, I've got it." She held the axe in a more comfortable grip and brought it over to the sharpening stone. She started the mechanism and began sharpening the axe.

"What are all of these drawings?" asked Ash, looking at all the sketches of weapons.

"Oh, those? Th-they're nothing!" she cried.

"Did you draw all of these?"

"Uh...yeah. It's just a hobby."

"You're very good," he complimented.

"Th-thanks..." she said, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. She finished sharpening the axe and handed it to him. "Here, I'm finished with you axe, Ash."

"Thanks Ayden. I knew I could count on you," he said, smiling at her.

"It's no problem, Ash."

Ash sensed her uneasiness and put his hand on her shoulder. She instantly jumped back and hugged herself. "Listen, Ayden, I'm sorry about what I said back in dragon training and, um...when I..."

"I-it's nothing, Ash. Don't worry about it. It was just an accident."

"That doesn't excuse what I did! What can I do to make it up to you?"

"I said it's nothing, just forget about it."

"Ayden..."

"I'm sorry, Ash, but I really need to get back to work."

"Ok...I'll, uh, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked that scene with Ash and Ayden in the forge. I didn't think of it until the last minute and thought it would be a great addition!**

**Review**

**~ZP**


	11. Noticing You

**Hello lovelies! sorry for the long wait, but I have a life LOL Don't take that negatively, I merely meant that I do have real life obligations and responsibilities that have priority over fanfictions. But that doesn't mean I'll stop forever!**

**Review Replies: **

**Ravenclaw: **thanks! Glad you like it!

**Daku: **yeah, I found a couple gender swap fics that also have Snotlout as a girl, but I thought that Snotlout sucking up to male Astrid would be good too with the whole idolization thing lol. And thanks, I loved that scene too

**Axel: **thanks, I like them too

**Kishin: **thanks and hmm...I never intended for any other couples in the fic because I didn't want it to be too pairing central. If you really want Snotlout and Ruffnut to be a couple, why don't you write a fic for it? I didn't intend that to be in a bad tone, more of a suggestion tone. I have to say what context I mean things because it's hard to determine context on the internet

**angel: **thanks and as for the leg...I'm not sure. I kinda want to, but because she's also a girl, I kinda want to tone it down but still do some serious/permanent damage to her. I have an idea for it but don't want to give it away yet. What do you think?

**Romance: **yeah totally. I read a couple gender swap fics where it's a female Snotlout crushing on male Astrid, but I thought it would be more effective and less couples if it was just a admiration relationship.

**I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, only Ayden and Ash.**

**I didn't feel like editing/revising this chapter so sorry if there's any errors and such. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

_'Ash's axe was already sharpened when he brought it to me yesterday…then why did he even bring it to me?'_

Ayden was plagued with these thoughts of Ash's visit to the smith earlier. She put these thoughts out of her head and returned to the tasks that had demanded her full attention and effort of late.

She returned to Toothless the next morning before dragon training with her new belt. They did another test flight out of the canyon. This time, Ayden held her hands firmly on the saddle while trying to operate the tail with the string tied around her foot, which proved to be just as disastrous as the previous time.

They crashed into a field of tall grass, thankfully the grass was soft and it cushioned their fall. Ayden rushed through the fields so she could stand up properly and began looking for Toothless. She heard him behind her and turned around...quite surprised by what she saw.

Toothless lay on his back but then turned to his side, sniffing the grass while swimming in it. He seemed so hypnotized by the scent. Ayden picked a reed and sniffed it. It smelled sweet but it must have had a more powerful effect on dragons than it did humans.

Ayden took a few strands of the grass before she headed off to dragon training. The Gronckle was their opponent today, which brought back bad memories of their first class to Ayden. Snotlout charged at the Gronckle, who just knocked him back with a head butt. He turned and set his sights on Ayden and began flying over to her.

Ayden quickly pulled out the grass and stuck her arm out, closing her eyes for fear of what might happen if Toothless was the only one who liked the grass. The Gronckle came to a halt and fell to the ground right in front of her, it's pupils big and round, hypnotized by the scent of the grass. Ayden opened her eyes and saw this before rubbing the grass against the Gronckle's nose, causing him to fall to the ground and pass out in pure ecstasy.

"Aw, there you go."

A crowd had begun gathering around the arena while the village elder, Gothi, examined Ayden. As she left the arena, the classmates that had once made fun of her now vied for her attention.

"How did you do that?" asked Ruffnut, pushing her brother aside.

"Yeah, I have never seen a Gronckle do that," Snotlout added.

"Oh, I left my axe back in the ring. You all go ahead. I'll catch up." She backtracked across the bridge and almost ran into Ash, who suspiciously eyed Ayden as she disappeared.

To say that he was jealous of all the attention she was getting would be an understatement. He was usually the one everyone went to to ask how to beat a dragon, but now everyone was going to Ayden, who barely lifted a finger!

Not only that, but Snotlout, Tuffnut and Fishlegs were giving her far more attention than ever...and, well, Ash couldn't stand it. Ayden was, no, is very beautiful, for a Viking, and after all these years of being ignored, it was starting to catch up to her.

Was he jealous?

_'Me? Jealous? Of her? Impossible!'_ he thought furiously.

But of course, she didn't catch up with the others. Instead she went to see Toothless again. When she arrived, she saw him trying to scratch the back of his head, but his arms couldn't reach.

"Aw, hey what's the matter?" Toothless gave her a little sad look. "Oh are you itchy? Let me get that." She began scratching his neck. Toothless immediately purred and pushed his body closer to her as she began scratching with both hands. "Oh, you like that? Ok." She began scratching more furiously as one of Toothless' eyes closed. She moved one of her hands to his chin. She scratched and he immediately fell to the ground, eyes closed and purring as he promptly fell asleep.

Since Toothless was fast asleep after the scratching, Ayden decided there wasn't much to do and let him sleep.

The next day at dragon training, Ash threw his two handed axe at the Nadder, but it bounced off the Nadder's front horn. Ash jumped to the side to avoid the charging Nadder who turned its attention to Ayden.

Ayden back up nervously, dropping her mace. This confused the Nadder. Why didn't she attack him like the other humans? Ash saw Ayden's distress and grabbed his axe and rushed to her rescue with a battle cry.

This alerted the Nadder, who turned its head to face Ash, exposing its neck to Ayden. She quickly reached out and began scratching the Nadder's neck, whose eyes began closing in pleasure. She moved her hand to its chin and scratched, causing it to fall to the ground.

Ash came to a halt just as the Nadder fell, looking at Ayden confused while she just waved at him nervously.

Later that evening, Ayden entered the mess hall and passed by her classmates' table, taking her usually place at an empty table. All of a sudden her classmates and the other adults flooded in from everywhere, inquiring questions or offering praise to Ayden. Ash saw all the attention she was getting and angrily set his drink on the table, nearly spilling it in the process.

The next morning, Ayden managed to sneak out of the village without alerting any of her new fans. After feeding Toothless, she was idly playing around with her hammer.

All of a sudden, Toothless raced across the canyon, chasing something. Ayden sat up to see what he was running after and saw it was a little light on the ground. She looked at the hammer in her hand and saw that it was reflecting the sunlight to the ground.

Ayden smiled. She leaned against a rock and held the hammer in both hands, strategically aiming the light all across the canyon as Toothless raced to catch it with his paws. It had to be the cutest thing she'd ever seen.

"Meet the Terrible Terror." Gobber introduced a little green dragon with buts of orange and red. It was about the size of a badger. The Terror looked at the teens that crowded around it while licking its eye.

Tuffnut pointed and laughed at the little creature's size. "Ha! It's like the size of my- Ahh!" With incredible speed, the Terror jumped onto Tuffnut's face, knocking him to the ground and began biting his nose, turning it red.

Before anyone could even react to the Terror, it saw a beam of light on its face move to the ground and began chasing it. Ayden used the metal on her shield to reflect the sunlight to the Terror's door as he scrambled back into the cage to chase the light. Once the Terror was inside, Ayden held the door shut with her foot while meekly smiling at the others.

"Wow, she's better than you ever were," Tuffnut said, holding his nose. Ash glared at Tuffnut before staring at Ayden, wondering how she had gotten the best of the dragon with little to no effort.

Later that afternoon, Ash ventured into the forest, practicing throwing his axe into tree trunks. He reached and grabbed his axe out of the trunk, did a somersault and was prepared to throw it again when something stopped him.

Ayden was right in front of him. If he had thrown the axe, he would've killed her..."What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in return.

"I asked you first," he said, advancing on her.

"Oh, would you look at the time! I-I really have to go!"

"Ayden wait!"

"Ash…"

"Ayden, I'm sorry about before."

"And I told you that it was nothing."

"No, it wasn't nothing. Please, there must be something I can do to make it up to you."

"Well, if it's that important to you, you can not follow me and go back to the village."

"Is that it? Come on, there must be something more I can do."

"If you do that, I'll forgive you."

"Ok…" He picked up his axe and returned to the village. He looked back one last time to see if Ayden was still there, but she was long gone.

Why did she want him not to follow her? Was she meeting someone? A boy? Ash instantly felt anger well up within him at the thought of Ayden in another boy's arms. He considered breaking the agreement and following her but…he wanted her forgiveness…and he could always follow her another day.

* * *

**Ayden's POV**

Man that was close. I was hiding behind a really thick tree, waiting for Ash to disappear completely. I peeked out behind the tree and saw him trek back to the village.

Phew. I let out a breath I was holding. If he found out what I was doing...I don't even want to think about what would happen.

I continued my way to Toothless' canyon, where he greeted my with his usual smile. I set my basket of fish down and turned it over for him as he greedily dug in. I took this time to strap the saddle on him with my new foot holsters while connecting a string form them to the tail.

Toothless and I made our way up to a windy cliff where a tree stump stood. I tied a string from the tree stump to saddle strap around Toothless' belly and got on. The strong winds there were perfect to test out the final version of the saddle.

Toothless opened his wings and glided against the wind. I moved my left foot in the holster and the tail opened. Just as the wind stopped, Toothless gracefully landed on the ground while I made note of the position of the tail.

Toothless looked up at me happily. I pat his head and scratched it. "Great job sweetie."

All of a sudden, a powerful gust of wind blew us right into the trees as the string snapped. Toothless landed on the ground and I fell out of the saddle. I felt him get up when I was suddenly pulled up as well. I looked up and tried to unclip my belt from the saddle, but saw that the hook had followed over.

"Oh perfect." I groaned. How was I going to get out of this? I could pry it off, but all my tools were back in the forge...there was only one thing to do...

I waited until nightfall to ride Toothless back to the village, that way, he couldn't be seen. I saw the torch light of a night patrolman and quickly, but casually took a spot by the corner of a house while Toothless stayed in the shadows.

"Ayden…" he said, acknowledging. I casually waved and once he was out of sight, Toothless walked out with me. We had to get in and out fast! Toothless immediately got distracted and was ready to follow the patrol man so I pulled on the cord to get him to follow me.

We finally made it to the forge. Toothless stuck his head into a bucket and knocked it across the forge. "Shh!" I quickly responded to him. I found a tool and began trying to unbend the metal hook.

"Ayden? Are you in there?" I heard a familiar voice. _'Ash!'_ I quickly put on an apron and jumped out the windows, holding them closed with my hands so he couldn't see Toothless.

"Ash! Hi! Hi. Hi Ash. Hi, nice night for a walk huh?"

"Look Ayden, I don't normally care what you're doing but you've been acting really weird lately and I can't help but keep noticing you." He said, pointing his finger at me.

I couldn't help but blush. "You've been noticing me?"

"It's kind of hard not to, especially since you're suddenly so good at dragon training, and I don't like it one bit." My smile faded. "The point is, you've been acting strange." I suddenly felt Toothless move, pulling me towards the window. "Well… stranger."

I felt him pull harder and I was floating in the air. I laughed nervously…trying to ease the tension in the air when I was suddenly pulled into the shop. I wasted no time as I mounted Toothless and snuck out the back door as Ash opened the window. We easily escaped using the cover of nightfall.

* * *

**It wasn't until this chapter where I realized that I've got Ash going back and forth from crushing on Ayden to also resenting her for being so good at dragon training. Sorry if he's too back and forth but I feel like it adds to his inner conflict on how he feels about her.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Next Chapter: Stoick returns and learns of Ayden's sudden success. Speaking of which, Ayden puts everything she's been working on towards her first flight with Toothless.**

**Review**

**~ZP**


	12. Test Flight

**So this marks the last chapter that I've had already written. So that means it might be a while before I actually get the next chapter ready. Anyway, I'm glad a lot of people are enjoying this fic so thanks for all the reviews, favs, and alerts.**

**Review Replies: **

**Romance: **thanks, I thought it was bad at first because he was going back and forth, but then I realized it added to his conflicting feelings about Ayden...so I'm happy at how that worked out. lol and trust me, you aren't the only one who would love Toothless to death.

**Kishin: **lol, don't worry, I'm working on that ;)

**Ravenclaw: **thanks

**Axel: **thank you so much!

**angel:** yeah, i didn't realize that until just before I updated it lol

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, only Ayden and Ash.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The damaged Viking ship slowly floated into the dock. It was a miracle that it was able to return after the damage it sustained. Stoick jumped off the boat and was greeted by Gobber.

"Well, I trust ya' found the nest at least." Said Gobber

"Not even close," he answered, leaving the dock for his home. Goober limped, following the chief. "I trust you had better luck than I did."

"If by luck you mean you mean your parenting troubles are over with." Several of the other Vikings raced down to the docks, both to greet their families and to help unload the ships. As they passed Stoick and Gobber, they spoke to him quickly.

"Congratulations Stoick, the village is so relieved."

"Out with the old, in with the new 'ay."

"We won't be missing that old nuisance."

Stoick was unsure of what they all meant and turned to Gobber, fear written all over his face. "She's-she's gone."

"Yeah, most afternoons." Gobber continued walking as Stoick followed. "But who can blame her. The life of a celebrity is very harrowing. She can barely walk through the streets of the village without being mobbed by her adoring fans."

Stoick stopped and grabbed Gobber's shoulder. "Ayden?"

"Who would've thought it eh? She has this… way with the beasts. You should have seen it: the way that Gronckle and Nadder just passed out right in front of her."

As Gobber continued reminiscing of Ayden's surprising and easy success in the ring, Stoick stood for a moment taking in everything he had just heard. Was it true? Had Ayden finally become a true Viking? He would need to go see her right away.

* * *

Finally, the day had come. All the months of practice and fine tuning Toothless' saddle had been leading up to this very moment. She sat high and proud on Toothless' saddle as he soared through the air. She had her cheat sheet clipped right in front of her to she could easily reference it during flight.

'_All right, hopefully I've worked out all the kinks.'_ She thought nervously.

She carefully looked at her cheat sheet. "Okay, position three…no…four!" To say she was nervous would be an understatement. One small slip up and she's be falling into the ocean or into some sharp pointy rocks. This would either be their first test flight…or their last.

She moved her ankle in the foot holsters and Toothless' artificial tail opened up. Toothless seemed more confident than his human as he confidently nodded. He couldn't help but smile to himself, after all those months grounded, he was finally in the air again!

They casually soared through the air. No problems! Ayden looked back to check on the tail. Thankfully it was working properly. "Okay, it's go time. Let's do this!" She scanned the product of her last few months of hard work and flattened herself against Toothless' body, which she learned was the most aerodynamic position.

Toothless, folded his wings in and they dove towards the water. He opened his wings again just as they reached the surface of the ocean, causing Toothless to tilt his body, dipping the edge of his left wing into the water momentarily. They flew through a huge rocky archway as seagulls soared above them.

This was the most amazing thing in the world! She was flying! Ayden was flying and she couldn't believe that it was really happening. It felt so incredible!

Ayden was so distracted that she didn't see the pillar that she was steering Toothless into. She was too late to steer away as Toothless crashed into lightly. "Oh sorry Toothless!" she cried. She consulted her cheat sheet again but crashed into another pillar. "Oh my gosh! Sorry! My fault!" She steered Toothless clear of the pillars when Toothless whacked her with his ear. "Ow! Yeah, yeah I'm on it. Position four…no, three."

Ayden quickly adjusted the tail as Toothless took off straight into the sky. He flapped his wings with all his might, going higher and higher as he stuck out his tongue while the breeze swept past them.

"Woo hoo! Go Toothless!" she cheered as Toothless flew higher and higher. She looked behind her for a second, as the land became a tiny speck. The wind was so powerful that it blew her hair right out of the braid she usually kept it in to keep it out of her eyes. "Oh this is amazing! The wind in my-" All of a sudden, the cheat sheet flew off the clip and into the air. "CHEAT SHEET! STOOOPP!"

Toothless sensed her sudden change of tone and obliged to her order. He stopped flapping his wings and stopped in mid air. The sudden stop threw Ayden into the air, unhinging her belt from the hooks.

Toothless saw something enter his line of sight and his eyes widened when he saw that it was Ayden. Gravity caught up with them as they began plummeting to the ground.

They were falling, this was bad! Toothless had to get to his human right away! The fall would injure him but he would walk away alive because of his thick, scaly skin and wings which could slow his descent. But Ayden lacked both these things and the impact would surely kill her instantly. He would not let that happen! She was his human! He was supposed to protect her!

"Oh gods, Oh no! No, no, no this is not good! Toothless," she cried to her dragon. "You've got to try and angle yourself – AH!" Toothless was spinning uncontrollably and whacked her face with his tail.

Toothless tried to reach his human but he couldn't control where to go without Ayden. He cried loudly out of frustration of being unable to protect his human. Ayden put the cheat sheet into her mouth and clawed the air until, by a stroke of luck, she managed to grab a hold of the saddle. She pulled herself into the seat and re-hooked her belt.

Just as the got closer to the earth, Toothless body was in a diving position and they were heading for the tree very quickly. With all the might she could summon, Ayden pulled up on the saddle, forcing Toothless' wings open. They managed to catch the air as they glided right over the trees towards the rock formations on the coast. They had slowed down but not enough to avoid them.

Ayden frantically grabbed her cheat sheet as Toothless cried out in fear. Unfortunately, the wind was whipping at the sheet too roughly and she wasn't able to read it. She didn't have much time to think so she tossed the sheet aside and let the wind take it while she let her instinct take over.

There were no words to describe what happened next…she felt him and he felt her. With a flick of her ankle, Ayden opened the tail as she and Toothless easily glided through the rocks. They didn't need to talk, it was they one knew what the other was thinking.

They were one.

They escaped the rocks and soared over the open waters. Ayden let out her breath and relaxed. They were fine. They were fine! She raised her arms and let out a scream of excitement. "YEEEAAAH!"

Toothless must have been feeling the same because, with a big smile on his face, he let out a burst of fire in front of him. "Oh, come on." Ayden let her arms down as Toothless flew right into the fire, forgetting that Ayden was not as fireproof as he was.

After their successful test flight, they landed at a rocky plain by the ocean. She looked at her reflection in the water. Her eyebrows and the front of her hair had been singed and was a very noticeable black while the front of her clothes were also darkened. Toothless had started at campfire for them while Ayden managed to catch some fish. She settled with three while giving the rest of the pile to the bottomless pit she called Toothless.

Ayden heard his familiar _hik_ sound as he spit out a fish head, not doubt intending to affectionately give it to his human for fear that she wasn't getting enough to eat.

"Uh...no thanks sweetie, I'm good." She said continuing to roast her fish as Toothless turned back to his pile. "Man, my clothes are burned and my hair is ruined. Dad might not notice but I'll never get this past Ash. I'll have to be more careful around him…he's starting to get suspicious of me."

Ayden idly roasted her fish as Toothless continued downing his fish. "Ash has never paid this much attention to me before…" She drew her knees into her chest and hugged herself. "You probably don't know this but I've had a crush on Ash ever since I was a little girl. When we were kids, he gave me flower after everyone was bullying me. I kept that flower." She pulled out her sketchbook and opened it, past her sketches of Toothless to a page near the end. In it was a tiny little blue flower pressed within the pages. It was years old but it was still a beautiful blue. "He said it brought out my hair."

Toothless snorted in reply. "Hey! I don't make fun of you when you have a crush! I just can't believe how handsome he's gotten…his long blonde hair…those beautiful blue eyes…"

Ayden was suddenly pulled out of her daydreaming when she heard a cry of a dragon, and it wasn't Toothless. She looked up and saw a flock of four Terrible Terrors coming their way. Memories of what the one in dragon training did to Tuffnut instantly came back to her as she dropped her fish and scooted closer to Toothless.

Toothless sensed her fear and wrapped his tail around her. He was intent on protecting his human from any attacks, no matter how big or how small.

The Terrors, however, ignored her and went straight for Toothless' fish. Toothless growled and scared them away. One Terror went for the head he had coughed up and it and another Terror immediately began fighting over it. Distracted, Toothless suddenly saw a fish stand up and dance out of the pile. Once he saw that it was a Terror who pulled it out, Toothless grabbed the fish and, with superior might, pulled it from the Terror's grasp, swallowing it whole.

The Terror spit out the fish tail and stomped his feet. Toothless gave a bored look as the Terror growled, stood on his hind legs and opened his mouth, prepared to open fire. Toothless was far quicker and spit a small blast of fire into the Terror's mouth. The Terror plopped to the ground, nostrils smoking and walked away, completely unbalanced.

Ayden couldn't help but giggle at the little dragon. "Not so fireproof on the inside are you?" The Terror regained balance and stopped. "Here you go." She said, tossing one of her fish to the dragon. The Terror looked shocked but happy at the same time and gobbled up the fish. The Terror looked at Ayden with curiosity before slowly walking up to her and sidling up to her leg. He lay down right next to her and fell asleep.

Ayden was marveled at how quickly the dragon took to her…much quicker than Toothless that was for sure. She hesitantly set her hand on the Terror, who purred in response.

All the memories of what she read in the Dragon Manual flooded her mind. Extremely dangerous? Kill on sight? It was wrong…all of it. She and Toothless had become something special…more than just rider and dragon…they were best friends. "Everything we know about you guys…is wrong."

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed that. I'm thinking the next chapter will be the Ayden-Stoikc father-daughter moment coupled with a conflicting Ash talking to himself lol**

**~ZP**


	13. Back and Forth

**Hey, so this chapter is pretty short, at least shorter than my other ones. And thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved and alerted. I am in the process of drawing Ayden and Ash so be sure to check out my deviantart when you can! **

**Review Replies: **

**Thunder: **thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it. I always felt that the relationship between Toothless and Hiccup would be stronger if Hiccup was female.

**Ravenclaw: **thanks! and here you are!

**angel2u: **soon...soon ;)

**Cooper: **thanks! the AydenxAsh relationship will get better I promise

**Axel: **thanks, I was worried that that part was too cliche

**Fluer: **no, not really esp since when Stoic comes back they're inside the workshop where the only light is candle light. And who wouldn't love a dragon for a pet? I want my own Toothless

**Romance: **haha thanks! I really enjoyed writing that scene too. I'm glad you liked the flower scene, I wanted to set up some background for Ayden's crush on Ash.

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, only Ayden and Ash. **

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ayden retired to the forge after her more than successful test flight with Toothless. She was still shaking from the exhilarating ride. Could you blame her? She nearly fell hundreds of feet to her death and glided through the air on the back of a fierce, fire breathing dragon.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw no sign of Ash in the village. He had been keeping a closer eye on her than normal and she knew it would be difficult to sneak her singed clothes by him.

She dragged herself into her private workshop and dumped herself onto her worktable. Ayden grabbed one of the thick, soft covered books and placed it on the table before putting her arms and head comfortably on it. She didn't feel quite tired yet and began playing around with her pen, pushing it up the table only for it to roll back down. The lazily repeated the process until the pen rolled off course. She picked it up and put it back in its place.

She sat up when she thought she heard footsteps. Was it Gobber? He was usually in bed by now…A familiar red-headed, large built Viking entered the workshop, causing Ayden to jump out of her seat.

"Dad? Dad! You're back!" she cried, excited but frightened at the same time. She quickly realized that her **dad** was in her **workshop**…where her drawings of Toothless were. She subtly tried to gather up her drawings while casually placing the book over them. "Um…Gobber's not here, so…"

"I know. I came looking for you," he responded, his voice intimidatingly low. Ayden knew this tone all to well…and it scared her. But at the same time, she smiled. He came specifically looking for her.

Should she tell him? She looked at the book covering her drawings of Toothless. The last thing she wanted was something bad to happen to Toothless. He was her responsibility. But…Stoic was her father first and a Viking second right? Right? And even if she did confess about Toothless, they would have no idea where he was keeping her. Worse case scenario, she would have to leave Berk with Toothless forever.

It was now of never…

"…" She opened her mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. Maybe now wasn't the time…

"Really?" she quickly responded, trying not to make it suspicious. "Um…well I'm glad you're back, dad," she answered meekly.

"You think I don't know what's going on?" he asked in accusation.

"What?" she breathed. Did he know about Toothless? How did he find out when he just got home? "Um…what do you mean?" she asked, pretending she knew nothing of what he was talking about.

"Nothing happens in this village without me knowing. How long did you think you could hide it from me?" he asked.

Ayden sighed. _'I guess it is now or never,'_ she thought. "Dad….I'm sorry! I wanted to tell you, but I-" She stopped speaking when she heard him laugh with joy rather than anger.

"You're sorry? I was hoping for this!" he cried. Were they talking about the same thing?

"You…were?" she asked unsure.

"Of course! To think the worst Viking Berk had ever seen is the best in Dragon Training!" he rejoiced. Ayden couldn't help but feel hurt by the comment. "Odin, it was rough. I almost gave up on you! But I am so proud at how much you've improved! And with you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about," he said, moving his stool closer to Ayden while a big grin was plastered over his face.

Something to talk about? They had always had something to talk about. Ayden had always had something to tell her dad, but the problem was that he just never listened. As such, Ayden simply looked around room awkwardly, hoping the moment would just pass by.

Stoic looked down sadly, but his face lit up once again. "I, uh, brought you something." He reached behind him and pulled out a Viking helmet. He straightened out one of the horns before handing it to her. "Something to keep you safe…in the ring."

"Wow…thanks, dad," she said, receiving the helmet from him. She examined the metal and rubbed her hand over it.

"I'm glad you like it. It's half of your mother's breast plate."

Ayden immediately retracted her hand from the helmet. "Uh…"

"Matching set," he said, pointing to his helmet. "Keeps her close, you know? She would've wanted you to have it…it's all we recovered after…" he whispered as he delved deeper into a sad memory.

Ayden smiled at her dad. She quickly fake yawned. "Well…it's getting pretty late," she said, stretching her arms out.

"Oh, um, yes. Uh…you should be getting to bed. Good talk…good chat, I'll, uh, see you back at the house," he stuttered.

"Um, yeah. Thanks for stopping by and thanks for the, uh, the breast hat."

Ayden set the helmet on the desk as her father awkwardly exited the workshop, trying to squeeze himself through the doorway.

So much for telling her dad the truth…

* * *

**Ash's POV**

It was midday and Stoic's party finally returned yesterday from their last search for the Dragon's Nest before the winter season. I would have been there to greet them, but I had far more pressing matter to think about.

Ayden…

Somehow she had managed to become better at Dragon Training than me! And I was the best! Ever since I was a kid, I trained to be the best and relished the day that I would get to slay my first Dragon in front of the entire village. It was a rite of passage…and she was taking it away from me!

And here I was losing to Ayden, small, frail and weak little Ayden. As far as I knew, she never lifted a weapon outside her work in Gobber's forge and she knew next to nothing about Dragons. So how did she manage to best me without even lifting a weapon? Ayden consumed my every thought of late…I thought it was because she was besting me…but now I wasn't so sure.

What was this warm feeling I had inside me? Whenever I thought about her, I'd go weak in the knees and start heating up. I paced back and forth behind one of the main buildings. I didn't want anyone to disturb me right now.

And where did she disappear to every afternoon? She'd be gone for a couple hours and just come back like she had only left for a few minutes. Was she off meeting up with another boy? Tuffnut? Fishlegs? Or maybe someone else? I instantly felt angry and jealous at the same time.

But why was I jealous? It's not like she was my girlfriend or anything. Girlfriend...Was I feeling this way because I wanted her to be my girlfriend? I couldn't help but visualize her in my arms. I pressed my nose into her neck, taking in her intoxicating scent of flora.

I quickly shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Ok…think…think. Ayden? I didn't see you there. No, no I was just…uh…practicing…in the woods…hoping to figure out where you disappear to everyday. No, no, no that's stupid," I said, pacing back and forth trying to figure out what to say to her.

"Ok, how about this? Uh…Ayden…I've been, uh, noticing you a lot lately. I mean, I know you're very pretty and I, uh, was wondering if you would, uh, like to…you know…go out with me sometime?" Yeah, that sounded good. I think I was almost ready. I just needed a walk to help calm me down first.

* * *

**Just in case you were confused, the part form Ash's POV takes place the day after Stoic comes back. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry that it was so short. **

**Also: I'm starting another Bakugan fanfiction based on the Amanda Bynes movie "What a Girl Wants" where it's Renxoc and their kid tries to get his parents back together but minus all that political stuff. I really need some ideas for the title, because I'm running a dry streak here. Literally no ideas for title coming to my head. Also, I failed to mention the kid's gender in another fic when I updated because most suggested just going with "What a Girl Wants" as the title. I can't do that because their kid is a BOY. So...if you have any title ideas, please lay them on me!**

**Next Chapter: Ash takes a walk into the forest to clear his mind so he stops at a small spring...only to find the very girl who has plagued his mind there as well (THIS IS NOT THE SCENE WHERE ASH FINDS OUT ABOUT TOOTHLESS, IT IS MERELY MORE AYDENXASH SCENES.)**

**~ZP**


	14. Hot Water

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter that I just finished tonight! Hope you like it. I just have a couple things to say before you start reading.**

**1. This chapter was strongly inspired by orangegreengirl's gender swap HTTYD fic "How to Train Your Dragon, Girl Style," which was also part of the reason I started this story in the first place because I never thought about HTTYD gender swap until I read this and a couple other fics. So this chapter is dedicated to disneylover3212008, orangegreengirl and Maui Girl 808 and their HTTYD gender swap stories, which can be found under my favorites.**

**2. I never thought that this would happen to me. In less than three days, I discovered that two people here on had plagiarized my Young Justice fanfiction. This is a serious offense and I will be posting this note on each of my next updates of other fics. They had taken passages and dialogue straight from my fic and used it as their own. This is not including script straight from the episodes as it is a self insertion fic. Both offenders have been contacted and they have taken down their stories but I have received no apology. So, I hope this never happens to any of you and I urge you to protect your work!**

**Review Replies: **

**Innocent: **thank you! I'm glad you like it!

**Romance: **thanks! I really liked that scene too. Like I said, I always felt that the father-child relationship would be much stronger if Ayden was a girl, that was Stoic would be far more protective of her. So, it really means a lot to hear you say that :) As for Ash, he kinda already liked Ayden, but didn't realize it until recently.

**Martha: **thank you! Keep reading

**Ravenclaw: **thanks!

**angel: **here it is!

**Fluer: **thanks...but not yet! hehe

**Axel: **thanks and I think you'll really like this one

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, only Ayden and Ash.**

* * *

**Ayden's POV**

Dad had just gotten back from searching for the nest. I honestly almost forgot that he would be back so soon. He came to see me late at night in my workshop, which was really sweet…but he never listens to what I have to say, especially when it is very important. I was trying to tell him that Dragons aren't as bad as they seem…that Toothless and I were best friends. If we stopped fighting with the Dragons, then we could live together in harmony.

But of course Dad's stubborn attitude made it nearly impossible to get him to pay attention to me when it really mattered. He was a Viking first…and my dad second. That's how it's always been since Mom died.

Dad was busy checking up on the village, so I took the opportunity to sneak off to Toothless again. He was happy to see me as usual and greeted me with a slobbery, wet kiss.

"Ok, ok! I'm happy to see you too!" With all my might I pushed him off me. I didn't mean to shove him away, he was just larger and stronger than me. I wiped his saliva off my face and flicked it onto the ground. "Eww…" I muttered. I fingered my hair and felt saliva coursing through my strands, sticking pieces of my hair together.

I shot Toothless a look to which he responded with a coy smile and big round eyes. I pat his head before giving him a noogie. "Yeah, yeah, you're cute."

I looked down at my close. They were also covered in Toothless' slobber. I couldn't go back into the village looking like this. I'd be lucky to get past Dad let alone Ash!

I strapped myself onto the saddle and climbed onto Toothless' back. "Come on, thanks to you, I've got a take a bath now."

Toothless took off into the air. After our first test flight – and me almost falling to me death – we were far more fluent. It just seemed to get easier. I had even remembered the tail positions I had on my cheat, before I lost it that is.

Even so, I could never shake the amazing feeling I had when Toothless took off. The wind through my hair…soaring over Berk at amazing heights…flying through the clouds….All of it was impossible to merely describe. It was only something that could be experienced…and what an experience it was!

We flew over past Raven's Point where I first met Toothless. I remembered seeing a hot spring around that area. I would've taken a bath in the small lake in our hiding spot, but that water was freezing cold. I knew this spring was hot because I could see the steam coming off it.

We landed right next to the spring and I took off my flight gear. Toothless looked and me and then at the spring before wagging his tail furiously. I saw the gleam in his eyes.

"No, no way! Toothless I'm going to take a bath. You're a boy so you can't be here when I'm doing it. Just stay past the trees and I'll come get you when I'm done."

He gave me a sad look, but complied nonetheless. He raced over to the woods. "Just stay away from other humans!" I yelled after him. Toothless was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, but I didn't want to risk him running into anyone from the village.

I looked back to make sure Toothless was out of sight before I slowly started taking off my clothes. I washed the parts on my jacket and shirt where Toothless had sprayed his spit. Once I finished, I lay them on a large boulder to dry. I took off the rest of my clothes and folded them, laying them next to the boulder.

I slowly dipped my toe into the water, testing it out, before I slipped in. It was shallow and the water came to my hips. I bent down and let the hot water consume me.

"Ahhhh…" I sighed. The spring felt amazing! I immediately felt all my tension disappear as my muscles relaxed. I really needed this. I had been so stressed lately. Between Dad and Ash getting suspicious, I was in need of some serious relaxation. Personally, I think I deserved it.

I dunked my head into the water and resurfaced, rubbing my fingers through my hair while massaging my scalp. I could do this all day…

* * *

**Ash's POV**

What was I doing? My head was spinning and my heart was pounding whenever I thought of Ayden. First, I'd feel hate and jealousy…but I'd have butterflies in my stomach and get flustered. Did I hate her? Did I love her? I DON'T KNOW! I just wish someone could come up to me and tell me what exactly I was feeling.

I left my axe at home before taking a walk into the woods. I didn't think I needed it. I was just going for a walk after all. It's not like I was going to run into a Dragon.

I must have been walking for a while because parts of the forest started looking new to me. I must be in really deep.

What was that sound? It seemed pretty far away…but it sounded like thunder. I looked up and there wasn't a cloud in the sky…so where was this thunder coming from? I followed the sound and saw the steam coming from the distance. It wasn't thunder…it was a hot spring.

Hm…a hot spring. That sounded really nice right now. I had been really stressed lately so a hot bath would totally help loosen me up. I walked over to the spring and whipped off my headband. I cupped some water in my hands and splashed it on my face. The water wasn't boiling, but it was definitely a relaxing warmth. I slowly took off my clothes and left them by the shore. I undid my braid and let my blonde hair go loose. Most of the Vikings had red or brown hair, but I had blonde hair, a very rare trait in Berk. My hair always got in my eyes, so I had to tie it back all the time. Even then, my bangs still got in my eyes.

I slipped into the water and sighed as the warm water covered my body. I swam on my back towards the tree in the centre of the spring and rested my back against one of the roots. This was paradise. If only I could do this everyday…

"Hmm…"

I snapped my eyes open when I heard a faint humming. Was someone else here? I ducked behind one of the tree roots before poking my head out slowly to see whom my mystery companion was. I immediately recognized the curled, red-brown locks and small frame before ducking back against the root. I held my hand over my chest and covered my mouth with the other, trying to calm myself down.

Ayden…

She was here…with me…naked…If I turned back around…I could see what Ayden looked like beneath all those clothes. But that was wrong! I knew that. But at the same time…I couldn't contain my curiosity. I turned around and peeked from behind the root.

She was so beautiful…I could almost see her breasts, but her hair was covering them. Her body was so shapely and thin…I almost wanted to reach out and caress her body.

I could almost feel it…her hot breath on my face…her hands on my chest as I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, pulling her close to me…my lips softly touching hers…

I was so immersed in my fantasy that I only noticed Ayden turning her head in my direction so I quickly ducked behind the root once more, disturbing the water around me.

"Is someone there?" I heard her ask. I heard her move through the water towards me.

What was I going to do? I had to think of something and quick! Unfortunately for me, fate wasn't on my side.

"Ash?" I heard her cry in distress.

I came out of my hiding space to face her. "Ayden…I…" She looked up and down at me before looking at herself. She quickly covered her chest with her arms and ducked back into the water.

"What are you doing here?" she cried, swimming back.

"Ayden…wait…I didn't mean to!" I cried, moving towards her.

"Get away from me!"

"Will you please just listen to me?" I grabbed her arm to pull her towards me. I must have pulled too hard because she quickly slapped me across the face with all the might her little body could muster. I let go of her wrist and put my hand on my cheek where she struck me. "Ayden…" I said as she back away from me all the way to the shore.

"Just stay away from me!" she shouted, hugging herself, whimpering.

Seeing her like this…naked…crying…this wasn't the outcome I wanted. I backed away and dashed over to the shore where my clothes were and quickly got dressed and ran.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ayden sat in the water for several minutes after Ash left. She was still hugging herself and whimpering. This was far more embarrassing than when Ash accidently grabbed her…her breast. Why was he doing this? Did he enjoy tormenting her like this? She let the tears pour out of her eyes as she nearly choked.

She heard a familiar purr and felt something scaly nudge her head. She looked up and saw Toothless looking at her with his big black eyes with a worried expression.

Ayden sniffed before speaking. "Hey, Toothless…did you have fun exploring the woods?" she asked, trying to hide her pain.

Toothless groaned before licking her. He moved over to the rock where her clothes lay and grabbed her jacket. He came back to her and dropped it by shore.

"Thanks…Toothless…" she said, hiccupping. She took her jacket and stepped out of the water before putting her clothes back on. She strapped on her flight gear but stopped when she saw something light blue on the ground. She walked over to it and picked up the small strap of fabric.

_'Ash's headband…'_ she thought. _'He must have forgotten it when he…when he…'_ She never finished the thought and stuffed the headband in her pocket before mounting on Toothless to go home. So much had happened today…all she wanted to do was be with Toothless…and then be alone and cry.

* * *

**Well...how was that? I hope you guys loved that chapter just as much as I did writing it. I hope it got your hearts pounding! Anyway, I haven't written the next chapter yet so you'll have to wait a while.**

**Next Chapter: Ash attempts to apologize for 'the incident' but Ayden refuses to have anything to do with him.**

**Once again, I hope none of you become victims of plagiarism as it is a serious offense!**

**xoxo ~ZP**


	15. Done Waiting

**Hey guys, I'm back. So I'm trying to adopt my "update weekly" policy that I've got going for my Bakugan fanfictions. However, I don't have any of the next chapters written. In fact, I just wrote this today! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! Thanks for all the reviews, favs and alerts! I love you all**

**Review Replies: **

**Ravenclaw: **thanks

**Fluer: **don't feel bad for Ash. Feel bad for Ayden! lol

**Belle: **thanks, I felt there were soooo many opportunities for additional scenes

**Axel: **thanks, yeah I guess the chapter was a little over the top, but I just had to do it lol

**Ranger: **thank you! I'm really glad you like this story, esp enough to review every chapter! You don't see that often nowadays so I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Romance: **thanks, yeah it really sucked having that happen. Of course Toothless is there for her, someone has to be! lol As for Ash, yeah, he's not that lucky of late

**angel: **well here you go

**nameless: **thanks, can you put a name next time you review?

**Madison: **thanks, I read a couple above average stories where Hiccup is a girl and Astrid is a boy and felt like I could so a good (if not better) job at my own. Hope you think so!

**Fox:** thanks!

**I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, only Ayden and Ash. This work is of pure fiction and is in no way associated with How To Train Your Dragon.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ayden had gone straight to her home when she got back to the village, refusing to come out unless it was for Dragon Training or Toothless. She still had to take care of and feed him after all. Stoic had been far too busy to notice his daughter's emotional distress. He had been in the village everyday and all day, tending to the matters and issues that troubled the village on a daily basis.

She came down the stairs when she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and once she saw it was Ash, she swiftly slammed the door in his face.

"Ayden, please! I'm sorry! How many times do I have to say it until you forgive me?" he cried through the door, knocking it as well.

"Ash, just go away! Haven't you embarrassed me enough?" she cried, sliding down the door, burying her face in her hands while trying to suppress her tears.

"Ayden, I didn't know you were there! You have to believe me!" he cried, pounding on the door again. "Ayden, please answer the door!"

Ayden considered this for a moment and lightly placed her hand on the doorknob. She heard Ash pound on the door again, causing her to swiftly retract her hand. She tried to put those thoughts out of her head as she made her way over to the fish storage and began filling another knapsack with Toothless' favorites: salmon and Icelandic cod.

"Ok, Ayden…I guess I'll just…go…now," he said. Ayden could hear him walking away, as if he was trying to make his footsteps extra loud. She rushed over to the door and opened it with Ash nowhere in sight. She squinted her eyes in confusion and shut her door lightly.

She turned around to continue packing the fish and jumped back when she saw Ash. "Odin's raven!" she cried, jumping back against the door. "What in Helheim are you doing here? How did you get in?" she cried, drawing her small dagger from her belt and holding in front of her in protection.

"Ayden, just relax," he said frantically, holding up his arms, trying to coax her into lowering her weapon. "Also, your back door was unlocked…"

"Ash, get out of my house!" she threatened.

"I will! I promise! I just want to talk first and then you can chase me out of the village with a sword if you want to. Just, please, put the dagger down," he pleaded.

Ayden wasn't sure what convinced her to lower her dagger. Maybe it was that she truly believed he would let her chase him around, threateningly waving a sword, or maybe it was the sincere look in those beautiful blue eyes of his. "Fine…but five minutes, that's all you get!" she said, putting the dagger back in it's sheath and returning to the fire to prepare her dinner.

"Ayden, I didn't know you'd be at that spring, I swear. You have to believe me!"

"I do believe you, Ash. The point is that…I was there, naked and vulnerable, and you didn't stop when I asked you to get away from me…Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is?"

"You're right…and I'm sorry," he said for the thousandth time. He sat down next to her, which caused Ayden to hug herself and turn away, clearly nervous about their close proximity. "It's just that…I've been really…distracted…lately…" Ash reached forward and lightly put his hand on her cheek to turn her to face him.

"Ash…what are you doing?" Ash didn't answer her question and slowly moved his face closer to hers. Ayden stared wide-eyed as the blonde boy was about to press his lips against hers. But rather than succumbing to a long time desire, she pulled away.

"Ayden…what's wrong?" he asked, as Ayden got off the bench and walked across the room.

"Ash…I'm not going to say that I didn't want to stop you just now but…I've been waiting for you to do that for years now."

"You have?" he asked, hopefully.

"Yes…Ash, I've had feelings for you ever since we were little kids. And every time you glared at me or said something hurtful…I just took it, because of how I felt about you. But ever since Dragon Training started, things have changed…I've changed. The girl I am now isn't the same little girl you knew back then…and given everything that's happened in the past few months…I don't think I feel the same way about you anymore," she said, softly while playing with her hair.

Ash was at a loss for words. "Oh…I, um…I don't know what to say," he said, scratching his head awkwardly.

Ayden went over to a small desk and flipped through her sketchbook. She found the page she was looking for and ripped it out. "I'm sorry, Ash, but I think you should leave."

Ash sighed and looked down. He had just confessed his confusing and conflicting feelings for her…and she rejected him? He had to get away. He just needed to go somewhere quiet. "Sorry to have bothered you," he said resentful. He went to the front door, ready to leave, when Ayden stopped him with her hand on his shoulder. "What do you want now?" he spat at her with venom.

Ayden jumped back when she saw his beautiful blue eyes consumed with fire and rage. She looked away before handing him the page she tore out. "I think I should give this back to you." Ash grasped the page from her hand and held it firmly in his before marching off from her house.

She sighed and shut the door before returning to basket of fish. She was feeling down, so all she needed was to visit the one little creature who loved her to death.

* * *

**Sorry that was so short and sorry if it was too...brief? But I wanted this conversation to be the focus of the chapter, which is why I didn't add anything else in here. **

**Next Chapter: Ash's anger over the rejection causes problems for himself and his friends.**

**Review! ~ZP**


	16. Handling Rejection

**First off, THANKS FOR GETTING ME TO OVER 100 REVIEWS! So sorry I didn't update in time this week, but that's because I hadn't written this chapter yet. So, here it is. I'm growing rather fond of this fic. It's really come a long way for me :) Also, my other current fics haven't been getting a lot of reviews like this one, so if you're a fan of Bakugan, please check out my other fics and review! Thanks for all the reviews, favs and alerts!**

**Review Replies:**

**cherry: **thanks!

**Aurola: **Thank you! I'm really glad you like it. Caps lock is really expressing that to me lol

**angel: **No kidding

**Aluminesa: **Hey, haven't heard from you in a while! Glad to see you're still around :) And yes, Ayden does reject him. I certainly would have. Ash was kinda being a jerk to her a couple times and as much as Ayden loved him, it just became too much for her to put up with. As for Ayden, she obviously hasn't moved on (at least I tried to make it obvious). I guess Ayden would look a bit like a female Hiccup. I never really put much thought into how she looks but I am planning on drawing a picture of her and Ash. And thanks! Yeah, the YJ fic will be on hold for a while, at least until the next new ep airs next friday

**Fox: **Thanks

**4ever: **Wow! Thanks! As for the Ayden-Toothless and Ayden-Ash relationships, I tried to elaborate on those in a way that the film didn't have time for. Because everything happens so fast (in a time frame of about an hour and a half) I felt that since Stoic's search trip would take at least months, that would give lots of time to fully develop the relationships in the movie, namely the romance and Toothless one. Speaking of which, I tried to describe her feelings and emotions while everything is happening as best as I could. So, I'm glad you like it and read it all when you found it :)

**I.C.: **Yeah, the window is closed. Oh and you'll be surprised at what happens. It's completely different than what happens in the film.

**Ranger: **Thanks! And yeah, I figured since they're Vikings and already made Norse God swears/references, Ayden should curse like that too, rather than saying stuff like 'holy shit' and 'hell.' Oh, and you'll see what the picture is hehe ^_^

**Axel: **Thanks

**Fluer: **Oh, I'm so sorry that the chapter brought back that moment to you.

**Belle: **Yup, especially an angered boy with a sharp axe.

**Ravenclaw:** Thanks, here you are!

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, only Ayden and Ash. This work is of pure fiction and is not associated with the film and book.**

* * *

**Ash's POV**

I threw my two-handed axe into a tree with all my might and watched it sink into the trunk as splinters of wood flew off from the impact. I paced back and forth several times before grabbing my axe roughly out of the tree. It was too far in and my hands slipped from the handle and I landed on my ass with a thud. This only made me angrier. I stood up, put one foot on the trunk and ripped my axe from the trunk before slamming it into a log. Either I was really strong or the log was completely rotten because it collapsed the instant my heavy axe made contact.

I sighed and plopped onto a rock. I was still holding the piece of paper Ayden had given me after she asked me to leave. I hadn't looked at it yet and frankly and didn't want to. I crumbled the piece of paper before tossing it aside.

I was angry. And I knew exactly why I was angry. For months I had been having these…conflicting feelings for Ayden. We grew up together, so we were close, but she wasn't a good Viking. She was the worst! And it certainly didn't help her with fitting in. The others, particularly the twins and her cousin, Snotlout, always teased her for being to weak and small. But it wasn't her fault that she wasn't as burly and buff as her father, was it?

Of late, I had very strong feelings for her. I thought these feelings were anger and jealousy. We were just starting Dragon Training, the rite of passage for all Berk teens. It was obviously expected of me to excel at it and be the one to slay the Monstrous Nightmare. But Ayden comes out of nowhere and steals the glory right from under me! Who did she think she was? She knew nothing about dragons and yet she was suddenly the best in class. She even bested me in our last class against the Gronckle and won her chance to slay the Nightmare that was meant for me! I was so furious at her. And as awkward as this was, talking about my feelings especially since I'm a guy, I knew there was another reason for it.

I was in love with her. Over the months since Ayden claimed she shot down a Night Fury, I found myself far more drawn and attracted to her than ever. She had grown into a beautiful girl and despite her not showing it, it was something I noticed. I wasn't the touchy-feely type so I wasn't comfortable talking about how I felt about a girl.

And after what happened in the spring, I was surer about how I felt about her more than ever. She was furious with me and I couldn't blame her. But, when I told her how I felt about her…she just rejected me. Me! After I had poured out my deepest feelings for her. I honestly thought that she would kiss me just as much as I wanted to kiss her. Did I read her signals wrong? Was I wrong to think that she had feelings for me too?

I sighed. Maybe I was overreacting. I was angry, yes. But I shouldn't take it out on her. There are plenty of dragons in the ring that I can beat up to channel my anger. I looked over and saw the crumbled piece of paper. What was on that paper? It was from her sketchbook, so was it a drawing? Maybe of me?

Curiosity took over and I walked over to the paper, bending down and unfolding it. I gasped lightly when I saw what was there on the paper. It was a small blue flower pressed onto the paper and because of my fit earlier when I crumpled it, the flower was now cracked and ruined, pieces falling off the paper.

I remembered this flower. This flower was years old. It was back from when we were kids…before social statuses separated us. I gave this very flower to Ayden years ago. There were tons of different colors, but I chose blue for a reason. It really complemented her red-brown hair.

She kept it…after all these years.

I'm such an idiot! I shouldn't have gotten mad at her when she rejected me and asked me to leave. I suppose that if she didn't feel the same way then she had a right to reject me.

Wait…if she didn't reciprocate my feelings, then why did she keep this flower after I gave it to her all those years ago.

'_Yes, Ash, I've had feelings for you ever since we were little kids. And every time you glared at me or said something hurtful…I just took it, because of how I felt about you. But ever since Dragon Training started, things have changed…I've changed. The girl I am now isn't the same little girl you knew back then…and given everything that's happened in the past few months…I don't think I feel the same way about you anymore.'_

She said she had feelings for me since we were kids up until recently. So…maybe I still had a chance with her. Yeah! I could appeal to the part of her that fell for me in the first place and maybe she'd return my feelings for her.

I looked up when I thought I heard something and saw Ayden dash through the trees with a huge basket strapped to her back. There she was again, disappearing off into the forest. She asked me not to follow her the last time but I wasn't obligated to do that now. What was she doing out here? Was she going out to meet someone like I first thought?

I picked up my axe to follow her feeling a burning rage of jealousy fill me up. I'm going to find this secret guy she sneaks off to meet and I'm gonna fight him for her.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Sorry that this chapter was so short, but I wanted it to focus on Ash ONLY! He did just get rejected by the girl of his dreams so he deserves a chapter that all about him and his feelings and such. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW, DO NOT JUST FAV OR ALERT! As much as I love it when you guys fav and alert, I'd love it more if you guys review too!**

**Next Chapter: Ash follows Ayden into her secret clearing and discovers who she has been secretly meeting the past few months.**

**~ZP**


	17. Momentum

**So sorry for the long wait. It's because I hadn't written this chapter until last night. I've been working more on my drawings rather than fics so, I haven't been updating as much as I want. Since the next chapter hasn't been written yet, it's likely you'll have to wait just as long. Sorry.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favs and alerts. I encourage you all to review, not just fav and alert.**

**Review Replies: **

**rw4: **You check everyday twice? Really? Aww ^/^ I feel so flattered and sorry that you get let down every time there isn't an update. I'm really glad you like this fic! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**music's: **Thanks!

**Ravenclaw: **Thanks, sorry you had to wait!

**Winnie: **Thank you. I really am trying to include anything and everything that the movie just didn't have time for. Like I said, I feel that if Hiccup was a girl, the relationships with Astrid and Toothless would be far more developed. And I wanted to take advantage of this. You make a good point about the POVs. It is rather tedious to change through them, but I feel that in certain situations, it is better to be in someone's POV so people can feel and understand what they're feeling. I just feel that specific POVs offer better insight to the characters.

**Black: **haha, yeah no kidding

**Grell: **lol

**Ranger: **Yup, you called it! And thanks! lol

**Romance: **Thank you, I feel like these last couple chapters were some of my best work for this fic. I really wanted to capture the emotions and feelings of the characters with all the stuff that's happening. Yeah, I think that even though Ayden was smitten with him for years, she just couldn't put herself through all the pain he's caused her. Anyway, thank you for the feedback and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**alexa: **Yeah, I guess you could say that that chapter was very filler. I would have added more but I wanted that chapter to focus on Ash's feelings and nothing else. I'm even considering doing a spin off of this fic where it's completely in Toothless' POV. And I know what you mean about the name change. I read one fic like that and I just couldn't visualize the gender swap when all the names were still the same. Plus, it's a gender swap fic! I'd have to change the names otherwise it would just be weird.

**DD88: **Thanks, I figured we needed to see things from his POV now of all times.

**Foxgrl: **Thanks!

**4ever: **Thank you! Yes, there will be the romantic flight, but that will be a few chapters later. Because I've changed around the confrontation scene, the romantic flight will follow much later rather than immediately.

**ninjas:** Aww, thank you! I'm really glad you and a lot of other people are enjoying this fic!

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, only Ayden and Ash. This fanfiction is not associated with How to Train Your Dragon.**

**I'm gonna be honest here, I forgot to write the scene where Hiccup wins...I guess you could say, the chance to kill the Nightmare. By the time I wrote the last chapter, I completely forgot about it and since it already is far too late, I'm not going to include that scene because it's not as important right now. Plus, since their relationship isn't like Hiccup and Astrid where she's pissed at him for being better than her, I've decided to just cut that scene out. That doesn't mean it didn't happen. They'll just be referring to it.  
**

* * *

**Normal POV**

_'You did it, Ayden! You get to slay the dragon!'_

_ 'Great…that's great, I'm so…'_

"Leaving, we're leaving." Ayden played the entire moment in her head several times before she made it to her hidden canyon. It was the final class where the best student would be chosen to kill the Monstrous Nightmare. Ayden had tried to avoid the Gronckle at all costs, not wanting to have to kill a dragon now that she knew what they were really like and now that her relationship with Ash had entered rough waters. Whenever he looked at her, it felt like he was glaring daggers at her. She had already seen what Ash was like when he was angry and didn't want to be subject to it anymore, especially after she rejected him.

But as much as she wanted to stay out of the boy's way, the Gronckle saw her and immediately recognized her as the human he liked: the girl who scratched him and had the nice smelling grass. The Gronckle wasted no time rushing over to her. He plopped down onto his side and stuck his tongue, ready to receive a good scratch on his belly. Ayden had dropped her axe and shield when the Gronckle came crashing over to her. She opened her eyes when she heard Ash's battle cry suddenly stop. She tried to show him that she had no part in subduing the Gronckle, but the crowd erupted in applause before she could explain herself.

Ayden tried to sneak away, but Gobber stopped her as the village elder Gothi chose her over Ash as the victor. Her classmates lifted her up onto their shoulders and carried her through the village in celebration. She finally managed to get away from the crowd and raced back home. She grabbed a big knapsack and filled it with anything and everything she'd need before heading back into the forest to rendezvous with Toothless.

"Let's pack up! You and me are going on a little vacation…permanently," she sighed. Ayden dropped her knapsack and opened it, inspecting everything she had shoved inside: clothes, flight gear replacements, tools, her knife and sketchbook and some fishing equipment. She still had to feed herself and Toothless after all. Once she was sure she had everything, she stood up and tightened her flight gear to make sure everything was on her securely. Those two hooks were the only thing keeping her physically connected to Toothless while they were flying and she certainly didn't want a repeat of their first test flight mishap.

Ayden heard a twig snap behind her and turned around. "Ash? What are you doing here?" she asked in shock and fear.

"I needed to know where you keep running off to. I promised that one time that I wouldn't follow you, but I can't make that promise this time. I want to know what it is you do out here," he said, pointing his finger at her while speaking in an intimidating tone.

"Ash, it's not what it looks like. Please, just go back to the village," she pleaded.

"What is this?" he asked, flicking the leather shoulder pad she was wearing.

"Um…ok, you caught me. I come out here to make outfits. There's nothing odd and suspicious about that," she laughed nervously.

Ash walked over to her knapsack and eyed the contents. "Are you…leaving?" he asked. His face changed from one of curiosity to pain. It was as if running away from the village without telling anyone was causing him physical pain.

"I, uh…"

"Why are you leaving? And were you planning on leaving without even saying goodbye to you dad? To me?"

"Ash, it's far more complicated than you think…"

"Then explain it to me! Did you meet somebody from another village? Are you running off with him?" he asked, advancing on her.

"No, Ash, it's nothing like that!" she tried pleading with him, but the raging boy just wouldn't listen.

"Because you belong in Berk, with your dad, with me! Ayden…I love you!" She grabbed her arms and pulled her close, planting his lips onto the unsuspecting girl's own lips. Ayden's body instantly stiffened. As Ash sensed her uneasiness, he pulled away. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

Ayden backed away and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Ash, I think you should leave. Trust me, it's just better this way," she said, referring to her leave.

"But, I-" All of a sudden they heard a faint growl and Ash immediately became alert. "What was that?" he asked, holding up his axe.

"Uh…that was my stomach! I hadn't eaten all day, I'm starving," she said, rubbing her stomach and hoping he would believe her.

"No, no that was much louder. Something's here…"

"Ash, I really think you should leave. He's going to get really angry when he sees you here," she whispered.

"So there is somebody! Who is he?" he asked in accusation.

"No, no, there's no boy. Well, it is a boy, but it's not what you think!"

"Then tell me who he is! What makes him better than me?" he asked, grabbing her arm tightly.

"Ow! Ash, let go! You're hurting me!"

The two teens looked up again when they heard another growl. Ash squinted his eyes across the canyon and spied bright green eyes and a sleek black body.

"Look out!" He roughly threw Ayden to the ground and stepped over her as Toothless growled at him for hurting his human. He leapt from his resting spot and charged at Ash, fangs and claws at the ready while Ash held up his axe in defense.

"No!" Ayden jumped up and tackled Ash to the ground, sliding his axe away before quickly standing back up to calm the Night Fury down. "It's ok, sweetie, just relax. He's not going to hurt me!" she cried, holding her arms up while Toothless flapped his wings furiously. "He's a friend…" Toothless trusted his human's words and relaxed, eyeing the blonde boy as he carefully stood and stumbled back.

"Ayden, what is going on? Why are you talking to that-that **thing**!"

"Toothless isn't a thing, he's actually really sweet," she reasoned.

"You…" Ash glared at her. "You traitor." Ash whipped out his knife causing Toothless to growl and leap onto him.

"No, wait! Guys stop it!" she cried as Toothless jumped of Ash and began circling him. Ash kept his eyes on Toothless, gripping the knife in his hands while circling around Toothless as well. Ash made sure to keep his eyes on the dragon in case he was to try something sneaky. Toothless also kept his eyes on the blonde boy that threatened his human, baring his teeth to intimidate him.

"So this is how you've been getting by in Dragon Training? Well, I'm about to show you what fighting dragons is really all about!" Ash roared as he charged at Toothless, who did the same.

"No!" Ayden rushed over to Toothless and with all her might, she pushed him to the side as Ash readied his knife to attack the dragon. When Ayden entered his line of sight and pushed Toothless out of it, he tried to stop his arm which held the knife, but he had far too much momentum to halt himself.

* * *

**Haha cliffhanger. That is all.**

**Review! ~ZP**


	18. Devotion

**23 reviews. Just...wow! That really brings a smile to my face! I'm serious! I'm just so happy that a ton of people love this fic. It's come a very long way for me. As per usual, please spread some more love to my other fics, esp if you've been reading my Bakugan fics and haven't been reviewing tsk tsk. Seriously, if you like it enough to fav/add to alerts, please review! **

**Review Replies: **

**Haruhi: **That's right. But remember, even though it's just a gender swap, it's Ayden and Ash, not Hiccup and Astrid.

**Toothless: **Thanks for pointing those out. Spell check doesn't get everything so thank you for telling me. I have fixed those issues :)

**Foxgrl: **Thank you. I'm sure you'll like this chapter.

**Belle: **haha, yes. I made Ash stab Ayden! The horror!

**Romance: **Thank you! Toothless will of course want to kill Ash now. I guess even though he knew Toothless meant a lot to Ayden, he was still jealous that she gave so much of her attention to Toothless instead of him. And even though it wasn't on my mind, Ayden really did step up and stood up for what she believed in.

**Ruby: **Thank you!

**Aurola:** haha, that was the point! *smirk*

**Ranger: **haha, I'm soo sorry about the cliffhanger. But I saw a perfect opportunity and I took it. Thanks for reviewing!

**Axel: **Thank you! I don't want to give anything away, but Ayden will be fine of course.

**4ever: **Don't worry. If I killed Ayden, that would...well...that would really just make the story sucky. Besides, she's the star! And we still have the romantic flight and the Green Death! I think you'll really like these next few chapters.

**Gee: **haha, Ash does have a lot of Viking fury. That boy really needs to learn how to express his feelings in a better manner. But I'm very glad you like the fic.

**Nausicaa: **I never really noticed that, but you're right! And I think this 'nearly killing Ayden' will cause him to change his attitude a bit. Especially since he just learned she's secretly been meeting a dragon.

**Aluminesa: **haha, lol. There will still be the romantic flight, but that will be several chapters later.

**IC: **Oh yeah!

**Falling: **hehe, well I hope I didn't make you wait too long! and thank you!

**Zaria: **Thank you!

**Ravenclaw: **haha, you and everyone else! lol

**mystery: **So do I, but cliffhangers just work!

**Mundster: **Wow, thank you! Yeah, I've read a couple HTTYD gender swap fics that really follow the movie straight and that wasn't something I wanted to do. But, as I continued writing it, I saw many more opportunities for original content. So I'm really glad you're enjoying this fic!

**Krista: **Thank you! I'm really glad the fic grabbed you well enough for you to read all the chapters!

**Innocent: **I totally understand about school. We all have that. And thank you!

**Green:** Yes, thank you. I'll explain more of why I made the scene like that.

**Anubis: **Yup, there's an injury looming. And I'm glad you like the story, I'm working really hard to add my own stuff.

**I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, only Ayden and Ash. This fanfiction is not associated with the HTTYD series.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ash fell onto the ground roughly as a large black scaled creature pounced on him. The dagger he held flew out of his hand as the Night Fury tightly held the blonde Viking boy in his claws. Toothless' eyes were in terrifying slits as he bared his teeth, growling furiously at Ash. Though Toothless' growling was mostly what he could hear, Ash could faintly make out a soft whimpering from a figure curled up on the ground.

Ayden was on her side, her right hand clutching her side desperately as blood began to ooze out and soak her clothes before draining into the soil. Ash could see her shoulders shaking and hear her whimpering softly.

Ash's gaze returned to Toothless as he raised his head high above the boy. He opened his mouth wide, ready to set Ash ablaze and kill him for harming his human.

"Ugh…Toothless…"she breathed.

Toothless snapped his head to look at Ayden. Hearing her call for him in her distress made him forget all about attacking the boy who was the cause of all her pain and jumped off the boy. He dashed over to Ayden's side and looked at her with the most tender eyes a Dragon could have. He sniffed her wound before looking at her face. He nudged her face a bit, urging her to get up.

Ayden groaned, causing Toothless to back off slightly, not wanting to cause her any more pain than she had already endured. Ayden smiled up at Toothless to ease her stress. She reached up with her other hand and placed it on Toothless' snout.

"Sh…there, there. I-it's going to be all r-right, Toothless…" she coughed. Toothless immediately shook her hand off his snout and moved to her wound. He nudged her hand off it with his snout and began licking her wound clean.

Ash slowly rose from the ground and watched in shock and awe as the Dragon tended to Ayden. To think that one of the creatures he had been raised to kill was trying to save Ayden. There truly was something between her and the Night Fury. Ash quickly drew himself out of his thoughts on Ayden and her Night Fur-Toothless and remembered the urgency of the situation.

Ash stood up and slowly made his way to Ayden, careful not to alert Toothless, who was still licking her wound clean. Despite his attempt to make the lightest steps possible, Toothless sensed his nearing presence and instantly glared at the boy. Toothless moved his body so that it was over Ayden's, showing his willingness to protect her. His tail wagged casually while he flapped his wings and bared his teeth in a threatening manner.

Ash flinched at Toothless' sudden movements and held his arms up in defense. "Hey, it's ok," he said, trying to calm the Dragon down. "I just want to help her."

Toothless wasn't convinced and his demeanor remained unchanged.

"Look, I know you don't like me, but Ayden is bleeding. She's going to die! I have to get her back to the village. The people there can treat her wounds," he spoke, slowly.

He hoped his words would convince the Night Fury to let him take her. But all Toothless did was shake his head and widen his stance over Ayden's body. No amount of convincing would shake Toothless from his duty to protect Ayden. She saved him. She gave him back his wings. Without her, he was nothing. As such, he devoted his life to protecting her, keeping her safe from the many harms of the world. And as far as Toothless was concerned, this boy was one of them.

"Please," Ash begged with teary eyes. "If I can get her back to the village, we can save her. You just have to give her to me." Toothless still remained unconvinced.

"Toothless…" Toothless heard a faint and very weak voice speak his name. He immediately turned so that he could see her face and look at her eyes. She was weak and very tired. She felt so drained of energy, but she had enough to speak. "Its ok…Ash is right. Ugh!" she winced in pain, causing Toothless distress. "I won't make it…if I stay here. Y-you have to let him t-take me back…to the village."

Despite the same words coming from Ayden's mouth, Toothless was still reluctant. Ayden gently placed her hand on Toothless snout and rubbed her fingers across his cheeks. "I know you don't t-trust him. But…Agh!"

"Ayden!" cried Ash, running forward. He stopped when Toothless became frightening once more. Toothless glanced at Ash before averting his gaze to his beloved human, writhing in pain in the dirt as he hand desperately clutched her wound and turned back to Ash. Toothless let out an angry sigh before stepping aside. He motioned with his head for Ash to go to Ayden.

Ash nodded his head and crept over to Ayden. He put his hand on her cheek and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're gonna be all right, Ayden. I promise," he whispered. Ayden nodded weakly in response as Ash lifted her up into his arms, careful to mind her wound.

Ash gave one last look at Toothless, who stood aside but glared at Ash. Toothless walked behind Ash, and pushed him forward with his head.

"Right," Ash said. He made off back to Berk as fast as he could without compromising Ayden's wound. "Ayden, stay with me. We're almost there!" He looked down at Ayden when she didn't answer and stopped when he saw her eyes closed. "No, no, no! Ayden, wake up! You have to stay awake!" he said, patting her face. "Dammit!" he sprinted through the forest with Ayden tightly in his arms, no longer trying to be careful. He had only one thing on his mind: get her to Berk and get her help!

* * *

**Well, I hope you really liked that. I wanted to continue it but felt this was a good place to end it.**

**Next Chapter: "If You Really Love Me" Ayden is treated in Berk and an enraged Stoic interrogates Ash. When Ayden recovers, she asks Ash a huge favor. **

**Review! ~ZP**


	19. If You Really Love Me

**So, lots of drama in the last chapter huh? Did I totally shock you guys with that change? I hope so! And I don't mean to toot my own horn but I personally thought it was genius, well...maybe not genius, but still really good. I sound so self conceited now...-_-'**

**Thank you for all the reviews and faves/alerts! Got a shitloud this time! Please remember to review, don't just fave. Also, please check out some of my other fics. They are in need of some serious love too!**

**Review Replies: **

**Nausicaa: **Totally.

**Belletiger: **Thank you. I would have combined it with this chapter, but I wanted Ash's persuasion to Toothless to be the focus of the chapter because of the relationship they both have with Ayden and with each other. But yeah, nothing is more frightening than an overprotective father.

**angel:** Oh, he totally is. But he's just a jealous and confused boy in love who doesn't know how to woo Ayden properly.

**Falling: **Yeah, Ash has a lot of comeuppance coming to him.

**Axel: **Thanks, and she'll be fine. That wasn't spoiler, that was really just common knowledge lol

**IC: **Well, this part was intended just to be a chance for Ash to see what was really going on and make his choices based on that. It's also a chance for Ash and Toothless to build a relationship...and you'll see why ;)

**Zaria:** Yup and you'll see right here!

**Aurola:** Yeah

**Ravenclaw: **Ayden will be fine and Stoic will totally be pissed.

**Psycho:** Thanks, I really wanted to make this fic different from the movie. I hope I did a good job of it.

**Romance: **Oh I know, but don't worry. Everything will be fine...at least for now

**4ever:** Yeah, I really wanted to show a change in Ash's attitude in this chapter. I really saw this as an opportunity to really develop Ash some more and the relationship between Toothless and Ayden. If Toothless had his way, he wouldn't have let Ash take her, but he knows that she really needed medical attention, which he couldn't exactly provide.

**Gee: **Yeah, I think Ash has finally learned his lesson as to where his rage and jealousy can take him

**Fluffy: **Don't worry, she'll be fine.

**indescribable: **Thanks!

**Marrow: **haha, I understand, but you'll have to wait! lol Yeah, I think it would have been better if Hiccup was a girl and I really wanted to create some separation from this and the original movie.

**Clarinet: **haha thanks! I'm really glad you like it and that you reviewed as you went along. That's rare nowadays.

**Green:** Really? Awesome! And as far as I know, there is no cure -_-' Yes the link for Ash doesn't work because there is no link. I haven't drawn him yet. I'll let you know when and if I do.

**waffles:** Thanks, but once again, fanfiction, not book. Also, Snotlout is a boy. Only Hiccup and Astrid have been gender swapped. Snotlout just has like a bro relationship with Ash and idolizes him, trying to make himself look cool in Ash's eyes.

**Saphira: **lol, thank you :)

**Bey:** Thank you!

**Ranger:** Thanks, and yeah, Ash will have a lot of questions to answer. ^^

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, only Ayden and Ash. This is purely fan made and not associated with the How to Train Your Dragon series.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The village was finally in sight, so Ash wasted no time getting some attention. "Help! I need help!" Gobber was close by and heard Ash's shouting. He rushed over in fear when he saw an unconscious and bleeding Ayden in his arms.

"Ash, what happened?" he asked.

"I-it was an accident! I swear!"

"Whatever happened, that doesn't matter now! Let's get her to the infirmary!"

Gobber and Ash ran as fast as they could to the infirmary, trying to weave through the crowd of gathering Vikings. They finally made it into the hut and Ash passed Ayden along to the healers. Despite his arguments, Ash wasn't allowed to enter into the operation room, so he stayed outside, pacing back and forth in the waiting room.

Ash suddenly jumped when Stoic burst into the infirmary hut. He knocked statues aside and moved towards Ash. "You! What did you do?" he shouted, grabbing Ash's shoulders and shaking him roughly.

"Chief Stoic! It was an accident!" he pleaded.

"You…you hurt my daughter. If she weren't in that room about to die, I would kill you right now," threatened Stoic. Gobber lay a hand on Stoic's shoulder to stop his friend.

"Stoic, you need to calm down. Ayden is going to be just fine! If Ash says it was an accident, then it was," Gobber said, turning to Ash. "Tell us what happened, lad."

"We-well…we were training in the forest," he said, making up some plausible excuse as to why he stabbed Ayden. He certainly couldn't say that she threw herself in between him and a Dragon. "We were practicing! Practicing for her finals! She asked me to help her with her sword work and…she wasn't able to block one of my attacks…" he muttered. He stared at Stoic, hoping that the Chief would buy his explanation.

"We'll see about that. If Ayden tells me different and that you attacked her, you…will be out of my village," Stoic whispered, narrowing his eyes at the young boy.

"Chief Stoic, you can see her now," said one of the healers, coming out of the surgery room. Stoic glared at Ash once more before tending to the most important matter of all: his daughter. He pushed past Ash and disappeared behind the door.

Ash plopped onto the bench and buried his face into his hands. Gobber sat down next to him and pat his shoulder. "You know that you're not to blame. It was just an accident," he said with sympathy.

Ash knew it was only half true. He meant to make that attack; he just didn't intend her to be the target. Because of his anger and jealousy, the girl he loved was bleeding and almost died! What kind of a person was he to do that to someone he loved? He couldn't blame her if she never wanted anything to do with him ever again.

But there begged another issue. What about the Night Fury? Toothless, she called him. She gave the monstrous creature a name! But Ash saw just how protective of her Toothless was. The instant that knife pierced Ayden's skin, Toothless was ready to kill him! You can't fake that kind of devotion. That kind of relationship takes months to build!

'_So that's what she was doing when she'd disappear for hours a day. She was with the Night Fury. She wasn't lying about shooting one down, but why didn't she kill it?'_ he thought. He turned to Gobber before speaking. "I know…I just never thought this would happen…"

Stoic burst out of the door and turned to Ash. "She wants to talk to you," he said with a glare. Ash nervously stood up and walked past Stoic into the room. He saw Ayden tucked securely into a bed. Her long hair was tied in a loose ponytail and lay sprawled out on the pillow.

"Ayden…" he whispered at her resting form. She opened her eyes when she heard his voice and smiled weakly at him.

"Ash," she said, pulling her hand out from the blankets.

Ash immediately reached for her hand and held it tightly in his hands. "I'm so sorry, Ayden. I didn't mean to-"

"Sh…it's ok. I don't blame you. Dad was pretty angry…I told him that-that you were helping me t-train for my final," she said, taking breaths in between her sentences.

"Yeah, I told him the same thing," he smiled. They think alike.

Ayden laughed a little and continued speaking. "Ash…I know what you saw there will be hard to understand, but I need you to do something for me."

"What is it? I'll do anything!" he pleaded, squeezing her hand.

"I-I'm gonna be stuck here for a while. Toothless…he can't get food on his own, not without me," she breathed.

'_She can't be asking me to…' _he thought.

"Please, I need you to take food to him…everyday. Please."

"Ayden, you can't possibly expect me to do this! That thing-"

"He," she corrected.

"He…is a Dragon! We've been fighting their species for hundreds of years. They've killed hundreds of us!" he reasoned, careful to keep his voice down.

"And we've killed thousands of them! They do what they must to survive, even if it means stealing from us. They do what they have to to protect themselves. Please…Toothless means everything to me…"

Ash didn't answer and let go of Ayden's hand. She reached back for his hand, which made him look at her.

"Ash…if you really love me, you'll do this for me," she said, her eyes tearing up. "Please…for me?"

Ash looked into her green eyes and despite the fact he wanted nothing else to do with the Night Fury, he couldn't help but give in. "Ok…I'll do it for you."

Ayden smiled in relief. "Thank you, Ash. He likes salmon and cod the most. You'll want to fill up one of the bigger baskets and make sure you don't have any eels. He hates those."

"All right, I understand."

"Thank you, Ash."

"Get some rest, Ayden," he said. He placed her hand on her stomach and let go. Ayden closed her eyes to rest as he moved to her and lightly kissed her forehead. He sat up and turned to look at her one last time before exiting the room. He was greeted by a waiting Stoic and Gobber but said nothing to them as he dashed out of the infirmary.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. I personally really liked this chapter. I must have said that a ton of times already. *sigh* So I wanted Ash and Ayden to have a sweet moment where she would ask him to take care of Toothless while she's injured. That's a big step huh? This was pretty much my chance to start developing a relationship between Ash and Toothless, something that wasn't really touched on in the original between Toothless and Astrid.**

**Also, someone asked if I will be making Ayden lose her foot like Hiccup did in the movie. Honestly...I don't know. I really don't know what to do with that part, so if anyone has any suggestions, fire away.**

**Next Chapter: Ash will have a big challenge coming where he must take care of the dragon who would love to rip his guts out.**

**Review! ~ZP**

**PS. I'm thinking of making a spin off fic where it's this fanfiction, but from the POV of Toothless. What do you think?**


	20. Favors

**Wow, lots of feedback. I am loving all the reviews so thank you soooo much! Seriously, thank you so much for the mountain of reviews! Just a reminder to spread the love to my Bakugan fics if you're into Bakugan! **

**Review Replies: **

**Bey: **Thank you. I really enjoyed writing this chapter.

**Janessa: **Thanks for the suggestion and I think you meant Ash jumping in to save her? Not sure but that's what I think you meant to say. I do see your point about Ayden deserving a happy ending but I feel like not giving her some sort of injury would just make it like "she goes through all that and doesn't get a scratch?" That's one reason why i really like the ending of HTTYD, because Hiccup didn't come out without scratches, he had a full on maiming.

**saber: **Thanks for the suggestion, I'm still thinking about how to do that. Thankfully, I've got a lot of chapters until that point. ;)

**Clarinet: **I was actually considering having her get burned but I'm still waiting to see what everyone else could come up with that I haven't thought of. In my opinion, I think it made sense that Hiccup lost his foot in the film. In usual films, the hero almost always comes out without a scratch and HTTYD really changed that with Hiccup. Also, Toothless and Hiccup now have something in common. They've lost an essential part of their body and now have to rely on each other more than ever. Because, before it was just Toothless being dependent on Hiccup to fly, but now I feel the relationship goes both ways.

**Fluffy: **thank you

**Zaria: **Yeah, get ready!

**Green: **Thank you!

******Shooting star: **Thanks! Yeah, he's very new to fan fic writing and I told him about enabling anon reviews. Not sure if he's gotten to it though...

******Axel: **Thanks!

******Foxgrl: **Thank you!

******angel2u: **Hmm...I feel like the injury should be something permanent like in the movie but not the exact same injury the movie portrayed.

**629: **Thank you. This was originally just going to be a straight up rewrite of the film that stuck to the plot, but it's really grown since then! :) I hadn't thought about writing a chapter between the end of the battle and when she wakes up. I think I might do that. It will certainly be different.

**Aurola: **haha lol

**Romance: **Thank you!

**Ranger: **THank you. I agree but I don't know if I want it to be the foot like the movie though...

**Marrow: **Thank you LOL XD

**no name: **Thank you!

**Ravenclaw: **Thank you, I'm definitely trying to work on it right now

**Black-Star: **Thank you. I really tried to make it different from the film. Ash will get to ride Toothless in about...2 chapters?

**indescribable: **Thank you

**Innocent: **Thank you!

**SnowKat: **Oh, I'm defs not going to publish the Toothless fic for a while and only after this one is done. Plus I'm working on enough stories at the same time as it is! lol XD As for the Toothless chapters, I wouldn't write the same number of chapters that this one has. Only scenes that are relevant to Toothless' POV.

**MrStar: **Thank you! I'm really glad to hear you say that! I'm thinking of having her get burned right now...but still waiting to see what other suggestions

**Grell: **Oh, Ayden wouldn't die. She's the hero of the story! I honestly can't remember where I came up with it. I guess I just thought that if Ash tried to attack Toothless, Ayden would throw herself between them.

**Evil:** Thank you!

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, only Ayden and Ash. This fic is not associated with the HTTYD series.**

* * *

**Ash's POV**

I can't believe what Ayden had just asked me to do. She wanted me to feed…that thing! She wanted me, a Viking, to take care of that-that Dragon for her! But…the more I thought about it, I kinda owed her. I stabbed her; I almost killed her! I was willing to do anything to make up for it this time. I grabbed Ayden's big basket knapsack from her house. Looking back now, I realize that time I saw her getting all that first was really for Toothless.

* * *

_"What's with all the fish?" I asked, pointing to her sack._

_"Oh, this? Nothing, I'm just refilling up on fish!" she smiled again, blushing._

_"Didn't you already get some two days ago?" I asked._

_"Did I? Well, I uh, ran out! Yes, I've been craving a lot of fish lately. You know, girl stuff," she laughed. She tried with all her might to pull the basket up the hill to her house, but all that fish weight added up to one heavy sack of seafood._

_"It looks pretty heavy, you need any help with that?" I asked, ready to take the sack off her tiny form._

_She quickly pulled back. "No. No, I'm fine. My house is just up the hill."_

_"Are you sure?" I asked tenderly. I stuck out my arms, ready to take the sack from her and help. She seemed to stare longingly at me before answering my question._

_"Um...yeah...it's fine," she said, finally managing to hoist the sack onto her back tiptoeing away from me back to her house. _

_I grabbed her shoulder to stop her. "Ayden, wait. About last class, I..."_

_"I'm sorry, Ash, but I really have to go! I'll, uh, I'll see you at dragon training!" she shouted, making a sprint to her house before I could say anything in response._

* * *

As I made my way down to the harbor to pick up the daily catch, a serious thought came into my head. I love Ayden. I really love her. But everything I've done so far has done nothing but hurt her. As much as I've tried to be a part of her life, she's pushed me away and that only made me angrier. Every time she's sneak away to see who I thought was another boy, I would get jealous and take it out on her. No wonder she wanted to get away from me. Maybe I should stop getting so angry and treat her the way a girl deserves to be treated. Hopefully, if I did this for her and changed my attitude, really show her what kind of person I can really be, the kind of guy who treats a girl right, maybe she'll take me back.

Once I filled up the basket with fish, particularly salmon and cod, which Ayden said was Toothless' favorites, making sure to steer clear from the eels – I didn't need Toothless more angry and agitated at me – I made my way into the woods towards their secret canyon. As I stepped closer to canyon, I couldn't help but feel increasingly nervous. I didn't have my weapons with me because Ayden assured me that Toothless would have no reason to attack me unless I presented myself as a threat to him and having a weapon would certainly do that. Beads of sweat rolled down my face as I wiped my forehead. The fish was heavy, but not too heavy, but that wasn't the reason I was so sweaty. I was walking into a closed off canyon where a Dragon was waiting for me. Any other Viking would be walking to their deaths, but no, I was going there to feed it!

The canyon came into view and I slowly slid down the hill towards the entrance. I peeked through the entrance. No sign of the Night Fury…but that didn't mean he wasn't there. I tiptoed into canyon and set the basket down with a thump. I walked closer to the centre of the canyon, near the edge of the small lake, and scanned the entire canyon. I heard something bubbling behind me and just as I turned, a quick black figure leapt out of the water and landed on top of me. I felt two scaly claws pin me my arms at either side of my body while a hot breath touched my face and water dripped down onto my clothes and skin.

I opened my eyes and once my vision focused, I recognized the figure. Toothless' body loomed over me, his eyes in slits and his breath in a low growl as water droplets dripped down his scales and onto my face. He looked up and saw the basket. He must have recognized the basket because he looked back to me and snorted. I may not speak Dragonese, but I could tell what it was he wanted to know.

"Ayden's fine," I quickly answered. "I got her back to the village in time and they treated her wound."

Toothless groaned, pressing me for more details.

"But she has to stay at the village for a while…until she gets better. She won't be able to come see you for a while."

Toothless narrowed his glare and cried out in annoyance.

"That's why I'm here," I spoke. Toothless suddenly looked at me with confusion, so I continued speaking. "She asked me to come here and bring you food until she gets better."

Toothless continued glaring at me, until he sighed and released me from his iron grip. He walked over to the basket and knocked it over with his head, spilling the salmon and cod onto the grass. In a couple minutes, he was done eating and tossed the basket over to me.

_'He's got quite an appetite,'_ I thought. I cautiously reached for the basket and strapped it on my back. "I know you don't like me, but you're going to have to get used to me coming here, at least until Ayden's recovered enough."

Toothless just shook his head and groaned, ignoring me.

"Whatever, I'll be back tomorrow."

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was really short, but there wasn't much to cover. I would have done more, but I wanted their encounter to be the main focus. Thanks sooo much for all the reviews, favs and alerts.**

**Next Chapter: August 10-12 2011. See Things My Way. Ayden recovers and is still determined to leave Berk with Toothless, so Ash does the only thing he can think of to stop her.**

**Please Review! ~ZP**


	21. See Things My Way

**Well, I promised and update (which I almost forgot about) so I scrambled to finish this chapter and put it out to keep my promise! I'll be leaving for Hawaii now so there won't be any updates until after I get back...sad face lol. Plus I haven't even written the next chapter yet hehe bad me! THanks for all the reviews, favs and alerts! I love you all!**

**Review Replies: **

**Song: **Thank you! When it comes to writing the chapters, I don't stop at just length, I mainly end a chapter at a place where I feel is good to end it.

**ROmance: **Yeah, I really wanted to develop a relationship between Toothless and Ash, something the film didn't do for Toothless and Astrid (which I think they had a really good opportunity for). And you'll see...

**shootingstar: **Well, I'm sure it wasn't as long as you think ;)

**Grell: **THanks, and who wouldn't?

**Zaria: **Thank you!

**Janessa: **It's not really an obsession, I'm just thinking realistically. It's very unlikely that someone would survive something like that completely unscratched but I don't think I'll be going with the limb loss. I kinda agree with Ayden doesn't deserve a permanent maiming and she deserves a happy ending after everything she's been through. I think I will go with the broken leg. Excellent suggestion :)

**Ravenclaw: **Thanks, well it's pretty much how the movie went about

**Marrow: **Thanks, of course she won't be completely better when she wakes up. There's no way she could be asleep for that long unless she was in a coma...which she won't be lol

**Axel: **Thanks

**Nica: **lol, the way I see it, at least I update unlike most stories I read that take MONTHS to update. But everyone does have their reasons and a real life

**Gee: **Yeah, I think I'll be posting estimates of when I'll next update on all my fics now

**Ranger: **Thanks, I wanted Toothless to solely focus on Ayden's well-being. And don't worry, Caps lock helps me get a sense of context lol

**Calvary: **Thank you and better than the movie? Really? I'm honored that you think so ^/^

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, only Ayden and Ash. This fanfiction is not associated with the HTTYD series, which belongs to Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Weeks had passed by since Ayden's injury. Gobber postponed her final exam until she was cleared, both by healer and Stoic, to participate against the Nightmare. Ash had kept his promise to her and continued to take fish to the canyon everyday for Toothless, who was less than happy to see the Viking boy and eagerly awaiting the return of his human. Though the two boys despised each other, they went along with the temporary arrangement out of their love for Ayden. Ash had gone to visit her everyday, still greeted by a less than welcome Stoic, and reported everything back to her. Even though Ash complained to himself about having to haul pounds of fish to a hungry Dragon, it was all worth it to see that smile on her face.

Ayden finally recovered and was well enough to walk around again. She was actually well enough to walk about nearly a week ago, but Stoic wasn't going to take any chances. It wasn't until the wound was completely healed over until he allowed her to be discharged.

"Ash, you really don't have to do this," said Ayden. Ash had put her arm around his shoulder, wrapped his other arm around her waist and escorted her to the canyon to see Toothless. She was dressed in her flight gear, still intending on leaving, though she didn't mention that to Ash, hoping that he had forgotten.

"Yes, I do. It's my fault you got hurt anyway."

Ayden gave up arguing with the stubborn boy until they reached the canyon. Once they entered, Toothless jumped out of nowhere and encircled Ayden with his body, wrapping his tail around her and nuzzling her body with his head while he gave out a low, affectionate purr.

"Aw, I missed you to, Toothless. Were you nice to Ash?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow to make sure she received an honest answer.

Toothless' answer merely consisted of a blank stare and grunt at Ash, who simply stomped his foot and turned away from the Dragon and cross his arms.

"Boys…" she muttered. "Let me just get my stuff and we'll be out of here," she said.

"Wait, you're still leaving?" Ash asked, an expression of hurt on his face. "But I thought-"

"Thought what? Ash…I love you. I always have. But I can't kill a Dragon. Dad will never listen to me if I try to explain why I can't fight that Nightmare, so this is really the only other option," she said, strapping Toothless saddle on his back.

Ash grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "If you leave, I'm going to tell your dad about him," he said, referring to Toothless.

"You wouldn't!" she cried.

"Of course I would. As much as I love you Ayden, you've put the entire village in jeopardy by befriending him. Chief's daughter or not, the needs of the village outweigh the needs of the few."

"Ash, please, I'm begging you. Don't tell him!"

"Then don't leave! Stay here…with me," he said, taking her hand gently into his.

Ayden cast her eyes down and hesitantly spoke softly. "I'm sorry, Ash…but I can't."

Ash abruptly dropped her hand, causing Ayden to look up into a serious face. "Ayden, you've asked me to do a lot for you: to not press issues, to not follow you into the woods and to help take care of your Dragon when you couldn't. But this is one thing that I'm going to do, whether you like it or not." Before Ayden could respond or stop him, Ash dashed off out of the canyon and back to Berk.

Ayden looked down sadly. She had just turned down the boy she'd been in love with since she was a little girl in favor for a Dragon she had only known for several months. Ayden looked at Toothless, hoping to find some reassurance for her choice. She certainly found it when Toothless looked back at her with his big black pupils. He was her one and only true friend. They understood each other. They needed each other. They were one. If she had to sacrifice a chance at love in order to keep Toothless safe, then she was willing to make that risk.

Toothless sensed her sadness and came up next to her body so that her hand rested on his head. "Hey Toothless…looks like the cat will be out of the bag. Ash's going to tell everyone about us," she said sadly.

Toothless' ears suddenly shot up, apparently taking in the severity of the situation that Ayden had not been able to register herself. Toothless suddenly jumped around, darting his head back and forth between Ayden and where Ash had just left from.

"Toothless, what's wrong?" Ayden asked confused by his jumping around. Toothless rolled his eyes in annoyance, unable to properly communicate his point with her and sighed. With an irritated grunt, he ran behind Ayden, and stuck his head between her legs, swooping her onto his back.

"Whoa!" cried Ayden as she was lurched forward by Toothless' sudden movement. She frantically grabbed onto Toothless' saddle and attached her safety hooks to secure herself. "Toothless! What are you doing?" Toothless didn't answer as he opened his wings and launched himself into the air, forcing Ayden to quickly react and open his prosthetic tail in order to keep him airborne. He flew over the trees and suddenly swooped down. Ayden wasn't sure what he was trying to do, but realized what Toothless was after once she saw Ash running through the woods directly below them. Without hesitation, Toothless swooped down through the trees and grabbed Ash's arm with his claw just as he jumped over a large log.

"Ahh!" he cried, when he felt himself suddenly lifted into the air. He tried to shake himself free, but Toothless' grip was far stronger. He desperately resorted to clawing at Toothless' claw, which still had no effect. "Oh great Odin's ghost-aahh!" he shouted out as Toothless soared higher into the air while Ash dangled his feet helplessly at the ground below him, wishing he was safely back on it. Toothless flew up to the highest tree and carelessly dropped Ash onto one of the branches. Ash clung to the branch for dear life as Toothless landed on the top of the tree, bending the tip over.

"Ash, I'm really sorry, this was all his idea!" Ayden cried, pointing at Toothless who gave Ash a smirk, gladly taking credit for the kidnapping.

"Ayden! Get me down from here!" Ash yelled over the loud wind. He tried to lift his leg onto the branch and secure his grip, but it slipped right off.

"Ash, please just listen to me for one second…"Ayden pleaded with her hands together.

"I am not listening to ANYTHING you have to say!" he shouted back at her.

Ayden looked at the angry boy below her as the worried expression on her face was quickly replaced with a glare. "Fine, I'm done being nice. Good luck getting down from this tree. Come on, Toothless," she said, patting Toothless' head, who gladly nodded in agreement and opened his wings, ready to take off.

"Wait, wait!" Ash cried, earning him a few more seconds of Ayden and Toothless' time.

Ayden looked at Ash with sincere eyes as he clung to the branch and dangled over the forest. "You don't have to listen…just let me show you," she said, holding out her hand.

Ash managed to climb up the branch and hesitantly took it and earned a glare and low growl from Toothless. Despite all those weeks of Ash coming to their secret canyon to feed him, Toothless still remained distrustful to him. Ash expected as much since he didn't fully trust Toothless either. His eyes moved from Toothless' glare to Ayden, the simple look in her eyes giving him the reassurance he needed. He took her hand put his foot on Toothless' body to hoist himself onto the saddle right behind Ayden.

"Ok, now get me down from here," he said. This was the first time he had ever been on top of a dragon. He had been opposing one and under one but never riding one! This situation was completely new to him! He didn't trust Toothless to drop him into the ocean, but he trusted Ayden to keep Toothless from trying.

"Toothless, down…gently," she added, patting his neck. Toothless opened his wings, causing him and the bent tree to slowly rise as the wind flew under them. "See? Nothing to worry about," she said calmly.

Toothless however, had another idea. He quietly smirked to himself and leapt into the air without warning. Ayden was the quickest to react, having grown accustomed to Toothless' spontaneous jumps to get them airborne. She quickly grabbed onto the saddle and pressed her body against Toothless'. "Toothless! What are you doing?" she shouted. Right behind her, Ash was screaming his head off struggling to stay on the racing Dragon. His arms flailed but he managed to grab onto Ayden's shoulders and pulled himself onto her. She laughed nervously as Toothless came to a steady position and gently coasted along. "See? Nothing to be afraid of-oh no," she quickly added as Toothless suddenly dived towards the ocean, earning a loud shriek from Ash, who had wrapped his arms securely around Ayden's waist as there was nothing else for him to hold on to.

Toothless dove into the water but resurfaced quickly enough to continue flying. He purposely splashed into the water several more times despite Ayden's protesting and Ash's screaming. "Toothless what are you doing? We need him to like us, more importantly you!" Toothless rose into the air and began spinning. "And now the spinning…thank you for nothing, you useless reptile," she added.

"Ok! Ok, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he shouted. Toothless looked back at the screaming boy. "I'm sorry, just get me off of this thing!" Toothless stopped spinning and opened his wings without warning.

Ash felt the wind move past him calmer than it did before and slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't help but feel so tranquil as they steadily coasted through the sky. The sun was setting, dying the sky a beautiful orange and pink. He relaxed his grip and marveled at the wonder before him. Here he was, sitting atop of Dragon that gently coasted through the sky. Toothless flew up to the clouds, a height that Ash could only ever dream of reaching. Ash hesitated at first, but then stuck out one arm and ran his hand through the clouds. He put both arms above his head and closed his eyes, taking in a deep and satisfying breath. Ayden peeked back at him and saw that he was enjoying the flight and silently smiled to herself. Within minutes, the sun disappeared over the horizon and the sky turned dark but was almost instantly lit by the stars and the full moon. It was so much brighter than Ash had ever seen it, but then again he had never been so close to it before. He wrapped his arms around Ayden's waist and snuggled close to her, causing her to blush and quietly return to steering Toothless even though he had already taking care of it.

"Well, I'll admit it, this is pretty amazing," Ash said. "He's amazing," he added with an affectionate pat.

"Yeah, see they're not so bad after all," said Ayden. While she spoke, Toothless' eyes suddenly went wide as his ears twitched. He suddenly flew down into rocky pillars in the ocean. The fog was heavy and they could barely see where they were going. "Toothless! What's wrong?" she cried. Toothless gave her no answer and continued to lead them down an unknown path. As he flew, Ash and Ayden could hear flapping wings and low growls in the distance getting louder.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I didn't want to go right into the Dragon's Nest chapter because I wanted to separate that the and Romantic Flight one. **

**Next Chapter: Approx Early-Mid September. Ayden and Ash are suddenly pulled into the Dragon's world far differently than they ever expected and learn something dire to their understanding of the Dragons.**

**Review! ~ZP **


	22. The Queen in the Truth

**Man, we're getting close to the climax and ending! I'm back to school now, so I may not have that much time to write. But I'll try! Thank you for all the reviews, encouragement and I'd just like to thank everyone who's stuck with this story all this time. Please remember to review, don't just fav or alert. **

**I'm back from Hawaii, which was very fun. It was soooooo hot! I burned my chest and it hurt...skin peeling...ew...**

**Review Replies: **

**Romance: **haha lol, thank you. It might be longer before an update after this because I'll be back at school and I'm mostly working on art and Bakugan fics.

**Marrow: **Thank you, yeah that's one of my fav lines too!

**Ravenclaw: **Thanks!

**Axel: **Thank you!

**Zaria: **Thank you

**Ranger: **Thank you! I'm glad you think so ^^

**Kitsune: **Thanks, and how could I not include that line?

**Falling: **haha lol. And we went to Kona on the big island.

**Grell: **Thanks!

**Clarinet: **That seems to be everyone's fav line, but I can't blame them, it's mine too! Well, I'm back home in the great white north now lol

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, only Ayden and Ash. HTTYD belongs to Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Toothless veered off course towards rock pillars covered in a blanket of thick fog. "Toothless, what are you doing?" cried Ayden. She pulled back on his saddle to lead him back to their canyon, but Toothless shook her off and kept flying through the fog. Ayden and Ash had no idea where they were or where Toothless was taking them. The two kids flinched when they heard a growl from the distance getting closer to them. Ash arms tightened around Ayden's waist out of fear while she gripped Toothless saddle like her life depended on it.

"Get down!" cried Ayden as she and Ash pressed their bodies close to Toothless'. A Monstrous Nightmare suddenly flew up next to them, carrying what looked like a large dead animal. If it were any other Dragon, Ayden would not be so worried, but they were in an unidentified place and Nightmares were one species she had been intent on avoiding. It's bright yellow eyes eyed the two humans on the Night Fury's back, curious. More Dragons surrounded them, all carrying a dead animal and all flying in the same direction as Toothless.

"It looks like they're hauling in their kill," said Ayden.

"Then what does that make us?" asked Ash, nervous.

"Toothless, you've gotta get us out of here," Ayden whispered, but her words were ignored. Toothless and the other Dragons suddenly dove, making sudden turns left and right, leaving Ayden and Ash with no clue as to where they were or would be going. They were so focused on hanging on to Toothless and keeping watch for any sudden movements from the Dragons that they were disoriented by the time they reached an island with a colossal mountain. The flock of Dragons flew into a crack and Toothless perched himself in a small area over a large red pit emanating a red light and strong heat. Toothless made sure to keep Ayden and Ash out of sight as Dragons flooded in, dropping all their kill into the pit before taking a spot on the wall or on a pillar with their beloved eggs.

"Well, it's nice to know that all our meat is being dropped down a big hole," said Ayden.

"They're not eating any of it. Why would they go through so much trouble to steal food from us when they're just going to drop it down a pit?" whispered Ash.

"What my dad would do to find this…"

A tired Gronckle flew in, burping and scratching himself. He dropped a small fish from his mouth into the pit and continued scratching leisurely. All of sudden, a loud roar echoed through the entire mountain, each and every Dragon cowering with each other and inching away from the pit as much as possible. The roar was so deep and loud that it shook the very earth. The source of it suddenly shot forth from the pit as a enormous Dragon lifted it's head and opened it's jaws, shutting them around the poor Gronckle before sinking back below the thick fog.

"What is that?" whispered Ash in terror.

The Dragon's head resurfaced, its nostrils moving as it sniffed the air as if something was here that shouldn't have been.

"Toothless, you've got to get us out of here, now!" she cried as the giant Dragon's head snapped at them, biting at the rock they hid behind. Toothless leapt into the air before the Dragon's jaws reached them, causing the entire nest to fly in a frenzy, racing out of the crack while avoiding the giant's snapping jaws. Unfortunately, one Hideous Zippleback wasn't so lucky as the giant's jaw snapped shut on its tails. All the dragons raced from the island as Toothless carried Ayden and Ash back to the secret canyon.

"It totally makes sense! That island is their hive and that giant Dragon is the queen. I've read about them but I never thought I'd see one," said Ash as he and Ayden dismounted. "That was a Seadragonous Giganticus Maximus, otherwise known as the Red Death. They were thought to be extinct long ago. So how did this one survive?"

"I didn't see anything about a Red Death in the Dragon Manual…" said Ayden.

"The passage was written a long time ago so the pages were really worn out. They fell out by the time I was finished reading so I kept the pages until I could fix the book. Female Red Death's establish their dominance over smaller sized Dragons and force them to work for her, like a queen bee in a Honeybee colony. That nest is their hive and she's the queen. She forces them to collect food for her! We have to tell your dad about this!" he cried as Ayden casually took off Toothless' saddle. She held the saddle close to her body while Toothless strolled over to the lake for a drink.

"No, we can't," Ayden replied.

"What?" Ash asked confused.

"If we tell them about the nest, they'll find out about Toothless. And I can't let that happen," Ayden said with determination.

"Ayden," he said, walking over to her and putting his hands on her shoulders, "we just discovered the Dragon's Nest, the very thing we've been searching for since Vikings first came to Berk! And you want to keep that a secret to protect your pet Dragon? Are you serious?" he cried.

Ayden starred at Toothless, her back facing Ash as she thought about Toothless and the nest and what might happen if both of them had been discovered. She turned to Ash with a determined face. "Yes," she said.

Ash blinked in confusion, shocked by her answer. He closed his eyes and nodded, accepting her answer. She was willing to keep a great secret, a secret that could mean their victory in a long war, if it meant protecting the one she loved, even if it was a Dragon.

"Ash, I can't possibly expect you to understand, but Toothless has saved my life more times than I can count. I owe him. I have to protect him from the people that I know will hurt him, no matter what," she said.

"Ok, so what do we do?" he asked, but Ayden didn't answer. "Ayden, you're final exam is tomorrow! And you can't possibly leave now after what we've learned!"

"I know, I know, just give me time to think of something," she replied.

Ash suddenly gave a light punch on her arm. "That's for kidnapping me," he scoffed.

"Ow," Ayden rubbed her arm. He didn't punch her hard; she just wasn't expecting it. She looked behind her at Toothless, half expecting him to pounce on Ash like he had so many times before when Ash was perceived as a threat. Instead he was just casually drinking out of the lake and shook his head at Ayden.

Ash slowly moved towards her. He put his hands gently on her face and moved in to kiss her. "That's for…everything else," he finished, turning away to leave. He looked back for a second before going into a sprint back to the village.

Toothless walked up to Ayden's side and gave a light purr while looking at her with big eyes. "Wh-what are you looking at?" she cried. Toothless cocked his eye before looking towards Ash and back at her. "Oh shut up!" Toothless purred again in a mocking tone and walked towards his favorite spot to sleep. "Yeah? Well when you find a mate, if you ever find a mate that is, I'll give you all the dirty looks!"

Ayden took off her flight gear and as Toothless set the ground aflame and stepped on the burning rocks before lying down and falling fast asleep. She silently smiled at her sleeping Dragon. She picked up the saddle and tucked it under her arm. She quickly returned to Berk.

Ayden had to get some sleep tonight, for tomorrow she would have her greatest ordeal yet.

* * *

**Well I hope that was enough to satisfy you guys in this long drought. Now that I'm back at school, I will be far more busy, plus I'm working more on my Bakugan fics right now but that doesn't mean I will be forgetting this fic. Because of the stuff I just mentioned, this fic will be updated on a minimum of a monthly basis. Sorry, but that's how it's got to be. School comes first.**

**Next Chapter - Living Up to Expectation: Ayden must face the terrifying Monstrous Nightmare and she has no plan! She's got an idea, but it's a longshot and chances are the other Vikings won't even listen to her.**

**Review! ~ZP**


	23. Living Up to Expectations

**To celebrate my birthday, I decided to update all my fics. I just finished writing this chapter so there may be some errors. Thanks for all the reviews, favs and alerts. **

**Review Replies: **

**Zaria: **Thanks ^^

**Marrow: **It's the official name.

**Ravenclaw: **Thanks

**star: **Yeah, I burn really easily too. When I went back in '08, I burned my back and couldn't wear a bra for a week. It hurt a lot lol. Thanks.

**Ratchet: **;)

**angel: **yay

**JC: **Thanks, I'm glad you're liking it! Please do continue to review!

**KTD:** Thanks!

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, only Ash and Ayden. How to Train Your Dragon belongs to Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ayden woke up the next morning especially drained of energy. Today was the day where she would be expected to kill the Nightmare in front of the entire village. She still had no plan on how to get out of it. What could she do? She could confess her friendship with Toothless and try to convince the village that Dragons really weren't as bad as they thought, but if she knew her father, Stoic would have Toothless killed and mounted on a wall. The other option was the first plan: leave before the fight. But since it was today, the entire village's eyes would be on her, making it nearly impossible for her to sneak away. She dragged herself out of her bed and opened the curtains of her window, letting the fresh air flow into her room.

"Morning, Ayden! Can't wait to see you slay the Dragon!" shouted a villager from the street. Ayden didn't answer, but instead smiled and waved. She walked over to her bathroom and splashed cold water from the bucket in her face, but it didn't make her feel any better. She wiped her face and started getting dressed before putting her hair in its usual braid.

Ayden went over to the main hall to get some breakfast; everyone she passed waved and shouted words of encouragement, which only proved to further upset her. She hadn't seen Stoic that morning; he must have been at the arena getting things ready. Of course he was the one who was the most excited about this. Like before, the minute she sat down, her fellow classmates flooded into the table. Her cousin Snotlout had never been so friendly with her before and the others were beaming with excitement. She tried her best to look just as excited. The fight wouldn't start until later in the day, so she decided to head over to the arena a little early. It was still pretty empty, but she could see Gobber, Stoic and some other Vikings help set up a rack of weapons.

Stoic saw her approach and quickly ran over to her. "Ayden, you're early!"

"Yeah, I guess I just couldn't sleep…"

"Too excited?" he asked.

"That's one way of putting it."

"Well, we'll be done setting up soon." He kneeled down to her level and put his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them, but not too tightly. "I'm so proud of you, Ayden. You've come a long way and now you're finally going to be a Viking!"

"Thanks, dad…" she sadly replied. Stoic patted her shoulders before leaving to tend to other things.

Gobber strolled over to Ayden. "Now you may be able to fool Stoic, but you can't pull the wool over ol' Gobber," he joked. "What's wrong, lass?"

"Everyone expects me to kill the Dragon, to be a real Viking, to take over the village after dad…I just don't think I have it in me," she replied, rubbing her arm.

"Then why don't you talk to your dad about this? If you're not ready, he'll understand."

"Did you see how happy he was just now? Besides, it's not like he's the easiest person to talk to!"

"Look, lass. I've known you since you were a wee little girl. I'm not going to tell you what to do, but if you're not ready, tell Stoic. He's your father first, a Viking second. He'll understand," he said, patting her shoulder just as Stoic had before leaving.

Within an hour or two, people started flooding in around the arena, so Ayden strolled down to the sloped entrance. She could hear the cheering, but didn't want to look at the mass amount of villagers coming to see her.

"Well, I can finally show my face in public again!" she heard Stoic cry out, addressing the crowd, as they laughed. She sighed to herself and looked down. He may have intended it as a joke or an opening line, but it still hurt. The crowd quieted down as he continued. "If someone had told me that in a few short months, that Ayden could go from being, well uh, Ayden, to placing first in Dragon Training, well I would have tied them to mast and shipped them off for being downright mad!" he bellowed out, earning another laugh from the crowd. "But, here we are. And no one's more surprised or more proud than I am," Ayden clutched the helmet her father gave her earlier while he continued, "Today, my little girl, well, I guess I can't call her little anymore, becomes a Viking. Today, she becomes one of us!" he shouted, as the crowd cheered.

"Be careful with that Dragon." Ayden turned around and saw Ash.

"It's not exactly the Dragon that I'm worried about…" Ayden replied, watching as Stoic moved over to his throne.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Put an end to this, hopefully with all my limbs still attached. I have to try. Ash, if something goes wrong, please make sure they don't find Toothless," she asked, with pleading eyes.

"I will," he moved in to kiss her but stopped when he saw Gobber come towards them.

"It's time, Ayden. Knock 'em dead."

Ayden nodded as she slowly put on her helmet and stepped into the arena as the entire village chanted her name. It didn't quite settle well with her, all these eyes on her, expecting her to live up to her family name, to live up to the Viking name and take the life of a Dragon. She had to slow her breathing and calm down to keep herself from fainting. She could see her classmates and nervously waved at them as Gobber shut the gates behind her before taking his place next to Stoic back in the crowd. She stepped over to the weapons set up for her. She grabbed a shield and drew a knife from the stand. "Ok, I'm ready…"

The locks on the doors opened slowly. The doors burst open all of a sudden as the Nightmare burst out, it's body covered in flames, before dashing along the wall, breathing fire out into the crowd, who stepped out of the way instantly, before climbing along the chains of the ceiling. Ayden nearly peed her pants and fainted, but managed to keep herself in check. It stopped before turning it's neck back and looking at Ayden. Without taking his eyes off her, the Nightmare slowly climbed off the ceiling and landed in front of her. The crowd cheered her on, shouting words of encouragement and the occasional "Get him, Ayden!"

The Nightmare slowly moved over to her. Ayden backed up and dropped her dagger and shield, surprising the Nightmare as he eyed her.

"What is he doing?" asked Stoic, narrowing his eyes as the crowd began questioning what was going on in confusion.

The Nightmare opened it's mouth, letting out a low growl. Ayden held up her hands in defense. "Sh, it's ok. It's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you," she said. She slowly reached up to her helmet and took it off. "I'm not one of them," she said, tossing the helmet aside. The Nightmare saw this and looked at her with sincere eyes.

Stoic stood up from his seat, visibly upset by what he was seeing. "Stop the fight," he ordered.

"No, you have to see this! They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them." protested Ayden, as the Nightmare became docile and she slowly moved her hand to it's snout.

"I said, STOP THE FIGHT!" he shouted, grabbing his hammer and slamming it into the bars.

The Nightmare suddenly became enraged and Ayden pulled her arm away as it's jaws snapped at her. The Nightmare blew out a stream of fire as Ayden ducked out of the way, the Nightmare chasing her across the arena.

"Out of my way!" ordered Stoic, as he pushed through the crowd.

"Ayden!" Ash grabbed an one-handed axe and used it to lift open the gate and slid in. Ayden tried to grab another shield from the weapons, but the Nightmare dashed over to her, destroying the rack holding the weapons. Ash grabbed a small hammer and threw it over to the Nightmare, hitting it right in the face. Once it recovered, it began chasing after Ash.

Stoic quickly arrived and lifted the gate with ease. "This way!" he shouted as the kids ran over to him. Ash made it in time, but the Nightmare shot fire at the gate, forcing Ayden and turn around. The Nightmare climbed up the ceiling and landed on her, pinning her to the ground with it's foot. Ayden felt paralyzed with fear, she couldn't breath as the Nightmare loomed over her and raised it's head, ready to kill.

Before it even opened it's mouth, Ayden could hear a sound whistling through the wind. There was only one thing she knew could make that sound. She heard an explosion and the arena was suddenly filled with a thick smoke. She tried to get free from the Nightmare's grip, but it's foot wouldn't move. All of a sudden, the Nightmare's body disappeared from above her, but not before it's claws scratched at her arm. She grabbed her arm and felt blood. As the smoke cleared, she saw Toothless fight the Nightmare off while protecting her with his own body.

The Nightmare retreated to his cage as Ayden ran up to Toothless, no longer caring about her wound. "All right, Toothless. Go, you have to get out of here!" she cried, trying to push him away, but Toothless simply looked at her with worried eyes. Vikings suddenly piled into the arena. "Toothless, you have to get out of here!" she cried, grabbing onto Toothless' neck.

"Stoic, no!" cried Ash, as Stoic grabbed an axe and charged at Toothless.

"Dad, no. He won't hurt you!" Toothless shook himself from Ayden's grip and kicked away several Vikings. Ayden tried to stop him and grabbed his tail, but he was far too strong for her. Just as Stoic got to him, Toothless jumped onto him and prepared to breath fire on him. "No, no!" she screamed. Toothless stopped and became docile again, looking at her with sincere eyes. A Viking suddenly came in a smacked Toothless' head with a hammer as the Vikings tackled him to the ground. "No, please, don't hurt him!" she pleaded, as Ash held her back.

Toothless was unable to fight back as Stoic stood up. "Put him with the others," he ordered. He walked over to Ayden and Ash, pushing him away and grabbing Ayden's shoulder, dragging her off to the main hall.

* * *

**I hope you liked that. The beginning was personally my favorite. I hope you enjoyed that part.**

**Next Chapter - Viking First, Father Second: Stoic is enraged at his daughter's betrayal and disowns her while mounting an attack on the Dragon's Nest using the newly captured Night Fury.**

**Review! ZP**


	24. Broken Deals

**It's been about a month so I wrote up the next chapter for an update. Please enjoy. Finals and papers are coming up so I'll be busy. Thanks for all the reviews and favs**

**Review replies:**

**Toothless: **I try my best to change things, but in scenes where I feel that the change is necessary and/or welcome. Even with the changes and additions I've made, this is still just a genderswap rewrite of the film.

**Witch: **Thank you very much ^^

**lilly: **Thanks!

**Saphira: **Well, when you write out a scene its actually much shorter in writing.

**KTD: **lol, thanks!

**Ravenclaw: **Thanks! :D

**Zutara: **Thank you :)

**Romance: **Thank you very much. Yeah, we're getting close to the ending, but don't worry, I'm planning a sequel/companion story where it's this fic but entirely from Toothless' point of view.

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, only Ash and Ayden. This fanfiction is not associated with the HTTYD series, which is owned by Cressida Cowell.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Stoic roughly pulled his daughter by her arm, Ayden practically tripping over her own feet to try and keep up with her father's large steps, all the way from the arena, where the Vikings had just captured the Night Fury that came to Ayden's rescue, to the main hall. He pulled open the doors and threw her inside. Ayden stumbled on her feet to land properly as Stoic roughly shut the door behind them, the slam echoing eerily through the hall.

"I should've known. I should've seen the signs!" he muttered under his breath. Stoic hadn't shut the door properly and it slowly opened again, letting light into the dark hall.

"Dad…" started Ayden, trying to explain.

"We had a deal!" he shouted.

"I-I know we did. But that was technically before we-ah it's all so messed up," she replied, running her fingers through her hair nervously before grabbing her head.

"So everything in the ring…Are you telling me this was all a trick? A lie?" he cried, sharply turning his back to her to continue his angry pacing.

"I screwed up, dad! I-I should have told you before now! Look, dad, please just take this out on me. Blame me! Just please don't hurt Toothless!" she pleaded.

"The dragon?" Stoic turned with a confused look on his face. "That's what you're worried about?" his tone getting more frightening as he stepped closer to her. "Not the people you almost killed?"

"He was just protecting me! He didn't know you weren't a threat! He's not dangerous!" she cried, trying to convince her father.

"They've killed hundreds of us! Even your own mother!" he shouted.

"And we've killed thousands of them! They defend themselves because they have to, like when we defend ourselves! They raid our village and steal our food because they have to! If they don't bring back enough food, they'll be eaten themselves," she said, as Stoic paced side to side in front of her. "There's something else on their island, dad. It's this giant monster-"

"Their island?" he turned, surprised. "So you've been to the nest?" he asked, inching closer to his daughter's face while whispering his question is an intimidating tone. "How did you find it!"

"No, I didn't…well, Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island…" she answered.

Stoic's eyes suddenly widened as he stood up straight.

Ayden saw the realization across his face and protested. "No, no, no, no, dad, please. No! It's not what you think it is! You have no idea what you're up against! It's like nothing you've ever seen before!" she shouted, trying to reason with her father. However, he simply pushed her aside and out of his way and headed for the door. "Dad, I promise you that you can't win this one!" she shouted, but he ignored her. Frustrated, she ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "Could you for once in your life just listen to me?"

Stoic roughly shook the small girl off his arm and she fell roughly on the cold stone floor. He turned to face her, his sheer size creating an intimidating feeling as the light from outside darkened his face from behind. "You've thrown your lot in with _them_," he spat. "You're not a Viking. You're not my daughter."

Ayden felt her heart break when he glared at her and turned away. "You're supposed to be my dad! You're supposed to listen to me when I have to talk! Why don't you ever listen!" she cried, tears filling her eyes.

Stoic stopped for a moment but continued to the door. "Ready the ships!" he bellowed. He shut the door behind him, but like before it didn't shut properly, and left his daughter alone on the cold floor. Once he stepped out into the light, Ayden's words finally hit him. He stumbled back for a second, blinking his eyes rapidly to hold back the tears. He felt betrayed, by his own daughter, no less! He put these thoughts behind him and stepped towards the dock. He had a village to lead. He had to finish this long battle once and for all.

Ayden, however, hadn't moved from her spot on the floor. She simply sat on the floor and buried her face in her hands, quietly sobbing to herself. Everything was falling apart! Why hadn't she just come clean before this all started? Her father would lead the entire village to the nest and the queen would kill them all.

Ash was outside the hall, poking his head out from the corner to wait until Stoic had left for the docks before slowly sneaking into the hall. He immediately saw Ayden on the floor and slowly walked over to her. He knelt down to her level and slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Ash?" she whimpered.

"It's ok, Ayden…" he whispered, shushing her. But he didn't even believe himself when he said it was ok. Ayden moved closer to him and buried her face in his shoulder. He slowly rubbed her back to console her.

Within a few hours, the entire village had already prepared a majority of the ships, loaded up weapons and armed the villagers to sail off for the island. Ayden's heart nearly broke as she watch Toothless get strapped into a headlock, keeping him from escaping his bonds as the two metal bars kept his body in place.

"Set sail!" she heard Stoic bellow from the ship holding Toothless. "We head for Helheim's Gate!" Stoic turned and nearly doubled back when he noticed Ayden standing up on the higher walkways. He quickly turned away, avoiding the gaze of his daughter before walking up to the bow of the ship and whispering to Toothless, "Take us home, devil." Toothless, confused and scared, refused to show his fear in front of the Viking and simply glared at him.

Ayden wasn't sure how long she stood on the walkway. The ships had long disappeared off the horizon. Ayden didn't move when she heard someone walk up next to her.

"Ayden…I know there's no way that I could possibly understand what you're going through now. You've lost your father, your best friend, your tribe…everything," he started awkwardly.

"Thank you for summing that up for me Ash…" she said sadly.

"I'm sorry, I just…I'm not sure how to act right now. I've never been in this position before," he replied, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, my position isn't exactly sunshine and rainbows either. I'd be perfectly happy to trade with you," she added sarcastically. "Why didn't I just kill that dragon when I had the chance?" she asked herself.

After a few moments of silence, Ash spoke. "Yup, any one of us would have done it without a second thought. So why didn't you?"

"I don't know. I just couldn't."

"That's not an answer."

"Whatever, why does this mean so much to you all of a sudden?" Ayden cried in frustration.

"Because Ayden, last night you changed my life. Every hour of every day I was so focused on how I was going to drive my axe into a dragon and hear the entire village cheer me on and finally become a Viking. But I don't want to be that kind of person anymore. You showed me that those dragons…they only do what they do to survive. They only attack us because we attack them. I can't imagine how much it hurt them every time we hit them in training," he said, looking at his own hands with guilt in his eyes. "So I want to remember what you say right now."

"Fine! I was afraid, I was weak! I just wouldn't kill a dragon!"

"You said wouldn't that time," Ash pointed out.

"Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon! Happy?" she shouted, turning away.

"…First to ride one though," Ash added, causing Ayden to look up. "So…"

Ayden stared at the ground before answering. "I guess…I guess that when I looked into his eyes, he looked just as scared as I was. When I looked at him, I saw myself," she responded, looking out into the ocean.

"I bet he's really frightened now…So what are you going to do now?" he asked.

"I don't know…something stupid," she replied.

"Good, but you've already got that crossed of your list."

"Then something crazy," she responded, running off.

"That's more like it," he said, smiling to himself before running off after her.

Ayden ran through the now empty village. With all the adults gone, the only ones left were children and the elders. They cast Ayden a few disappointing glares as she ran by, but she took no notice of them as she arrived at the arena. She stopped in the center, remembering that a few hours ago, she was trapped on the concrete by the Nightmare's claws. She took a deep breath and walked over to the locks of the Nightmare's cage.

"If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle."

Ayden turned around when she heard Fishlegs' voice and saw him with Ash, Snotlout and the twins.

"You were wise to seek help from the world's deadliest weapon," said Ruffnut, walking up Ayden. "It's me."

"Uh…"

"I love this plan!" Snotlout cried, pushing Ruffnut out of the way only to be pushed aside by Tuffnut.

"I didn't…" started Ayden.

"You're crazy," he said before moving in closer and whispering, "I like that," causing Ayden to back up a bit, stiffen and become uncomfortable.

Ash sensed this and pushed Tuffnut aside. "So, what is the plan?" he asked.

"Well, my dad doesn't have a clue what's on that island. He has no idea what he's going up against. We have to stop him," she said.

"But how are we supposed to get there?" cried Ruffnut.

"I'm so glad you asked that," Ayden smiled walking over to the lock mechanism that sealed the Nightmare's cage.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What are you doing?" cried Snotlout.

"Just relax. If you don't present yourself as a threat, they won't attack you," she said, releasing the lock. The doors opened and they could see a pair of bright yellow eyes in the darkness of the cage. "Hey, there. It's ok," she said. The Nightmare walked out of the cage slowly as Ayden carefully held her hand over its snout. "Yeah, you remember me don't you? You tried to kill me earlier…" she quietly spoke to it.

The other watched in amazement as Ayden kept the aggressive dragon in a docile state. Snotlout began to panic and reached down to pick up a spear tip, but Ash hit his arm shaking his head with a "nuh-uh," causing Snotlout to put the tip back down. Ayden backed up until she reached Snotlout and set her hand on the Nightmare's snout before grabbing her cousin's arm.

"Wait, what are you-?" he cried, causing the Nightmare to loudly snort, frightening him.

"Sh, relax Snotlout. It's ok. As long as you stay calm, you'll be fine," she slowly placed Snotlout's hand in place of her own on the Nightmare's snout, causing it to purr affectionately.

Snotlout gasped and laughed in amazement. "Where are you going?" he cried in desperation when Ayden left his side.

She walked over to the other locks that kept the Nadder, Gronckle and Zippleback's cages locked and proceeded to open them as well. The Nadder and Zippleback came out docile and calm while the Gronckle nearly tackled Ayden to the ground, begging for a sniff of that grass and a belly rub. She managed to push the Gronckle off her and strolled over to the bin filled with weapons and other supplies. She reached in and grabbed some rope. "You're gonna need something to help you hold on," she smiled.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked that. I didn't want to go back and forth between the arena scene and the sailing scene, so I just wrote the arena part now and I'll do the sailing part in the next chapter.**

**Next chapter - +5 Luck: Stoic and the Vikings of Berk find themselves in order their heads as the Dragon Queen lays waste to their ships. If only they had some resourceful teenagers...oh wait, they do!**

**Review! ~ZP**


	25. Odin, Help Us

**I'm almost back to school now. Can't believe it's already the new year...wow. lol Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, just finished writing it.**

**Review Replies: **

**Saphira: **Thank you very much ^^

**victoria: **thanks

**Romance: **THanks, that's pretty much was I was trying to go for. ;)

**Clarinet: **Thanks and lol XD

**Ravenclaw: **THank you

**KTD: **Thanks

**Velonica: **Thanks, there's actually a few of them out there. It's what made me want to write my own in fact.

**mj:** I'm glad :D

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, only Ayden and Ash. This fic is not associated with the official How to Train Your Dragon series originally created by Cressida Cowell**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The Viking fleet sailed into Helheim's Gate once again with Stoic's ship leading them into the mist. Stoic was quiet throughout the trip. Anyone would quickly make the assumption that he was upset about what happened with Ayden, but his expression showed otherwise. It was a look of determination and almost bloodlust.

Gobber lightly walked up to Stoic's side. "Listen…Stoic…I was overhearing some of the men just now, and, well, some of them are wondering what is it we're up to here – not me of course, I know you're always the man with the plan – but some, not me, are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all, what it might be?" he asked nervously.

"Find the nest and take it," he answered in a stern voice.

"Ah, of course. Send them running. The old Viking fall-back. Nice and simple." Gobber was quiet for a moment, but noticed Stoic's uneasiness. "Stoic, are you ok about…you know…?" he asked, referring to Ayden.

"There's nothing to talk about, Gobber. Ayden made a choice that endangered the entire village and I had to do what any chief would."

"But to disown and exile your own daughter. No father would do such a thing, certainly not a father like you," Gobber said as Stoic said nothing in reply. "I heard her crying, you know. After you left the main hall, I could hear her. Now, I don't know what happened between her and that dragon, but there's clearly something between him. She loves that dragon to death and no Night Fury would purposely enter a fighting ring to protect a human from another dragon unless there was something between them. I know it's not my place since she's not my daughter, but she as good as. I'm more like her smart, cool uncle than her dad's friend. But you're more chief than her father and she needs a father more than she needs a village chief."

Stoic said nothing at what Gobber had said, not wanting to come face to face with the truth of what Gobber was saying. "Shh…" he said, noticing Toothless purring and his ears twitching. He gently pushed Gobber aside and took the tiller from the helmsman. Toothless' head suddenly shot up and began facing left. Stoic pulled the ship to turn with Toothless' head as the helmsman yelled to the other boats where to go.

As the ships continued, they passed by an old Viking ship stuck up against the rock pillars. It was in terrible shape and broken up. "Ah, I was wondering where that went," said Gobber as an eerie howling and clicking sound became louder as they went deeper into the mist, guided by Toothless' movements.

The ship suddenly jerked into a halt as Stoic sniffed the air, which was filled with brimstone. "Stay low and ready your weapons," he said. He put his hands on the side of the boat and hopped over onto the pebble shore. The instant he landed on the shore, the eerie buzzing noise suddenly stopped. Stoic looked up and smiled, "We're here. Set up the catapults and ready the barricades!" he bellowed out.

The other ships reached the shore and the Vikings piled out, constructing the catapults and driving sharpened tree trunks into the ground at an angle. Stoic kneeled on the ground, drawing a battle plan in the sand with his generals at his sides. "When we crack this mountain, all hell is going to break loose," he said, as he dismissed his generals.

"In my undies. Good thing I brought extras," said Gobber.

Stoic ignored Gobber attempt at light humor and turned to the Vikings. "No matter how this ends, it ends today!" He yelled, as the Vikings cheered in agreement. He walked up to the mountain wall and held up his hand. He clenched it in a fist before lowering it swiftly, signaling for the catapults to fire. Two large boulders struck the wall and crumbled it to pieces. Stoic motioned for another rock to be fired as one lit up in flames flew into the hole, lighting up the interior, showing Dragons covering the inside walls. Stoic let out a war cry as he ran into the cave. The Dragons took to the air and Stoic waved his axe in frenzy, but he didn't hit anything. Confused, he looked up into the sky with the other Vikings, shocked to see the Dragons leaving without a fight.

"Is that it?" asked Gobber. Dragons flooded out of the island in a mass exodus as the Vikings cheered in victory.

"We've done it!" cried Spitelout.

But Stoic sensed something wasn't right. The Dragons have never given up food without a fight, so why would they give up their nest without any trouble? He turned slightly, hearing a low rumble from deep without the tunnel. He felt the earth shake beneath his feet as the boats began rocking in an uneven fashion. "It's not over! Form our ranks! Hold together!" he yelled, rushing over to his forces as the troops organized themselves. "Get clear!" he shouted.

The mountainside suddenly crumbled as a gigantic dragon, larger than any they had ever seen burst through the inner mountain. It reared it's enormous head in the air and let out a powerful cry that shook the earth.

"Beard of Thor…what is that?" cried Gobber.

"Odin, help us…" pleaded Stoic, shocked in awe by the sheer size of the dragon. He quickly regained his composure. "Catapults!" he yelled. The catapults launched flaming boulders at the dragon. They scored direct hits but the boulders only crumbled on impact and bounced off the dragon's skin. The dragon turned it attention to the catapults and smashed one to bits before turning to the next. Stoic ran over to the second catapult and tackled a Viking out of the way just before the dragon's massive paw smashed down onto the second catapult.

"Get to the ships!" cried another Viking.

"No! No!" cried Stoic, desperately trying to stop them. The dragon reared its head and let out a massive burning flame that easily lit up the Viking ships. He looked in horror as his fleet burned and his troops scattered, unsure of what to do.

"Heh, smart, that one," remarked Gobber, joining up with Stoic.

"I was a fool…" Stoic relented, hanging his head. "Sh-she was right, Gobber. She warned me this would happen!" he shouted, angry, not at the situation, but at himself, while motioning to the behemoth. "But…I just wouldn't listen…"

"Well, you can't change the past. So what do you suppose we do now? And I would make it quick, if you know what I mean."

Stoic turned to Spitelout. "Lead the men to the far side of the island."

"Right," he said. "Everybody to the far side of the island!" he shouted, leading the troops.

"Gobber, go with the men," Stoic said as the two ducked behind cover.

"I think I'll stay, just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy," replied Gobber.

Stoic roughly grabbed Gobber. "I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing something to hunt!" he cried in emphasis.

Gobber shook off Stoic's arm and instead took Stoic's hand in his. "And I can double that time," he said with a smirk. Stoic smirked in response and they both jumped out from their cover.

Stoic grabbed one of the sharpened posts from the ground and hurled it at the dragon's face, nearly hitting one of it's many eyes. "Here!" he bellowed. The dragon lowered his face to the ground.

"No, here!" shouted Gobber. The dragon looks back and forth between Stoic and Gobber, before focusing back on Stoic, the one who attack him first. "Come on, fight me!"

"No, me!" cried Stoic. The dragon returned its gaze to Stoic once more, their eyes locked. It reared its massive head, opening its mouth as gas accumulated in the back of its throat. This was it. Stoic stared up at the dragon, ready to be smothered in its massive flames. His sacrifice would not be in vain and the rest of the troops could get away. His only regret would be not being able to tell his daughter that…that he was sorry.

All of a sudden, a large explosion struck the dragon on the back of its head, knocking it over. A Nadder burst through the resulting smoke, followed by a Nightmare, Zippleback and Gronckle. The four dragons flew in synch and when they flew out of the smoke, the riders on their back were revealed. Ayden sat atop the Nadder with Ash behind her clinging to her waist while Fishlegs rode the Gronckle, Snotlout on the Nightmare and the twins on the Zippleback.

"Twins, watch your back! Move Fishlegs!" Ayden called out, giving orders. Stoic and Gobber stared up at them, slack-jawed in awe, watching as the children rode along the backs of dragons as if they had done so all their lives.

"Look at us, we're on dragons! We're on dragons, all of us!" cried Snotlout in pure joy.

Some of the troops that still remained looked up in shock just as Stoic and Gobber had, while Stoic quietly mouthed to himself, "what the?" Gobber hobbled over to Stoic.

"Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were!" Gobber remarked while Stoic faintly nodded, his gaze still fixated on the children.

"That's the Red Death all right," commented Ash. "What's the plan?" he asked.

"Keep our distance. Up, let's move it!" Ayden cried, leading the group higher into the air to avoid the Red Death's snapping jaw. "Fishlegs, break it down!"

"Okay, heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing. Steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils. Relies on hearing and smell," he said as the group circled above the Red Death, which was busy chewing one of the Viking ships to pieces.

"Okay, you and Snotlout hang in it's blind spot. Make some noise, keep it confused. Twins, find out if it has a shot limit. Make him mad," she said.

"That's my specialty!" cried Ruffnut.

"Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating. See?" he asked, making annoying sounds while turning the Zippleback's neck around so he was upside down.

Ayden let out an annoyed sigh. "Just do what I told you! I'll be back as soon as I can!"

"Don't worry, we got it covered!" cried Tuffnut.

Ayden led the Nadder over the heap of burning Viking ships, searching for any sign of Toothless. Her eyes bounced back and forth in haste until she heard a familiar cry. "There!" she cried, pointing to one of the boats, seeing Toothless trapped in his restraints. Ayden pulled back on the reigns and the Nadder hovered over the boat. She carefully climbed to the Nadder's side while handing the reigns to Ash. She let go and landed on the ship's deck with a thud, while trying to shield herself from the flames. "Go help the others!" she shouted to Ash over the roaring fires.

"Be careful!" he cried back, before steering the Nadder back to the main fight.

She ran up to Toothless, who was shaking with anticipation. "Okay, hold on. Hold on. I'll get you out of here," she said, working on the chains. "Let's get this off you!" she pulled off his muzzle with all her might. She tried to remove the chains with all her might, but it was useless. She suddenly felt fire catch on her clothes and frantically swatted it out.

Ayden heard a lout crash noise and looked up to see the Red Death smashing the boats with its feet, sending the mast of the next boat over crashing down on the deck of their boat. The ship gave out and Toothless was dragged into the water by the weight of his restraints like an anchor. Forgetting all about the fact that she couldn't swim, she pushed her limbs as hard as she could to reach Toothless, who still struggled against his restraints. She hopelessly tugged at the chains, but she wasn't strong enough. She was so focused on saving Toothless, that she forgot all about breathing. Her lungs were burning for air and her vision became blurry. Her grip loosened and she felt herself slipping into darkness.

A large meaty hand suddenly pulled Ayden from the waters as Toothless gave a desperate cry, begging for her not to leave. Stoic burst through the surface of the water and pulled Ayden to shore by the back collar of her clothes. Once he lay her down, she coughed up water and slowly sat up. "…dad?" she asked, wiping her eyes as she saw her father dive back into the water.

Toothless hung his head low and stopped his struggling. This would be it. He would die as he lived…alone. Ayden was able to get away and keep on living and that was enough for him. He had been thankful for meeting Ayden and treasured their relationships more than anything he used to hold dear. All he had to do now was to wait for the water to fill his lungs.

His head suddenly shot up with Stoic appeared before him. Before Toothless could question anything else, Stoic ripped the heavy wooden collar off him like it was nothing by brittle hay and freed Toothless. They stared at each other in a momentary silence before Toothless suddenly lunged forward. He erupted through the surface of the water, carrying Stoic by his arm before setting him on the ground. Toothless landed on some rocks, observing the battle with the Red Death and motioned for Ayden to get on so they could join in the fight.

She smiled at this. "You got it, bud." She ran up to Toothless and hopped on his saddle, strapping herself in.

Stoic ran up to her and grabbed her arm before they could take off. "Ayden!" he cried. She looked over to him as he tried to find the words he needed to say. "I'm sorry…for everything."

"Yeah…me too," she said, looking into the sincere eyes of her father, something she had not seen in a long time.

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for. I-I should have been a better father to you. You don't have to go up there," he said with worry.

"We're Vikings, dad. It's an occupational hazard," she said with a light laugh. They exchanged smiles before Stoic spoke.

"I'm proud to call you my daughter," he said, taking her hand in his.

Ayden was taken aback, but beamed in pride. "Thanks, dad." She leaned down to hug him as he stepped up to return the gesture. When they pull apart, Ayden gave Toothless and reassuring look, feeling as though they could tackle anything now before taking off into the air as Stoic watched on with pride.

* * *

**We're almost near the end. Can't believe it. This fic has really come a long way hasn't it? lol I don't have the next chapter up yet, so it'll probably be a while -_-'**

**Next Chapter - Disappearing: Ayden and Toothless face off against the powerful Red Death and they may have their greatest challenge yet.**

**Review! ~ZP**


	26. Disappearing

**Shit, has it really been that long since I last updated? Again, shit! Well, by popular demand, I have summoned the willpower to write up this chapter! I apologize for the long wait. I've been really preoccupied with school, work and my latest fandom: Sonic the Hedgehog. **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, favs and alerts. I've really enjoyed writing this fic and I'm glad you all enjoyed reading it!**

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, only Ayden and Ash.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Toothless took of into the air, pushing himself higher and higher into the air with his powerful wings. He had been restrained by the Vikings for longer than he liked and hadn't been able to stretch his wings.

Ash saw the black blur dash up into the air. "She's up! He cried, leading his Nadder to the twins' Zippleback. "Ayden's back in the air. Get Snotlout out of there. I'll keep it off your back!"

"I'm on it!" cried the twins in unison before whacking each other as they both fought to be the one in charge. They were too focused on each other to realize they were nearing the behemoth while Ash caught it's attention with the Nadder's fire. Snotlout ran towards the twins and jumped just as the Zippleback flew by, catching onto the dragon right between it's two necks.

"Wow, I can't believe that worked!" exclaimed Snotlout surprised as they retreated to a safe distance. Ash and his Nadder followed closely behind until the Death opened is giant mouth and began sucking in air. Ash looked back in horror as the enormous jaw lay wide open for them. His Nadder tried her best to escape, flapping her wings as hard as she could, but the force was too powerful and pulling them in.

All of a sudden, a shrieking vacuum sound echoed through the sky. "Night Fury!" someone shouted.

"Get down!" added Gobber as everyone crouched and held up their shields to defend themselves. A black blur suddenly shot down from the sky and a large purple explosion erupted along the Death's jaw. The Ash fell off his Nadder as she lost balance and crashed into the ground.

Toothless circled back as Ash fell from the sky, screaming his lungs out and grabbed onto him as he flew by, not slowing his speed one bit. "Did you get him?" Ayden asked in concern, trying to get a good view in hopes of seeing Ash somewhere below her. Toothless ducked his head down to check on Ash, who looked up at him with a smile. Toothless responded by smiling back and letting out a sigh of relief. Toothless lifted Ash so he was upright before setting him down on the ground and flying back up into the air.

Ash landed in a run and slowed to a halt, panting. He looked up as Ayden and Toothless disappeared into the sky once again. "Go…" he sighed.

"That thing has wings," said Ayden, looking behind her as Toothless flew. "Let's see if it can use them!" Toothless turned into a dive and let out a purple fire bolt on the Death's back, resulting in a giant explosion that knocked it onto its side.

"You think that did it?" she asked Toothless, who gave a confident grunt. Ayden looked behind her as the behemoth was suddenly airborne chasing after them. "I think that question's answered itself." Toothless dove back into the fog that surrounded the island as the Death chased after them, bashing into rock pillars as it went, not even caring it they hit him.

Ayden looked up at the dark clouds overhead and suddenly had an idea. She looked at Toothless, who nodded in agreement. "Okay Toothless, time to disappear!" She changed gears on his tail as they dove up to the clouds. She turned to look at the Death, just as it opened its jaws. She reared Toothless to the side to dodge the oncoming stream of fire.

As they reached the clouds, Ayden and Toothless vanished the thick black clouds, leaving the Death confused and lost. It turned and shot glances at ever corner of the clouds, hoping to catch sight of its prey, but saw no movement. A purple bolt suddenly shot from behind it, striking its wing. It turned to catch a glimpse of its attacker, but there was no sign whatsoever. Another bold struck its wing, and another, each bolt letting out shockwaves of bright purple light.

The giant dragon grew impatient and frustrated and unleashed streams of fire all around it, hoping its sporadic attack would strike his prey.

"Look out!" cried Ayden as they barely escaped the mass of fire behind them. She looked back in horror she saw Toothless' tail catch fire. "Oh boy, time's up. Time to see if this works," she said, as they flew towards the dragon's face. "Is that the best you can do, wide load?" she taunted as Toothless let out a confident growl. The giant dragon's eyes widened when it saw them and dove after them, determined to finish the pair once and for all.

In the midst of their dive, Ayden could feel her control of Toothless' slowly burning tail fade. Toothless' eyes were wide in worry as he too felt himself losing control of his own flight. "It's all right, sweetie," Ayden assured him, "just hang on a little bit longer and then you can have all the fish you can eat. Promise!" Toothless returned a grin of confidence and excitement to her.

"Okay, hold Toothless," she said, closing her eyes as she heard the dragon behind them open it's mouth. "Now!" Toothless turned around, still diving, but now facing the dragon as he ignited the gases forming at the back of its throat. Once they cleared the thick clouds and caught sight of the surface, the dragon's eyes widened in shock as it opened its wings to slow its descent. However, Toothless' previous strikes took their toll and burned several holes in his wings, which enlarged as the wind passed through them.

Unable to stop, the Red Death crashed into the surface, resulting in a brilliant explosion of red and orange flames. The Vikings on the surface shielded themselves from the immense and powerful heat emanating from it. Toothless raced through the large spins on the dragon's back trying to escape the flames from the explosion chasing after them. Their eyes widened as they approached the tail club.

"No, no, no!" cried Ayden, desperately trying to steer Toothless. However, it was no use. The flames had completely eaten away at Toothless' artificial tail and they were heading straight for the giant club. Toothless held his legs out to brace himself as his body struck the club. His body roughly struck the club as Ayden's body flew off the saddle. When he saw that her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving, he raced after her as she began falling into the flames. He pushed his wings as fast and hard as he could and held out his front legs, extending his claws as far as they could go, desperate to grab onto her.

Once the flames had subsided, Stoic raced to the crash site. "Ayden! Ayden!" he bellowed out. He scanned the surroundings, looking for any sign of his daughter. He had seen her and her dragon try to escape the explosion, but he did not see them actually make it out safely. In the aftermath of the explosion, he spotted the Night Fury and ran over to it, silently praying that Ayden wasn't too far behind. Toothless was alive, his back rising with each slow breath, but the saddle on his back was empty. Toothless sighed with his eyes still closed and rolled over onto his side.

Stoic fell to his knees in front of Toothless and hung his head low, trying to hold back the tears. "This is all my fault…" he muttered. The other Vikings finally caught up and gathered a few feet behind Stoic as Gobber and Ash pushed their way through the crowd. The dragons that had not so long ago fled the island, returned and gathered just behind the Vikings, raising their heads over the crowd to get a better view.

Ash's eyes widened when he saw Toothless, but no Ayden. "No…" After everything they had been through, Ayden didn't deserve to have this happen to her.

Toothless groaned and opened his eyes to see Stoic in front of him. "I'm so sorry," Stoic said to him, in a weak voice. Toothless looked at Stoic with eyes full of compassion and understanding, and most importantly, forgiveness. Toothless looked down and opened his wings, revealing Ayden securely tucked in his arms.

"Ayden!" Stoic cried, instantly grabbing Ayden's body and holding her in his arms. He took off his helmet and pressed his ear against her chest. "She's alive!" he exclaimed in relief, causing the Vikings and dragons to cry out in joy. Stoic rested a hand on Toothless' nose and said to him, "Thank you for saving my daughter."

* * *

**I'm gonna try and wrap up the next chapter by the end of the month so I can officially complete this story. Still on the fence about what Ayden's post battle injury should be. A lot of you are favoring some sort of burn or broken arm - steering away from limb loss that Hiccup suffered in the film. Either way, let me know in a review what injury you think Ayden should have to help me make my decision. **

**Next chapter - A New Day: Ayden reawakens in Burk to find that much has changed.**

**I don't think I'll be doing the Toothless' POV version of this fic simply because I don't really see much point in it now. Anyway, if you guys really want to, I will do the Gift of the Night Fury short. Again, let me know in a review!**


	27. A New Day

**Before you guys start reading this final chapter, I just want to say how much of an awesome time I had writing this story and I'm glad I could share it with you, even more glad that so many of you enjoyed it. **

**Also, I would like to take this time to thank you for all your wonderful suggestions for Ayden's post-battle injury. Believe me, I spent a great deal of time thinking it through and even talking to my buddy ZacNichols123 about it. So just save us both the time and effort because I really don't need to hear why you think I should have gone with a different option. It was pretty well covered by several reviewers already, so believe me, I know. And if you are dissatisfied with what I chose, then I apologize. This is after all, a non-profit story that I ultimately hold full control over. Any writer will know what I mean. I just hope that you enjoyed reading the story and that you keep reading it for Gift of the Night Fury.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favs and alerts!**

**I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, which is property of Cressida Cowell. I only own Ayden and Ash.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ayden felt so at peace. For days she had been so stressed and exhausted. But now, it felt like she could finally lie down, close her eyes and just rest. Her chest rose slowly with each breath and her body was so still that she could barely feel any part of her body. She felt a small breeze brush her hair, causing her to cringe her eyes and slowly awaken. The breeze came again and again before she heard a snort accompanying it. Her eyes fluttered open and she came face to face with a pair of familiar big, green eyes.

Once he saw that she was awake, Toothless lightly nudged her face with his wet nose. "H-hey Toothless," she laughed and raised her hands to pat him, which prompted him to climb onto her bed and shower her with affectionate licks on her face. "I love you too, bud-OW!" she cried, as he stepped on her stomach, but he quickly withdrew his foot when she cried out in pain. She wrapped her arms around her stomach as she quickly sat up in her bed, causing a sharp pain to shoot through her back that only prompted another groan of pain. When the pain finally subsided, she took in her surroundings.

"I-I'm in my house," she said, looking at the furniture that made up her living room. What happened on the island? The last thing she remembered was trying to escape the explosion caused by the Red Death. Toothless' tail burned up and they crashed into the Death's tail. She must have been injured and they moved her bed downstairs to treat her injuries. Wait, if dad moved me down here then…

She turned to look at Toothless, who sat next to her bed, his entire body fidgeting in anticipation as if he were ready to play. "You're in my house…" she added. Toothless jumped around the living room, knocking over the rack of pans and chairs as he went before jumping up onto one of the beams that held up the house. "Toothless, no, Toothless stop-oh boy. Does dad know you're here?"

She scratched her head in frustration, but stopped in confusion. She ran her fingers through her hair and was shocked to feel them run through much quicker than usual. She gathered some of her hair to look at it for herself. Her hair used to run down to her lower back but now it only came to her shoulders. Before she could even question the sudden change of her hair's length, she noticed her right arm wrapped in bandages. She put her hand and felt the bandages go up along her entire arm and wrap around her chest. Her hands fumbled to unwrap the bandages, but when they were finally removed, she saw the flesh on her arm marred and disfigured. Hesitantly and with shaking hands, she lightly traced her fingers along the burn marks.

She swung her legs over the bed and made her way to the mirror, barely managing to avoid stumbling with her weak legs. She pulled the side of her shirt away and removed the bandages, seeing the burn marks continue just up to her neck and along the entire right side of her torso. She nearly choked when she saw the scars on her body. She stumbled back and fell onto the floor, leaning against her bed frame. She pulled her knees into her chest and let the tears flow from her eyes. However, these were not tears of sadness, at least, not completely, but rather tears of relief. She had just gone to Helheim and back and she was alive. Toothless was alive and here with her, and for that she was thankful. She lifted her head and stared up at the ceiling as the last of her tears slid down her cheeks.

Toothless came up to her and lightly nudged her shoulder with his face. When she turned to face him, he licked her face before sniffing the salt of her tears. She pulled Toothless into a tight embrace, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as she buried her face into his black scales. While dragon scales were commonly rough, Toothless' were smooth and soft this time. "I'm just so glad you're ok," she whispered.

She pulled away and sighed heavily, staring into Toothless' big eyes while rubbing her thumbs along his cheeks. She put her hands on her bed and sat up, getting dressed and rewrapping her bandages before she made her way to the door. Her weak legs got the better of her as she lost her balance. Toothless quickly reacted and saved her fall with his head before lifting her back onto her feet.

"Thanks Toothless," she said, as Toothless helped her to the door. She slowly pulled open the heavy door, but quickly shut it when she saw a Monstrous Nightmare rear it's head and roar. She panted heavily as she held the door shut with her back. "Ok, just stay behind me Toothless," she said. Though after she spoke, she realized Toothless would have a much better chance of defending himself against a Monstrous Nightmare, like he did in the fighting ring while defending her, as she recalled.

She pulled open the door and heard her cousin shout "Come on guys, here we go!" as he rode off on the Monstrous Nightmare she had shut her down on earlier. Following after him were two more Vikings riding on top of dragons. She looked down to the village and saw dragons on the roads, dragons on the rooftops, dragons everywhere! "What the…" she whispered, as she stepped out of her doorway. Some of the adults were building what looked like nesting houses for dragons, as many lay perched inside, resting.

"I knew it… I'm dead," she said. She heard the hardy chuckle of her father as his large hand gently patted her shoulder.

"No, but you gave it your best shot. So, what do you think?" he asked.

"Hey look, it's Ayden!" cried a Viking from below, causing the whole village to flock around her and she and Stoic descended from their home.

"As it turns out, all we needed was just a little… this," he said, motioning to his daughter with both of his hands.

"You just gestured to all of me," she said with a smile. "So what exactly happened? I don't remember much."

"Well after you and the Night Fury set off that marvelous explosion, we brought invited the dragons to come back and live with us. You know, since all of our boats got set on fire and we didn't have any other way of getting home," said Gobber, pushing his way through the crowd.

"While Gobber bores you with the details, the point is Ayden: the dragons are… much more than we thought. You changed everything. You made all of this possible," he said, giving her a look filled with pride.

"Th-thanks, dad," she said with a smile.

"Oh, that reminds me. I took the liberty of making this for you," Gobber said, handing Ayden a new prosthetic tail for Toothless and the rest of the flight gear. "I chose the red; I think it really stands out against the black scales and bring out his green eyes," he said with a smirk. "Now, you're still healing up from your big showy, death match, so no flying for a few days," Gobber added with a serious face.

"Oh, um ok. Has, uh, anyone seen Ash around?" she asked meekly and as quietly as she could, since the village was still gathered around them.

"Well you heard the lass! Give her some space; she's got things to do! You can all ask for her autograph later. Now, go on, get!" cried Gobber, giving her a wink as he and Stoic cleared the crowd. Once the crowd cleared, she noticed that Toothless was no longer around. _'I'll find him later,'_ she thought. She strolled down to the lower part of town.

"I can just go out there! I don't know what to say!" whispered a male voice around the corner. It was followed by a loud groan of a dragon. "She just took down a Red Death with you, how am I supposed to impress her now?"

"Ash? Ash is that you?" she asked, walking over to the corner.

"Oh Gods, please don't make me look like a fool," the voice whispered. "Hey Ayden, hi, hi Ayden, hi…hi," said Ash, popping out from behind the corner.

"Hi, Ash…" she said with a light chuckle, remembering the time Ash almost discovered Toothless in the forge with her. Only this time, their roles were reversed.

"Oh! Um, I got these for you. These flowers, I got them for you," he said, handing her a small bouquet of blue flowers from behind his back.

"Thank you," she said with a smile, accepting the flowers.

"I was actually just on my way to see you," he said.

"Really? I was trying to find you just now."

"You were?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. After I woke up, dad and Gobber told me about what happened, how everything changed. But, the only thing I wanted to do was find you," she said with big eyes.

"Find me?"

"Yeah, I know we haven't really had much time to talk about… when you kissed me that first time. And I just wanted to say that, I didn't mean what I said to you before. I thought I did, but I realize now that it was just a big fat lie. I… I was trying to push you away to keep Toothless safe and I figured that was the only thing I could say. Ash I still have feelings for you, but I can understand if… if you've changed your mind about me," she said, hanging her head.

Ayden was unable to finish her sentence when Ash suddenly pulled her into his arms and gently placed his lips against hers. Ash's eyes suddenly widened as he pulled away, his arms still placed around Ayden's waist.

"Oh Great Odin's ghost, why did I do that? I-I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. I just react-"

Ash was cut off when Ayden placed her hands on his cheek and pulled him back into the kiss. Ash wrapped his arms tightly around her waist pulling her in and deepening the kiss. When he pulled away, he placed his forehead against and whispered to her, "I love you."

Ayden giggled softly before looking back into Ash's blue eyes and whispering, "I love you too, Ash." They stayed that way, in each other's arms for quite some time, while Toothless looked on from behind the corner of the building with a proud smirk on his face.

* * *

Ayden's week of recuperation had finally passed and Gobber had cleared her for flying. The only person who was more excited than she was Toothless, who could not fly without her at all. She barely got his equipment on because he was shaking so much with excitement. She slid into the familiar spot of Toothless' saddle and slid her foot into the holsters. She moved her foot in the holster and looked at Toothless' tail, seeing the red prosthetic move in response.

She looked to her right as Ash mounted onto the Deadly Nadder from Dragon Training. "You've been out for a week so don't worry if you're not the flyer you used to be. Just try and keep up with Stormfly and me."

"Stormfly?" Ayden asked.

"That's what I call her. I think she likes it," Ash said, patting Stormfly's head, who gave him an affectionate look in return.

"I like it. But don't get too cocky, Ash. Cocky isn't cute on you," she said, as Toothless took off.

"Wait, what?" cried Ash, following after her on Stormfly.

Toothless and Stormfly soared through Berk, quickly being joined by Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins. This was Berk, their home. In such a short time, they had brought about the biggest change their people have ever seen. What was once their greatest enemy, were now their closest companions. Berk would never be the same as it used to be. But what mattered was that whatever challenges they faced, they would face them together, stronger than they ever have been.

* * *

**So once again, if you're not happy about me letting Ayden keep her leg, then I'm sorry. I just hope you enjoyed the story. **

**I'll try to explain to you why I chose to do this the way I did. Keep in mind that Ayden is not Hiccup. Ayden is just the female counterpart of him, albeit a bit more emotional. And for someone like Ayden, I couldn't bring myself to take her leg away. She's already physically very weak, so the way I see it, there's still some level of reliability for her and Toothless. She's the brain and he's the brawn. I don't think limb loss is necessary for the two to be as close as Hiccup and Toothless are. In that one scene in GotNF, Ayden is still perfectly capable of slipping on the ice with or without a prosthetic leg. **

**But this doesn't mean that I can't do bad things to my characters. I've got shit planned for some of my other characters, just not Ayden. **

**Now, I'm currently in San Diego attending Comic Con. On Thursday, I attended a panel about the new cartoon series based on HTTYD, called Dragons: Riders of Berk. Now, the series looks pretty awesome and if a few people are up for it, I will do a genderswap version of that too.**

**Next Chapter - Bonus: Gift of the Night Fury.**


	28. Bonus: Gift of the Night Fury

***NEW: I will not be doing a rewrite of Boneknapper or Book of Dragons.**

**So I'm gonna go ahead and guess that those who wanted me to stick with the original limbs loss in the film didn't like the way I changed the events and just didn't bother reviewing. I don't want that. Whether or not you like it doesn't matter to me, just tell me what you think of it. If you misunderstood what I said in the previous chapter, I only meant I didn't need to hear why you think I should have stuck with the original, because I had already heard it so many times.**

**Anyway, here's the bonus Gift of the Night Fury chapter. AGAHD is officially done. Now, that Toothless' POV version of this fic I mentioned a while back? I'm not going to be doing it anymore. I'm scrapping it in favor of a genderswap version of Dragons: Riders of Berk. Now, I promise you I will be doing it for the first episode/season premier just to get a feel for it and see what you guys think, kinda like my own version of the pilot as a pilot of my own. If it feels right and enough people want it, I'll continue.**

**I didn't do every scene in GotNF, since it just got to long and I was really worn out by just what I already wrote. The premier will be August 7, so I'll try to muster up some kind of pilot just after that.**

**I do not own HTTYD, which belongs to Cressida Cowell. I only own Ayden and Ash.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ayden's eyes suddenly shot open when she felt her house shake and heard a dragon roar above her. She turned her head from the pillow and looked up at the ceiling as dust fell from the beams. She groaned and pulled the covers back over her head. The roaring and shakes persistently continued before Ayden reluctantly sat up in defeat.

"Ok, ok, ok! I'm up!" she groaned. She sleepily reached out for her helmet, grabbing thin air with her hand several times before finally landing her fingers on the cool metal that once was the breastplate of her mother's armor. She placed the helmet on her head before swinging her feet off her bed and heading downstairs.

She opened her front door and was greeted by a brush of chilly air. She shivered in response before yawning, her exhaust clearly evident. She heard a groan above her and looked up to see Toothless with big wide eyes sitting comfortably on her rooftop.

"Well good morning Mr. Bossy," she greeted. Toothless climbed along the roof giving her a gurgling groan in response. Ayden mimicked his noise in response, as he slowly climbed down the side of her house. "Do you always have to wake me up so early to go flying?" She suddenly slipped on the ice that formed over the pathway. She nearly fell on her face, but Toothless suddenly stepped up and supported her weight with his head, putting her safely back onto the ground.

"Stupid ice," she said, kicking the ice with her foot, almost slipping again. Ayden never really liked the cold. She was completely used to it and she liked snow, she just didn't like the ice part of it. The only good thing was that Snoggletog was around the corner. It was Berk's annual holiday celebration where families and friend would give each other gifts and feast together and this year would be the first time they would celebrate with the dragons and Ayden was ever so excited to show Toothless her favorite holiday of the year.

"Thanks, buddy. I'm ok. We can go flying now," she said, brushing her hand on the side of his face. Toothless suddenly burped in her face, causing her to recoil and wave her arms. "Ew, ew, what? Ew, Toothless! Ugh, you're worse than Ash!" Toothless ignored her comments and nuzzled his nose in her hand, which she had used to fan away his fumes.

Nevertheless, they took to the air with as much grace and speed as they did on their first flight. All her injuries from the battle with the Red Death were long healed. The burn scars still remained but her hair was starting to grow longer. She couldn't help but think of what other injuries she could have sustained if Toothless had not gotten to her when he did. Everyday, she was thankful for him saving her life, but she still felt the guilt of causing the injury that rendered him flightless without her aid. Toothless deserved to be able to fly without her help, to be able to fly on his own again.

They dove down to the surface of the water before coming up to a thin rock platform. "Ok, ready sweetie?" She unbuckled her belt from the saddle and removed her feet from the peddles, causing Toothless' prosthetic tail to flap closed. Toothless grew with worry as they neared the rock and he felt control of his flight slipping. She jumped over the rock, their speed carrying her over the rock and landing securely back into the saddle.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Finally!"

* * *

"Here?" cried a Viking mounted on a Gronckle carrying a decoration to be placed on one of the dragon nesting huts.

"No, a little higher!" cried Gobber from down below.

"Here?" she asked again, moving up the beam a bit.

"Yes, that's perfect!" cried Gobber, as Stoic came up behind him and placed his hand on Gobber's shoulder.

"You ready girl?" asked Ash, holding up a few shields. Stormfly raised her tail and brought her spikes out. Ash threw the shields into the air and Stormfly whipped her tail, firing the spikes right into the shields and pinning them into the giant wooden tree set up in the middle of town. Since they were no longer fighting with the dragons, all the weapons and shields they made to fight them were relatively useless now and were instead being used as decorations for Snoggletog.

"Who would have thought is Gobber? Viking spending the holidays with dragon!" exclaimed Stoic, almost not believing what he was saying. "What would our fathers say if they saw us now?"

"They'd probably say we're mad!"

Stoic bellowed out in laughter. "Well done, well done everyone!" he cried out to the Vikings and dragons gathered in front of him. "I never thought I'd live to see this day: peace and happiness in Berk." Stormfly nuzzled Ash's face as Stoic spoke as Ash lightly patted her snout. "I think this will be the best Snoggletog we've ever seen." As he finished, the Vikings cheered but an echoing roar through the sky suddenly cut them off. Everyone looked up to see flocks of dragons all over the sky. Every dragon in Berk reared its head up and widened their eyes at the flying herds.

"What in Thor's name?" started Stoic. He wasn't able to finish his sentence with Hookfang, Snotlout's Nightmare, gave out a ferocious roared from a rooftop and took to the sky to join the other dragons, quickly followed by every other dragon in Berk. Vikings gave shouts of worry, trying to keep their dragons from leaving and convincing them to stay.

"Come back!" cried Snotlout.

"Meatlug!" shouted Fishlegs in worry.

"What's happening?" cried one of the Vikings.

"Where's Ayden?" Ash silently whispered.

* * *

"What do you think? Should we go again?" asked Ayden, as they started turning back to Berk. Toothless nodded in agreement but they were suddenly caught off guard when a whole flock of dragons were flying towards them. They ducked out of the way of the oncoming dragons when a tail knocked Ayden's helmet off her head.

"Oh no, my helmet!" she cried, putting her hand on her head. Toothless saw the helmet fall and dove to go after it.

"Toothless, no, no, no, no!" she cried, trying to pull Toothless back up out from his dive. "Whoa, whoa wait, Toothless, stop." Toothless looked back to her and opened his wings to stop. "We can get it later, sweetie. Right now we have to get back to Berk and figure out what's going on," she said, looking at the dragons flying overhead while Toothless scanned the surface of the water for any sign of Ayden's helmet.

"What's the matter? Where are you going?" cried a Viking to a Nightmare that flew off.

"No, no, don't leave Stormfly. Please don't go! Please…" Ash pleaded as his beloved Nadder flew off along with the other dragons.

Ayden and Toothless arrived back and landed on the snow. Ayden jumped off her saddle and ran over to Ash as Toothless looked up at the sky in confusion. "Ash!"

"Ayden, what's going on?" he cried. "Where are they going?" he asked, motioning towards the fleeing dragons.

Before Ayden could answer Ash's question, the rest of the Vikings ran up to them and began bombarding Ayden with questions.

"Why did they leave?"

"What's happening?"

"What if they never come back?"

"Calm down!" Stoic's voice echoed through the village and silenced the worried voices. He pushed people aside to get to his daughter. "Ayden, where are all of our dragons going?" he asked.

"Dad… I don't know," she said. She was used to being asked questions about dragons and how to look after them, which she usually always had an answer for. But for the first time, she had no answer. She turned back to look at the dragons leaving and saw Stormfly speaking with Toothless, likely trying to get him to come too, but Toothless was unable to.

Later that night, the Vikings were all gathered in the main hall, each and every one of them worried about whether or not the dragons would return. Ayden and the others grew tired of Stoic's words of false hope and left the meeting early.

"That was depressing," said Ruffnut.

"I know! I was looking forward to spending the holidays with Stormfly," as said sadly.

"What are you so happy about?" Tuffnut asked a whistling Fishlegs. "Don't you miss Meatlug?"

Fishlegs suddenly stopped whistling and his eyes widened. "Uh, yeah. I just miss him so much!" he whimpered, wiping his eyes. "Well goodnight!" he quickly said before dashing off.

"Ok… that was weird," said Snotlout.

"Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we come up with a bunch of new holiday traditions? You know, to bury the sadness?" suggested Ash with a fake smile.

Snotlout and the twins sighed in annoyance, causing Ash to look to Ayden for support in his idea. Since they started dating, Ash had become far more sensitive and kind, which was likely contributed to the fact that they were no longer fighting the dragons. "You know, I think Ash might be on to something."

"Easy for you to say, your dragon can't go anywhere without you," remarked Tuffnut.

"Must be nice," added Ruffnut. The others left as Ayden looked over to the cliff Toothless stood on. He carefully looked at the horizon and the edge he stood on, as if he were ready but nervous to take off.

* * *

The next morning, Ayden was up early in her workshop, building something for Toothless.

"Ayden? Ayden?" She heard Ash's voice calling out for her in the workshop.

"Yeah, I'm in here, Ash!" she called back. Ash walked up to her while she stood by her workbench and held up a shield she used as a tray holding a pitcher and two mugs.

"Here, happy holidays from me to you," he said.

"Ooooh, thank you, Ash," she said, taking the mug. "What is it?"

"It's a new drink I invented, you know as part of the new holiday traditions?"

"To bury the sadness?"

"Exactly. I call it yaknog!"

Just as she was about to take a sip, Ash began asking what she was doing. "Well, I couldn't stop thinking about what Tuffnut said the other night. Toothless can't come and go like the other dragons and that's just not fair. When I shot him down all those months ago, it was my fault he couldn't fly on his own anymore. I was so desperate to redeem what I had done to him so I built the flight gear, but that's just made him dependent on me now. It's not right for a dragon to depend on a human just to be able to fly straight. He should be able to flight around without me whenever he wants and I think I found a way to do just that," she said, pulling out a metal bar that opened a tail fan on the opposite side in response.

"So how does it work?" Ash asked.

"Well, this rod here goes on the tail wing he still has and whenever that tail moves, this one will move the same way," Ayden replied, pointing to the prosthetic tail. She took a sip of the drink Ash had brought her. Once the sludge touched her tongue, she immediately felt the need to spit the drink out. She couldn't bring herself to swallow the foul concoction Ash had created, but she also couldn't bring herself to spit up something that he must have worked so hard on to make.

"Wow, you built him a new tail? So he's gonna be able to fly without you," Ash said, while Ayden simply held the sludge in her mouth and nodded to Ash, giving him a grunt in response. "Wow, what a great gift," Ash said, looking at the tail while Ayden casually set the mug aside, never wanting to see the disgusting drink again. "What if he never comes back?" Ayden snapped her head at Ash's question, but since the gross drink was still in her mouth, she couldn't quite concentrate on what he was saying. She was just hoping he would leave soon so she could spit this abomination out. "What am I saying, of course he will. Well, I'm gonna go spread some more holiday cheer," he said, kissing her on the cheek, which was still filled with Ash's yaknog. "You're amazing!" he cried, running off.

As soon as he was out of sight, Ayden opened her mouth and spat the yaknog out all over the ground, nearly throwing up as she did. She turned to look back at the tail, truly thinking about what Ash said about Toothless possibly never coming back.

He wouldn't abandon her, would he? Not after everything they've been through? She gave him back his flight and he saved her life, not once but twice! If not for Toothless, her injuries could have been far worse than just a burn and a few broken bones. But… the idea of Toothless leaving her. It nearly broke her heart just thinking about it. Perhaps she could just destroy this tail and keep her regular flight gear with Toothless.

No.

She couldn't do that to him. That would be such a selfish thing to do. If she really loved Toothless, she would give him the freedom he deserved, the freedom she had taken from him. And if Toothless really loved her, then he would come back. She would just have to trust him. She buried all her worries and fears deep before wrapping her arms around the tail and heading off to her home.

Right away, she saw Toothless on her roof, jumping up and down as a few of the shingles came loose. No doubt Toothless thought that she was still inside and was trying to get her to come out to fly. "Toothless!" she called out. "Come down here for a minute," she said, as Toothless swiftly appeared in front of her before carefully inspecting the package in her arms.

"Yeah, what do you think of that? Let's get this on you," she said, walking over to Toothless' tail. He followed her as she walked, taking his tail with him as he moved. "Would you just settle down? Toothless, let me get this on you," she said with a laugh. She finally got Toothless to stay still and sat on his tail, put on the prosthetic fin as Toothless looked back to her with anticipation and excitement. "You're just going to love this…" she said sadly. She patted Toothless' tail, signaling to him that she was done.

Toothless pulled his tail into view, but began swinging his tail around furiously while growling. "Toothless, no stop! Just wait!" she cried, trying to calm him down. He whipped his tail and the fins suddenly opened, causing his eyes to widen in shock as he saw the prosthetic open and stay open strong. He moved his only tail fin and was marveled to see the one his human made mimic its movements in response. A few more movements and Toothless realized what it mean.

"There you go, see? I, uh, I made this for you Toothless," Ayden said with a smile and worried look on her face. Toothless only stared at her with his wide, unblinking eyes. But they weren't the round black orbs that she knew meant happiness, they were slits. Scared of what may happen, Ayden slowly stepped up to him, "Toothless, I-"

Toothless suddenly backed away and took off into the air, his wings just sweeping over Ayden's head as she ducked. She looked back up into the sky to see the black bolt disappear into the clouds as his cry echoed ghostly through the sky. She couldn't help but feel a sting in her heart as she lost sight of her beloved dragon. Some part of her felt heartbroken, that Toothless would never come back to her. But the other part told her that she had done the right thing and that Toothless would come back… He had to…

* * *

Sleep did not come easy to Ayden for three days. Four days since the dragons all left Berk for reasons that even she did not know… And three days since Toothless took off into the skies. Every morning she hoped to wake up to the black-scaled beast at her bedside like she had many months ago. Every night she's stare up at the ceiling before finally falling asleep and every morning she would do the same, just waiting to hear Toothless jumping on the roof, before turning over onto her side in defeat.

But this morning, she heard a creak echo across the ceiling. She snapped her head and looked up, fearing that she was just dreaming what she had been begging for. When the ceiling creaked again, this time louder and stronger since dust fell off the beams like it had when Toothless would just on the roof, she casually and slowly sat up with eyes wide.

Could it be? Was it really him?

She heard the creak again, this time more powerful before she leapt out of her bed exclaiming "Toothless!" She ran out the front door to the side of her house. "I knew you'd come bac-" Ayden was suddenly cut off when she slipped on the ice and landed roughly on her back. "Ow…" she groaned.

"Oh, morning darling!" bellowed Stoic from the roof.

"Oh… hey dad. Morning," she answered disappointed. Of course it was Toothless. If he was really there, he could have saved her from slipping on the ice. Toothless was always there saving her, and now he was gone, probably forever.

"Just fixing the shingles and putting the Snoggletog decorations up. I'm glad you're up; I was actually looking for your helmet," he said, climbing down the ladder from the roof.

Ayden suddenly froze. Her helmet! She lost it over the ocean several days ago and without Toothless, let alone any dragon, she wasn't able to search for it. "M-my helmet?" she asked meekly.

"Odin needs a place to put your goodies!"

"Y-yeah, I'll get right on that…" She sighed and turned to leave.

"Wait, hold on," Stoic said, seeing the trouble in his daughter's face and stance. "Out with it, Ayden. What's on your mind?" he asked as Ayden turned back to face him.

"It's been three days, dad! I-I just thought he would be back by now…"

"Oh, I'm sure he's with the other dragons," said Stoic.

"Yeah? I just wish I could be that sure…"

Stoic sighed and placed his large hand on Ayden's shoulder. "Look, I know what it's like to miss someone you love this time of year. Every year I think about how proud your mother would be if she could see you now," he said, causing Ayden to smile slightly. "But what do we do when they can't be here with us? We celebrate them and we celebrate all the good times and good memories we had with them. And I'm sure that's what Toothless would want you to do, right?"

"Yeah… you're right. Thanks dad," she said, hugging him tightly. Stoic pulled his large arms around his daughter's tiny frame and returned the hug with as much love and care he could muster.

"Good, now go get that helmet! We've had enough disappointment around here," Stoic said, lightly and affectionately hitting her shoulder. "Oh and could you take those oars back down to the boathouse for me?"

Ayden looked to her right and saw to oars propped up against the side of the house. "Yeah, sure thing dad." She grabbed the oars and held them over her shoulder before making her way down to the boathouse. Just as she was almost there, Fishlegs suddenly appeared from around the corner with a large basket of fish in his arms.

"Oh, hey Fishlegs. You hungry? There's enough fish in there to feed a dragon!" Ayden joked. Fishlegs laughed loudly with a nervous look on his face.

"Oh, a dragon! Ha, that-that's really funny, Ayden," he said, slipping away with such speed that you wouldn't think a guy like Fishlegs would have.

"Wait a minute…" Ayden muttered to herself, silently remembering when Ash caught her in a similar situation back before anyone else knew about Toothless. She propped the oars against the closest wall before silently following after Fishlegs. He went all the way down to one of the storage barns and disappeared inside before quickly exiting without the basket or any fish. Once Fishlegs was out of sight, Ayden opened the doors as a Gronckle suddenly leapt towards her in a fury. Ayden screamed as the Gronckle flew right up to her. She lay plastered against the Gronckle's face and pushed herself off to look at the dragon.

"Meatlug?" she cried in surprise. Meatlug stared back at Ayden with wide eyes, before returning to his flight.

"Ayden? Where are you going?" cried Ash from the ground below.

"I have no idea!" Ayden shouted back. Meatlug flew straight towards Helheim's Gate. "Meatlug, where are you taking me?" she asked, but the Gronckle provided no answer, not that Ayden would be able to understand his answer to begin with. The thick fog made it hard to see and Ayden barely pulled Meatlug out of the way from crashing into an old Viking ship, taking them above the clouds. After what felt like another hour, the clouds disappeared and a crescent shaped island came into view. Meatlug landed as Ayden slid off.

All around her were Nadders, Gronckles, Nightmares and Zipplebacks. She had never seen so many dragons before and that wasn't even the part that shocked her the most. Among the dragons, she saw several little tiny dragons. It was a beautiful sight to see the side of dragons she and the Vikings never knew existed.

"You guys come here to have babies," she whispered, watching the marvelous sight of a Nadder feeding her young. She looked down and saw a Gronckle moving her eggs before sliding down the ledge to investigate, nearly running into a baby Gronckle and baby Nadder in the process. The Gronckle pushed all her eggs into a large pool of water, which were numerous around the island. She heard a small sound from the pool of water before a tiny green Gronckle emerged from the water.

"Awww," she couldn't help but squeal at the sight of the baby dragon. Two more Gronckles followed after when Ayden noticed a lone egg a few feet away. "Hey, look over here, you missed one," she said, walking over to pick up the egg. All of a sudden, an explosion burst form the egg, sending Ayden flying back.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed. She slowly sat up as a baby Gronckle fell out of the sky, uninjured. "Man, it's a good thing those don't hatch on Berk," she said, brushing the dust off her singed clothes. She stood up and began scanning the island for any sign of her black beauty.

"Toothless! Toothless!" she called out, hoping to hear his familiar cry. "Toothless, where are you?" she whispered sadly. As she climbed over another large rock formation, a Nightmare's head suddenly shot up at her presence.

"Hookfang!" she cried, running over to the Nightmare and hugging his large jaw. "Stormfly! Man, am I glad to see you guys," Ayden said, running over to Stormfly, who quickly nuzzled her hands. "And you have… babies?" she cried in amazement. Stormfly stood up and motioned her head to the three baby Nadders beside her. "Aw, look at you guys. You're all so adorable and happy. Now, you guys eat healthy and exercise. Then you'll be just as strong as your mother!" Ayden exclaimed as Stormfly gave a proud look.

"Who knew you guys were leaving to celebrate your own holiday? I guess I should get back to mine," she said, turning to Hookfang. "What do you say Hookfang, think you can give me a lift back to Berk?" Hookfang nodded as Ayden climbed onto his neck and Hookfang took off into the air. "I'll see you all back on Berk when you're good and ready," she called out.

Stormfly looked up at her on Hookfang and leapt into the air as several other dragons followed suit. "Oh no, no, no! Well Hookfang, looks like I just started the return migration," she said with a laugh.

The babies eagerly gathered at the edge of the island, watching their parents flying above them. A few quickly dove off the end and although they managed to stay airborne, the powerful wind pushed them back onto the island.

"Oh great, this is never going to work. Wait, hold on! I've got just the thing!" she exclaimed.

* * *

"Oh Gobber, this is a disaster!" cried Stoic as he marched through the wrecked house, which was easily ripped apart by the destructive force of a hatching egg.

"It's not that bad," remarked Gobber, as Ash fixed the roof above them.

"Not that bad? Half the village is destroyed, the dragons have gone and left us and my daughter is nowhere to be found. Let's face it, this holiday is a disas-what are these people looking at?" Stoic cried, seeing all the Viking staring up into the sky. "What is that?" he asked, squinting his eyes as he spotted some movement in the dark sky above. "It's Ayden!" he cried with a smile spread wide across his face as he saw the face of his daughter among the flock of approaching dragons.

"And our dragons!" added Ash.

An old, damaged Viking ship suddenly crashed into the ground and slowly skidded to a stop before the dragons released the ropes they were using to haul the load. As the Vikings slowly crept up to the ship, several little heads poked out causing the Vikings to gasp in surprise and marvel. The rest of the dragons landed as the Vikings praised Ayden and her return.

"Stormfly! You're back!" cried Ash as he ran up to an eager Stormfly who warmly greeted him by nuzzling her human. When Ash pulled away, she saw three little babies. "And you have babies!" he nearly squealed at the sight before him as the babies quickly ganged up on him in play.

Stoic's laughter bellowed out as he tightly embraced his daughter. "Ah, well done Ayden! I'm so proud of you! Everyone!" he shouted, addressing the crowd, "Grab your dragons! Dragons, grab your humans!" he joked, "And head over to the Great Hall! We finally have something to celebrate!"

Within minutes, everyone and their dragons were gathered in the great hall with the new dragon babies.

"This is the best holiday ever!" Ayden heard Fishlegs squeal as he held two of Meatlug's babies.

Ayden looked around the Great Hall, seeing everyone tightly embracing their dragons and playing with the new babies. The sight brought a warm feeling to her heart, but it also brought a hollow feeling of emptiness. Everything just felt incomplete, and she knew what was missing.

"Ayden," Ayden looked over and saw Ash approaching her, "I know this must be really hard for you to see everyone with their dragons. But you really did a wonderful and amazing thing!" he said, lifting her face to his with his fingers. "Thank you," he said, pulling her into a quick kiss.

Ayden stared at Ash as her eyes watered before she quickly embraced him tightly, trying desperately the fight back the tears that threatened to escape. "Ash, wh-where did T-toothless go?" she asked, desperate for an answer.

"I… I don't know, Ayden. I'm so sorry," he said, hugging her tightly, trying to give her some comfort.

Ash looked up when he heard the doors of the Great Hall open as a familiar black creature suddenly slipped in. Ash's face lit up like a Snoggletog tree as Toothless scanned the Hall before he finally spotted Ayden. Ash grinned mischievously and pulled away from Ayden.

"Man, wouldn't want to be you right now. You brought back everyone's dragon except your own," he said, trying to hide the joy in his face.

"Yeah, Ash, you're not being a very good boyfriend right now. This is not helping… like, at all." Ash suddenly pushed Ayden towards the door. When she looked up, Ayden saw a pair of bright green eyes rushing towards her. "TOOTHLESS!" she exclaimed, running up to meet him. "Hey bud!" she cried as Toothless sat up straight in front of her with a big smile on his face.

Ayden stopped for a moment, worrying that she was dreaming, before wrapping her arms tightly around Toothless' thick neck. She cried into his scales before pushing off him and wiping away her tears. "Bad dragon, very bad dragon!" she tearfully scolded. "You scared me half to death, I was so worried you would never come back. Don't you ever dare stay away from me that long away and for Thor's sake Toothless, what is in your mouth?" she rambled on.

Toothless grinned excitedly opening his mouth over her head, placing something on top of her, drenching her in his thick and sticky saliva. Toothless stepped back as his ears perked up, awaiting her reaction. Ayden reached up with her hands and wiped the thick layer of dragon spit off cool metal.

"Yeah, yeah you found my helmet… Hey! You found my helmet!" she exclaimed. Toothless nuzzled towards her. "That's why you were gone to so long? Toothless…" she said, looking tenderly into his eyes, "thank you. You are just so amazing, Toothless." Ayden stepped into him and hugged him tightly. Toothless was taken aback by this hug but quickly wrapped his neck around her back, pulling her closer to him.

"Happy Snoggletog!" Ash excitedly cheered as the other Vikings joined in with him.

* * *

Ayden sharply sat up when she heard the familiar creak shake her ceiling. She yawned and quickly stepped out of bed, grabbing her helmet and holding it in her arms. When she stepped outside, she looked at the snow covered Berk and felt an extreme peace within herself. But her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar groan of impatience.

"I'm coming Toothless!" she cried, hoping to ease the Night Fury. "All right, sweetie, come on down, I was just-" Ayden stopped speaking when she already saw Toothless sitting on the ground waiting for her with his saddle and flight equipment sprawled out on the ground around him.

"Toothless, why did you pull this out? You don't need this anymore, come on, let's get going," she said, lightly kicking aside the saddle. She reached forward to climb onto Toothless' back, but he stopped her by standing up and walking to the opposite side of the equipment. She walked back up to him saying, "Would you quit fooling around? You have your new tail now…" she said, as Toothless once again diverted away from her and returned to his original spot. "Toothless...?"

Toothless stared at her before standing up and looking at the gift Ayden had given him. He opened his fin, causing the other to open in response in a perfect sync. He looked back at Ayden before snapping his tail into the ground.

"Toothless, stop! What are you doing?" Ayden cried, as Toothless flung the fin off his tail. Ayden looked at him in shock as he pulled the saddle over to his feet with big black eyes. Ayden stared at him with wide eyes before Toothless lightly nudged the saddle with his front claw, causing Ayden to smile.

The feel of the wind brushing through her hair couldn't be more familiar to her as it was comfortable. She was right where she belonged, on the back of her beloved Night Fury as he soared through the skies, putting his trust in her to guide him through the sky.

'_Winter in Berk lasts most of the year,'_ Ayden thought, _'It hangs on with both hands and won't let go. And the only comforts against the cold are those you keep close to your heart.'_ She looked down at Toothless and unbuckled her herself from the saddle. "You ready sweetie?" she asked, as Toothless gave an arrogant roar in response. Ayden removed her feet from the stirrups and crouched on the saddle before jumping up and out in front of Toothless, who dove down alongside her as she fell.

She looked at Toothless, who smiled at her, before gleefully pushing her shoulder, causing her to rotate in a circle. _'It turns out, this year was the best Snoggletog ever. I gave my friend a pretty great gift,'_ she thought, as she maneuvered back into Toothless' saddle, gave out a wild yell as they glided past some pine trees and shook loose the snow.

'_He gave me a better one.'_

* * *

**I would just love to thank all of you for your support during this fanfiction and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it for all of us. I do hope new readers will enjoy the read and that you may even come back for another go at it. So thank you for all the support and feedback!**

**~ZP**


End file.
